El Imperio Maldito
by Gabriella Yu
Summary: El peligro de la eterna oscuridad se cierne sobre la Tierra. ¿Podrán Jackie y sus nuevos amigos evitarlo? Jade es la llave y su destino será pelear a muerte contra su tío.
1. Prólogo

LAS AVENTURAS DE JACKIE CHAN 

LAS AVENTURAS DE TINTÍN

JACKIE CHAN ADVENTURES

THE ADVENTURES OF TINTÍN

¿Qué por qué ahora hice este fics sobre Jackie Chan y Tintín? Porque son dos de los dibujos animados que más me han gustado de todos los que he visto, aparte de Rurouni Kenshin y YuYu Hakusho, claro. No sé si los conocerán, pero no importa, soy feliz con que lo haya escrito. Si se animan a leerlo, espero que les guste. Como por ahora estoy escribiendo un fics de Piratas del Caribe, me demoraré un poco en terminar esta historia, sólo por ahora, quiero que la vayan conociendo. ¡Sayounara Bye Bye! Gabriella Yu EL IMPERIO MALDITO 

PRIMERA PARTE: EL ENCUENTRO

Prólogo 

Miles de personas vestidas con pieles, plumas y telas de seda, se encontraban reunidas alrededor de una pirámide que seguramente mediría más de 100 metros. En lo alto de dicha pirámide se encontraba un altar de oro, rodeada de monjes y hechiceros vestidos ricamente para aquella ocasión tan especial.

La gente que se encontraba abajo comenzó a hacerse a un lado al mismo tiempo que formaban un camino dándole paso a un joven hombre alto, musculoso y apuesto que vestía una túnica dorada, joyas de incalculable valor y una majestuosa corona. Dicho joven, que no era otro que el emperador de aquel reino, caminó a través de sus vasallos y subió por las escaleras de la pirámide hasta llegar a la cúspide y reunirse con su primer ministro.

-Ya todo estás listo –le dijo a su rey mientras se inclinaba ante él-, llegó el momento. Hoy es el día tan esperado luego de mil años de agonía.

El muchacho sonrió asintiendo lo oído, y se dirigió hacia el altar mientras los monjes y los hechiceros comenzaban a cantar una serie de cánticos sagrados y místicos. Entonces, el oscuro cielo comenzó a revolverse. El emperador se paró frente al altar, levantó los brazos al cielo y gritó:

-¡¡Escuchen Dioses de la Oscuridad!! ¡¡El día en que nuestra raza prevalecerá sobre la Tierra se acerca!! ¡¡Muéstrenme a la persona capaz de abrir el pasaje entre nuestro mundo y la Tierra!!

Entonces, ante el asombro y el regocijo de todos, los truenos resonaron haciendo temblar la tierra y los relámpagos iluminaron el cielo oscuro como si fuera de día. Una imagen de la persona indicada se mostró ente el príncipe de ese imperio.

El joven príncipe sonrió maléficamente y dijo:

-Perfecto.

Y volviéndose hacia su primer ministro, monjes y hechiceros, dijo:

-Aquí tienen a la llave que abrirá la puerta de este mundo con la Tierra. Preparen todo para conseguirla, no debemos perder el tiempo, nos quedan una semana antes de que se pierdan las fuerzas místicas.

Sus sirvientes asintieron y comenzaron a vociferar a viva voz para todo el pueblo el comienzo de una nueva y próspera era para el Imperio de la Oscuridad.

El joven príncipe se mantuvo al margen de todo aquel festejo, sólo se dedicaba a pensar en la forma que podría utilizar aquella hermosa llave.


	2. La Desobediente Jade y el Inquieto Milóu

Capítulo 1: La Desobediente Jade y el Inquieto Milóu 

-¡¡Jadeee!! ¡¿Jade, dónde estás?! –Gritaba Jackie mientras buscaba a su revoltosa sobrina por todos los rincones del restaurante del aeropuerto en donde se encontraban.

Jackie Chan era un joven arqueólogo de unos 35 años, era chino y experto en Kung Fu, era soltero y de una personalidad afable, ingénua y tranquila, pero sólo su inquieta sobrina Jade lograba sacarlo de las casillas.

-¡¡Aiiiyaaa!!¡Ya deja de glital así! ¿No ves que me estás poniendo nelvioso? –Exclamó enojado el anciano tío mientras golpeaba a Jackie en la cabeza con su mano.

El delgado y anciano chino era llamado cariñosamente "Tío" por su sobrino Jackie y también por Jade. El tío era un anticuario cascarrabias de más de 70 años pero sabía mucho sobre hechizos y leyendas chinas.

-Pero tío, no encuentro a Jade por ningún lado... –se excusó Jackie preocupado sovándose la cabeza.

-¡Entonces búscala sin hacel tanto alboloto!

Fastidiado, el muchacho dejó a su tío muy cómodo en la mesa del restaurante y se fue a buscar a su sobrina fuera de allí. Pocos minutos después, el gordo y alto Toru llegó con el tío.

-Perdón por la demora, aquí tiene la revista, sensei.

Toru era un japonés de casi la misma edad de Jackie, su fuerza era tan grande como lo era su buen corazón. Era el fiel aprendiz de hechicero del tío.

El anciano tomó la revista muy enfadado.

-¡Te demolaste mucho Tolu!

-Lo siento...

-No impolta, lo que ahola tienes que hacel es ayudal a Jackie a buscal a jade.

-¿Se volvió a escapar?

El tío asintió y procedió a leer la revista mientras Toru volvía a salir de aquel lugar dispuesto a encontrar a la niña que siempre los metía en problemas.

Mientras tanto, en el otro extremo del aeropuerto, cerca de la pista de aterrizaje, los pasajeros abandonaban un avión que acababa de aterrizar procedente de Francia.

-¡¡Bestias!! ¡¡brutos!! ¡¡animales!! –un hombre alto de barba gritaba desaforadamente mientras bajaba por las escaleras y agitaba su brazo.

Era el capitán de barco llamado Haddock, era francés, tenía menos de 40 años y su humor variaba de muy bueno a pésimo, era un poco bruto pero tenía buen corazón. Su debilidad era la bebida y su suerte lo había convertido en un hombre rico.

-Tranquilícese capitán, sólo fue un accidente –trató de calmarlo su joven amigo Tintín.

Tintín era un chico belga de quizás 20 años de edad, rubio y bajo de estatura, era un periodista inteligente y valiente, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por un amigo.

-Si, tienes mucha razón Tintín, el clima está espectacularmente bueno en este lugar.

Tintín miró un poco sorprendido al pequeño hobrecillo de anteojos y bigotes chistosos que había hablado. Le decían profesor Tornasol y la razón por la que había hablado cosas nada que ver, era que era bastante sordo. Su edad era un misterio, pero seguramente tenía más que el capitán Haddock. Era un gran inventor y científico, siempre viajaba con sus inseparables cosas: su péndulo, una sombrilla y su sombrero verde.

-¿De qué diablos está hablando este mequetrefe? –dijo fastidiado el capitán.

-Basta capitán, ¿qué le parece si vamos a comer algo al restaurante del aeropuerto? –propuso Tintín tratando de calmar a su amigo.

Con la sola mención de la comida, el capitán Haddock de olvidó de sus protestas y aceptó la propuesta.

El pequeño fox terrier blanco de Tintín, llamado Milóu, (que era una mascota bastante inteligente y juguetona, incapaz de dejar a su amo en peligro) comenzó a festejar con ladridos junto con el capitán.

-Parece que Milú está de acuerdo –sonrió el muchacho.

Cuando ya habían llegado adentro del edificio, Tintín quiso entrar a una cabina telefónica para hacer un llamado.

-Tome a Milú un momento capitán. –dijo entregándole la correa.

-¿Milú dices? –se sorprendió su amigo mirando la correa mordisqueada -¡se ha escapado!

-¡¿Queeë?! –se asustó el muchacho y miró hacia todos lados -¡Otra vez me hizo lo mismo!

Así que, muy molesto, Tintín fue en busca de su perro.

Mientras Jackie y Toru la buscaban, Jade estaba bastante entretenida mirando las vidrieras de los negocios del aeropuerto sin importarle que la estuvieran buscando.

Jade Chan era sobrina de Jackie, una niña china de 11 años de edad, bastante inquieta, despierta, e impulsiva, no era chica de hacer caso y portarse bien muy seguido. La atraían los peligros y las aventuras, cosa que el trabajo de su tío le daban.

Mientras la niña estaba mirando una revista, unos muchachos sospechosos entraron al lugar llamando la atención de Jade, quien no los perdió de vista. De repente, con un rápido movimiento, uno de los chicos le arrebató el bolso a un mujer y salió corriendo hacia la salida, y sin pensarlo ni una vez, Jade se lanzó corriendo en pos su captura.

-¡Oye! ¡eso no es tuyo! –exclamó la niña al tomar impulso sobre una mesa para luego saltar encima del ladrón tirándolo al suelo.

Cuando Jade tomó el bolso, el otro ladrón la sorprendió por detrás y la atrapó sujetándole los brazos.

-Eres una tonta entrometida.

-¡Suéltame! –Jade no era niña de darse por vencida tan fácilmente.

El otro joven se levantó del suelo muy molesto, se sacudió la ropa y dijo:

-Déjala y vámonos de aquí antes que llegue la policía.

De pronto, el joven tenía a Jede dio un terrible grito de dolor y soltó a la niña, que penas se vió libre y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le dio una buena patada en el estómago al otro ladrón dejándolo sin aire en el suelo.

A Jade la sorprendió cuando un simpático perrito blanco dejó la pierna del chico que la había atrapado y comenzó a saltarle y ladrarle cariñosamente.

-¡Qué bonito perrito! –exclamó la niña abrazándolo llena de alegría, -¿Estás bién? Gracias por ayudarme.

Mientras la gente aplaudía el valiente acto de Jade y Milou y llegaba la policía a apresar a los jóvenes ladrones, Jackie llegó al lugar y vió lo que había pasado. Asustado, el arqueólogo fue hasta Jade para regañarla.

-¡Jade! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas estas cosas?

-Como unas 46 veces... –respondió la niña bastante despreocupada.

-¡Ayyy! ¡Algún día me vas a matar del susto! –se quejó Jackie sabiendo que los regaños no tenían efecto sobre su sobrina. Y notando a Milóu, preguntó:

-¿Y de quién es este perro?

-Él me ayudó a detener esos ladrones. –respondió abrazando felizmente a su nuevo amigo. –No sé de quién es, así que ahora es mío.

-No puedes, Jade, ya tienes uno. –se negó.

-Pero... –la niña no admitiría un "no" por respuesta.

-Dije que no.

Jade se cruzó de brazos muy enfadada y se puso testaruda.

-Si él se muere de hambre o atropellado por un avión, el único culpable serás tú por dejarlo en este lugar y yo me pondré muy triste.

Jackie la miró sin saber qué decir, suspiró dándose por vencido, y cuando ya estaba por permitir a Jade quedarse con el perro, apareció su dueño.

-¡Milú! ¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes! ¿acaso quieres que te ponga un bozal? –regañó Tintín muy enojado a su mascota para sorpresa de Jackie y Jade.

-Veo que no es el único con problemas de disciplina. –comentó Jackie mirando a Jade quien sólo suspiró fastidiada.

-¿Usted es el dueño del perrito? –preguntó ella.

-Sí –le contestó el reportero mientras le ponía la correa a un molesto Milou. –Se llama Milú y yo soy Tintín.

-¿Tintín? Qué nombre mas raro. –comentó la niña.

-Jadeee. –la regañó su tío. –Discúlpela, ella es algo... ingenua y no sabe cuál es su lugar.

Tintín sonrió y dijo:

-Disculpen si Milú les causó algún problema.

-Más bien me ayudó –comentó Jade.

-Bueno, vámonos ya Jade, que el tío nos estará esperando.

Todos se despidieron y se marcharon en direcciones opuestas. A Jade le dio pena separarse de sus nuevos amigos, pero estaba segura de que se verían otra vez más adelante.


	3. La Reunión de los Aventureros

**Capítulo 2: La Reunión de los Aventureros**

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te alejes de mí? -.Jackie seguía recriminando a Jade por su inmaduro acto, pero la niña no se inmutaba en lo más mínimo.

-Como unas 52 veces, tío Jackie... –replicó esta muy aburrida estirando sus pequeños brazos sobre la mesa del restaurante.

-¿Acaso no te cansas de meterte en problemas?

-No. –contestó la incorregible.

Jackie dio un gran suspiro de fastidio y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos al ver que nada podía hacer con la tozudez de su sobrina.

-¡Aaayyy! ¡me vas a volver loco! –dijo.

-Vamos tío, si siempre te lo vas a tomar así, claro que te vas a volver loco. –Agregó la niña sonriendo.

-Tío, ayúdame. –Jackie pidió angustiado a al anciano que estaba leyendo, pero este ni siquiera se molestó.

-Es tu soblina, es tu ploblema. –Respondió.

Jackie se calló y miró a la niña con cara de resignación y comenzó a comer su almuerzo en silencio, fastidiado.

-Come tu hamburguesa, Jade. –dijo.

Feliz al verse liberada de los sermones de Jackie, Jade procedió a dar rienda suelta a su voraz apetito.

Toru había regresado justo después de ellos y se puso muy feliz al saber que Jackie había encontrado a Jade. Y mientras estaban almorzando, un grupo de personas entraron al restaurante a quien Jade reconoció de inmediato a dos de ellos, bueno, digamos uno porque el otro era un perrito.

-¡Son Tintín y Milú! –Se alegró la niña al verlos y dejó como un rayo la silla y se fue corriendo hacia ellos para el asombro y disgusto de su tío Jackie.

-¡Hola! –saludó gustosa la niña al llegar al lado de Tintín y sus amigos.

-Hola... –saludó Tintín, -Jade, ¿verdad?

-Sí, ¿cómo lo supiste? –preguntó mientras le hacía cariño a un amistoso Milú.

-Tu tío te nombró así.

-¡Es verdad! –se rió la niña.

-¿Y quién es ella? –preguntó el capitán mientras de disponía a comer su bife con papas acompañado por su infaltable Whisky.

-Se llama Jade, la conocí gracias a Milú.

-Sí, él me ayudó a atrapar a unos ladrones –agregó ella.

-¡Ese Milú es igual que su dueño! –se rió a carcajadas el capitán. –Yo soy el capitán Haddock, mucho gusto pequeña.

Muy divertida, Jade estrechó la gran mano del capitán.

-Y él es el profesor Tornasol –le presentó Tintín a su amiga.

-Sí, yo también pienso que eres de China –replicó el aludido para la confusión de Jade.

-No te preocupes, él es un poco sordo –murmuró Tintín al oído de Jade.

-¿Un poco sordo? ¡Yo diría que es completamente sordo, rayos y centellas! –exclamó el capitán en voz alta y golpeando con su puño la mesa.

-¡Capitán! –lo regañó su amigo, -no le grite así a una niña.

-No se preocupen, ya estoy acostumbrada a los gritos, -Jade meneó la cabeza –mi tío Jackie me grita todo el día.

-Jadeee... –dijo enojado el aludido que estaba parado detrás de Jade con los brazos cruzados, la había escuchado.

-¡Ups! ¡Perdón tío Jackie! –sonrió colorada la niña mientras alzaba los hombros al verse pescada por sus palabras. –Realmente él no me grita pero si me reta todo el tiempo.

-Jadeee...

-¡Ups! ¡perdón!

Todos los que estaban en la mesa se rieron de buena gana.

-Disculpen a mi sobrina, ella siempre dice y hace cosas fuera de lugar –se disculpó Jackie ante Tintín y sus amigos.

-¿Crees que salvarte la vida es algo que este fuera de lugar? –se quejó seriamente Jade de inmediato.

Jackie se quedó completamente mudo y todos los demás volvieron a reírse.

-Jade es muy inteligente, podría ser una excelente periodista de investigación –propuso Tintín.

-Yo quiero ser agente especial de la sección 13 –replicó la niña con entuciasmo.

-¿La sección 13? ¿y qué es eso? –preguntó extrañado el capitán Haddock.

-Nada importante, es sólo un juego entre Jade y yo –explicó rápidamente jackie sonriendo tontamente y mirando de reojo a su impertinente sobrina, lo que de inmediato llamó la atención de Tintin.

-¿Y que hacen ustedes por aquí? ¿están de vacaciones? –preguntó el reportero.

-No, sólo es una investigación científica –respondió Jackie, -busco la civilización perdida de la Ciudad de las Sombras.

-¡Rayos y centellas! –sentenció el capitán asombrado, -¡nosotros también buscamos esa ciudad!

-¡Qué bien, podremos buscarla juntos! –festejó Jade con mucha alegría.

-Jade, no sabemos si a ellos les gustará –le advirtió su tío.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo –asintió Tintín, -mientras más seamos mejor será, ¿no lo cree así, capitán?

-¡Totalmente de acuerdo! ¡Hip! –replicó un capitán pasado de copas.

-Oh capitán, ya le dije que no bebiera demasiado, piense en su hígado... –lo regañó amablemente su amigo, luego se dirigió hacia el arqueólogo chino:

-Nos preparábamos paraa ir a un templo en las montañas de este lugar, algunos dicen que los monjes de ese templo saben la ubicación de un mapa que te permite encontrar esa ciudad. ¿Por qué están ustedes buscando esa ciudad?

-Un amigo mío llamado Black buscaba ese lugar y desapareció, quiero seguir su rastro para poder encontrarlo –comentó preocupado el joven arqueólogo.

-Que curioso –murmuró Tintín, -yo también estoy buscando a unos amigos, Hernández y Fernández, ellos estaban siguiendo el rastro de un criminal cuando desaparecieron. La última noticia que tuve de ellos es que se dirigían a la Ciudad Oscura.

-¡Recontra rayos y centellas! ¡otra coincidencia!

-¡Capitán! –lo retó su amigo.

-Está bien, iremos todos juntos –asintió Jackie pensativo, y luego pensó preocupado: –"Sólo espero que el tío no se oponga".

-¡¡SI!! –exclamó Jade llena de felicidad.

-¿En dónde es hospedan? –preguntó Tintín.

-Nos hospedaremos en el hotel del aeropuerto.

-Otra coincidencia, nosotros también nos hospedamos allí... –murmuró el capitán mientras se dormía sobre la mesa.

-Entonces nos veremos en la recepción del hotel a las 9 de la mañana. Saldremos todos juntos e iremos a ese templo –propuso Tintín.

-¡De acuerdo! –exclamó otra vez la niña muy encantada con la idea, -¡juntos resolveremos este misterio!


	4. Seikah, el Nuevo Integrante

Capítulo 3: Seikah: el Nuevo Integrante 

El tío, como era de esperarse, se había opuesto a la propuesta de Tintín, argumentando que el Chi del de los europeos estropearía el Chi de ellos, pero aún así, la propuesta ya estaba aceptada y tenían que seguir con el plan trazado.

Todos se levantaron a las 7 de la mañana, salvo el capitán Haddock y Jade, quienes le dieron bastantes problemas a Tintín y Jackie para levantarlos. Antes de las 9, ya todos estaban reunidos en el recibidor del hotel, y luego todo el grupo partió hacia las montañas en una camioneta 4x4. El chofer, que sabía muy bien el camino a seguir, había calculado que llegarían a la falda de la gran montaña a las 12 del mediodía.

Durante aquellas 3 horas de viaje, los viajeros comenzaron a interactuar y conocerse entre sí, revelando sus futuras relaciones. Jade estaba encantada con el viaje al igual que Milóu, quienes se llevaban muy bien puesto que sus personalidades eran afines, pero ambos no dejaban en paz a Jackie y Tintín con sus travesuras. El capitán Haddock chocó contra el mal genio del tío y ambos se hacían la vida imposible. Toru trataba de mantener inútilmente una conversación con el sordo profesor Tornasol.

Unos 15 minutos después de las 12 del mediodía, los viajeros llegaron a un pequeño y empobrecido pueblo. La visión de los niños hambrientos impactaron a la joven Jade.

-¿Lo ves Jade? –Comentó Jackie-, hay muchos chicos de tu edad que mueren de hambre, por eso no tienes que hacerle mala cara a la comida que comes.

-Pero lo mejor sería darles la comida que desprecio por ser tan tonta... –dijo Jade pensativa mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Jackie sonrió al escuchar aquella aseveración tan realista y caritativa de su sobrina, así que orgulloso, posó su mano sobre el pequeño hombro de la niña.

-Ya llegamos –anunció el chofer.

La camioneta estacionó frente a uno de los pocos edificios de material, era un puesto de la gendarmería, todos tenían que presentar sus papeles allí. Cuando ya hubieron legalizado su estadía, todo el grupo se despidió el hombre que los había traído hasta allí y se dispusieron a seguir con el viaje.

-Necesitaremos un guía –opinó Jackie.

-Entonces tendremos que preguntarles a los pobladores de por aquí si conocen alguno –propuso Tintín.

E inmediatamente todos se pusieron en seguida a llevar a cabo lo propuesto, pero a todos no les fue igual: a Jackie le echaron un perro feroz que lo persiguió por todo el pueblo, a Jade le tocó en suerte hablar con una anciana que no paraba de conversar nimiedades, y ni tampoco la dejaba marcharse, el tío se encontró con el hechicero del pueblo, y como ambos no se simpatizaron en lo más mínimo, se consideraron rivales en lo que concernía a la magia y se pusieron a batallar entre ellos utilizando todos sus trucos, del pobre de Toru se enamoró una mujer obesa que no lo dejaba en paz con sus propuestas amorosas, al capitán Archibald Haddock se topó con un grupo de gallinas malhumoradas que lo atacaron sin piedad, el profesor Silvestre Tornasol mantenía una inútil conversación con un anciano tan sordo como él, sólo el joven Tintín tubo la suerte de encontrarse con una mujer que le indicó la vivienda en dónde residía el único guía del aquel recóndito pueblito empobrecido.

Tintín se llegó hasta la vieja y desvencijada casucha, llamó a la puerta pero nadie respondió, así que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: entrar sin permiso.

La puerta chirrió raspándose contra el suelo de tierra apisonada, el muchacho entró sigilosamente mirando de reojo por toda la estancia que estaba amueblada pobremente con muebles viejos: sólo una cama, una silla y una mesa. Estaba muy oscuro, pues apenas entraba la luz del mediodía en aquella sucia y abandonada habitación por medio de una pequeña y vieja ventana con raídas cortinas de tela rústica.

-Parece que aquella buena mujer se equivocó… -murmuró Tintín-, en esta casa no vive nadie.

-Está equivocado –le replicó una voz juvenil que lo tomó por sorpresa-. Lo que pasa es que soy un poco irresponsable con los quehaceres del hogar…

Para el asombro del joven reportero, un chico de unos trece años de edad salió de una de las oscuras esquinas de la habitación. Era un muchachito esbelto, de tez blanca, de cabello y ojos negros. Su mirada inteligente y misteriosa revelaba una personalidad muy segura de sí misma. Estaba vestido con ropas humildes pero limpias.

-¡Ho-hola! –Saludó el reportero-. Me llamo Tintín, soy periodista y estoy buscando a un guía que nos ayude a llegar hasta un templo enclavado en estas montañas. ¿Acaso es tu padre? Me dijeron que aquí encontraría al único guía del pueblo.

-Yo soy ese guía –fue la sorpresiva respuesta del niño.

-¿Tú? ¿Acaso no eres demasiado joven para eso? –inquirió incrédulo.

-¿Y usted no es demasiado joven para ser un periodista? –le preguntó desafiante, y luego respondió:

-Mi padre me enseñó lo suficiente antes de morir para poder valerme en la vida como un excelente guía de turistas. Usted puede confiar plenamente en mis habilidades.

Tintín se quedó bastante sorprendido por la inteligente elocuencia del muchacho, y mientras le extendía la mano para cerrar el trato y contratarlo como su guía, le dijo con una simpática sonrisa:

-Bienvenido a nuestro grupo, entonces, joven…

-Seikah Inmani, señor Tintín. Gracias por confiar en mí como su guía… -le respondió mientras tomaba su mano, luego, y sin que el joven reportero lo notara, los ojos del chico se entrecerraron misteriosamente mientras le decía:

-Prometo que no los defraudaré…

-¡Oh! De eso estoy seguro, Seikah. ¡jah jah jah! –se rió inocentemente Tintín mientras le indicaba con un gesto de su mano para que salieran.

-Ahora vamos a buscar al resto del grupo, quiero que los conozcas. Son personas muy interesantes.

-Ya lo creo… -murmuró oscuramente el jovencito mientras caminaba por detrás de él.

Tintín y Seikah caminaron hasta un gran árbol que se encontraba en el centro del pueblo, donde todo el grupo dejó sus pertenencias al cuidado de un valiente Milóu, que al ver de regreso a su amo, se puso muy feliz, pero, de repente, comenzó a ladrarle amenazadoramente al niño guía.

-¡Cálmate, Milú! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Él es nuestro nuevo amigo! –lo retó su dueño, y mientras trataba de disuadirlo, llegaron Jackie y el capitán Haddock, quienes se sorprendieron al enterarse de quién sería su guía en aquel importantísimo viaje por la montaña en busca de la "Ciudad de las Sombras".

-¡¿Éste mocoso será nuestro guía?! –Se sorprendió de mala gana el ex marinero-. ¡Rayos y centellas! ¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loco, Tintín?! ¡El chico apenas ha roto el cascarón!

-Yo creo que no tiene nada de malo… -opinó Jackie un tanto pensativo-, durante mis viajes he visto a mucho niños servir como guías…

-¡¿Acaso me estás diciendo paranoico, marinero de agua dulce?! –se molestó el capitán mientras le blandía amenazadoramente su puño, poniendo algo nervioso al pobre arqueólogo.

-¡No! ¡No quise decir eso! Es que yo… -trató de disculparse rápidamente mientras le sonreía nerviosamente, pero justo en ese momento llegaron Jade, el tío y el profesor Tornasol, quienes también se sorprendieron al saber de la situación, pero Jade era la más encantada con la idea de tener al chico como compañero de viaje.

-¡Hola, Seikah! ¡Mi nombre es Jade! ¡Me alegra muchísimo que seas nuestro guía! –saludó felizmente la chiquilla, a lo que el jovencito también la saludó con formal alegría:

-El gusto es mío, linda Jade –respondió tomándole una se sus pequeñas manitas para besársela con cortesía.

-¡Oh! –exclamó la niña mientras se ponía roja como un tomate, sorprendida ante la elegancia y madurez del jovencito.

Mientras Tornasol evaluaba todo con su péndulo hasta que el rabioso capitán Haddock se lo quitó y lo lanzó lejos de allí, el viejo tío miraba de reojo al muchachito, totalmente desconfiado.

-Hay algo en ese niño que no me aglada pala nada… -murmuró pensativo-, su chi es muy extlaño…

-¡Capitán Haddock! –Se sorprendió Tintín después de haber calmado a Milóu al darse cuenta recién en el estado deplorable en que se encontraba su amigo-. ¿Qué le pasó?

-¡Nada que te importe! ¡Rayos y centellas! –replicó muy molesto mientras trataba de limpiarse su saco y su gorra negros manchados con los excrementos y plumas de las gallinas que lo habían atacado, y blandiendo su puño en dirección hacia donde se había encontrado con aquellas aves, gritó muy molesto:

-¡¡Malditas aves chupa sangre!! ¡¡Futuros guisados!! ¡¡Me las pagarán algún día!!

Y mientras el capitán refunfuñaba, le tocó el turno a Jade de preguntarle a su tío Jackie lo que le había ocurrido:

-¿Qué te pasó, tío? Tienes roto el pantalón… -inquirió su sobrina mientras le miraba de reojo la prenda rota y los calzoncillos largos que se le veían.

-Jadeee… No seas indiscreta -se molestó su tío mientras se tapaba con las manos la parte de atrás, poniéndose bastante colorado, pues allí era donde lo había mordido aquel perro odioso.

La niña sólo le sonrió divertida, como si supiera lo que le había ocurrido, pues su fértil imaginación le daba la respuesta a su pregunta.

-¿En dónde está Toru? –preguntó de pronto Jackie mientras miraba preocupado hacia todas direcciones sin poder divisarlo, y justo en ese momento, el pobre japonés obeso venía a toda prisa hacia ellos, tratando de escaparse de la mujer gorda que lo estaba persiguiendo.

-¡Ayúdeme, sensei! –pidió el pobre Toru mientras llegaba jadeante a su lado.

-No me metas en tus ploblemas amolosos,Tolu –rebatió nervioso el aludido, sin saber qué hacer al ver cómo la mujer acosaba a su discípulo-, yo sólo soy tu maestlo chi.

-¡Pero, sensei! –replicó desesperado mientras trataba de disuadir amablemente a la mujer.

-¡Yo me encargo! –exclamó Jade muy segura de sí misma, y entonces, ante la intriga de todo el mundo, se llevó aparte a la mujer, y luego de hablar unos momentos con ella, la obesa enamorada se fue mientras que con la mano se despedía de su amado Toru.

-¡Me salvaste, Jade! ¿Qué le dijiste? –le preguntó muy intrigado el interesado al ver regresar a la pequeña Jade a su lado.

-Le dije que cuando regresemos de nuestro viaje, tú te casarás con ella –le respondió con total naturalidad.

-¡¿Eeeeeeeeeeeh?! –exclamó todo el mundo, asombrado ante la ocurrencia de la niña. Sólo Seikah la miraba con gran admiración.

Y luego de aquella desagradable revelación, y de que todo el grupo tomara sus respectivas mochilas y se marcharan de allí siguiendo al recién aceptado pequeño guía, dos mujeres jóvenes que estaban conversando cerca de una pagoda hindú, lo miraron con extrañeza al verlo pasar, y después de que se hubieran alejado los extranjeros, una de ellas le preguntó a la otra:

-Oye, Ankahi, ¿y ese niño quién es?

-No lo sé –respondió la otra mujer con toda sinceridad-. Jamás lo vi en este pueblo.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por leer mi fics! ¡Bienvenidos Hiya y ****Protege of Master****! (Aunque me sigo preguntando cómo pueden leer esta historia si está escrita en castellano y ustedes hablan el inglés…) Bueno, pero eso no importa, ¡les prometo seguir escribiendo este fics hasta terminarlo!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	5. La Montaña de las Tinieblas

SEGUNDA PARTE: LA TRANSICIÓN

**Capítulo 5: La Montaña de las Tinieblas**

Mientras se dirigían hacia la montaña, Jade caminaba al lado de Seikah delante de todo el grupo, conversando sin parar, muy feliz por su presencia, ya que no iba a ser la única niña allí, además, el chico le simpatizaba muchísimo.

-Parece que a Jade le gustó mucho ese niño, tío –le comentó Jackie a su malhumorado pariente, quien replicó molesto:

-Pues a mí no me gusta nada ese mocoso, no confío en él.

-¿Por qué? A mí me parece muy competente… -replicó extrañado su sobrino.

-¡Aiiiyyyaaaa! ¡No contladigas a tu tío! –exclamó irritado mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza con los dedos de su mano

Jackie nada dijo mientras se friccionaba su cabeza adolorida, pero en su interior pensaba que su tío estaba exagerando.

Caminaron por la falda de la gigantesca montaña durante casi una hora, hasta que de pronto, el joven guía se detuvo y les dijo a los demás:

-De aquí en más tendremos que seguir a pie cuesta arriba por la montaña.

-¿A pie? –Se quejó el capitán, -yo pensaba que seguiríamos en burros, o tal vez alquilaríamos un automóvil.

-No se puede capitán –le dijo Tintín, -no hay caminos hacia al templo a donde nos dirigimos… Y además, recuerde que usted no se lleva muy bien con los animalitos de carga…

-¡¡Rayos y centellas, es cierto!! –Se acordó Haddock de aquellas desagradables experiencias vividas con las odiosas llamas del Perú-. ¡¡Que mil rayos partan a esas llamas!!

-¡Capitán! –lo retó su amigo reportero.

-Bueno, -comentó Chan mientras se sacaba la mochila de viaje de su espalda y la colocaba en el suelo-, primero tenemos que almorzar, luego subiremos la montaña, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡¡Siiiiii!! –asintieron todos con alegría al tiempo que desempacaban y comenzaban a armar un rudimentario campamento.

El grupo se daba muy bien a pesar de algunas diferencias que había entre ellos, bueno, en realidad la diferencia la hacían el tío de Jackie y el capitán Haddock, quienes siempre hallaban un motivo para discutir entre ellos y quejarse por todo.

Los que se llevaban muy bien comían y conversaban a gusto, sólo Toru y Seikah eran los únicos que no hablaban mucho, uno por tímido y el otro por reservado, simplemente se limitaban a escuchar y comer, y sólo de vez en cuando decían algo.

-Noté que eres un chico demasiado maduro para tu edad, Seikah –le comentó Tintín.

-Papá y yo tuvimos una vida muy difícil, señor Tintín, pero gracias a eso puedo valerme por mí mismo.

-¡Por eso te admiro tanto! –exclamó la joven Jade mientras abrazaba alegremente a Milóu y compartía con él parte de su almuerzo.

-Espero que aprendas de él, Jade –le aconsejó Jackie.

-¡De eso tenlo por seguro, tío!

-¡Vaya! ¡Parece que ya tienes novia, jovencito! –comentó mordazmente el capitán Haddock mientras le daba una buena palmada en la espalda el pequeño guía, provocando que se ahogara con el agua que estaba tomando.

-¡Eso es mentira! –negó Jade vehementemente mientras se cruzaba de brazos muy molesta, pero también tan colorada como un tomate, al igual que Seikah.

Todos los demás se rieron con la ocurrencia de Haddock, menos el tío, que seguía dudando del muchacho, aunque no supiera muy bien qué era lo que no le agradaba.

Después de media hora de descanso, el grupo decidió seguir caminando, esta vez iban a ir cuesta arriba, treparían la montaña.

Una vez que comenzaron el ascenso, Jade, quien caminaba junto a Milóu al lado de Seikah, le preguntó intrigada:

-¿Cómo se llama esta montaña?

Sin volver el rostro hacia ella, el chico respondió con su habitual seriedad:

-Le dicen la "Montaña de las Tinieblas".

-¿Y eso por qué? No he visto que este lugar esté rodeado de tinieblas, solo veo el cielo azul, rocas, animalitos y algo de vegetación y nada más.

-Cuenta la leyenda que las tinieblas aparecen cuando los "Moradores de la Tinieblas" vienen a detener a quienes quieren encontrar la Ciudad de las Sombras.

-¿Y eso es verdad? –preguntó fascinada.

El jovencito volvió esta vez su rostro hacia ella, le sonrió simpáticamente y le contestó:

-No lo creo, Jade, lamento desilusionarte.

-¡Oh! –se quejó la niña, desanimada por la respuesta, pues a ella le encantaba la idea de que pasara algo interesante en aquel viaje. Pero su tío Jackie, quien estaba caminando detrás de los niños no pensaba igual.

"Menos mal –pensó aliviado mientras daba un suspiro-. Con el sólo hecho de tener el problema de saber qué le pasó a Black, es más que suficiente para mí".

-¿Falta mucho para llegar a ese templo? –preguntó Tintín desde más atrás.

El chico miró hacia el cielo antes de contestar, como si estuviera evaluando algo, luego le contestó:

-Si el clima sigue tan bueno como hasta ahora, sólo tardaremos unas 10 horas, pero como se hará de noche temprano y tendremos que descansar, seguramente llegaremos mañana al atardecer.

-¡Rayos y centellas! –protestó Haddock, quien no era aficionado a las largas caminatas- ¡¿Diez horas caminando?! ¡¿Acaso este chico nos vio cara de chivos monteses?! ¡Que un mal rayo lo parta!

-¡Capitán! –lo amonestó el joven reportero.

-¿Diez horas? –apenas pudo comentar Toru, desalentado, pero el tío estaba peor.

-¡¿Diez holas?! ¡Aiiiyyaaaaa! –se quejó- ¡Yo no podlé caminal dulante tanto tiempo!

-Que Toru lo lleve entonces, tío –propuso Jackie.

-¡Uf…! –el aludido dio un suspiro de desgana, pero su maestro chi lo escuchó y protestó:

-¡¿Acaso te niegas a lleval en tus espaldas a tu maestlo chi, Tolu?!

-¡No, sensei! –quiso retractarse enseguida- Lo que pasa es que yo también me cansaré.

-Entonces… -llamó la atención Jade, sacando de su mochila un pequeño objeto hexagonal-, podemos usar la "Liebre" para poder ir más rápido y no cansarnos.

-¡Jade! –la amonestó su tío Jackie- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no saques los talismanes de la Sección 13?

-Como una 61 veces, tío –respondió inmutable-. Pero tienes que aceptar que en un momento u otro nos van a hacer falta. Siempre ocurre.

-Pero es mejor utilizar nuestras propias fuerzas y mente, Jade –replicó Jackie.

-Yo siempre lo hago cuando elijo qué talismán usar.

-¡Eres terrible, Jade! –protestó su tío fastidiado-. Siempre tienes una objeción para cada cosa que yo digo, ¿verdad?

-Puedo objetar pero siempre te escucho, tío Jackie.

-¡Me doy por vencido! –bufó el aludido derrotado ante el ingenio de su sobrina y prefirió seguir andando.

-¡Entonces andando! –festejó victoriosa Jade y echó a caminar llevando los mágicos talismanes en su mochila, al lado de Seikah y acompañada por Milóu.

-Sigamos a Jade –propuso alegremente Tintín, a quien no se le había escapado el pequeño detalle del talismán misterioso, al igual que Seikah, quien había escuchado cada palabra de aquella extraña conversación.

Pero de repente, la desubicada opinión del profesor Tornasol no se hizo esperar:

-¿Son caramelos? ¡Me encantan los caramelos! ¿Cuándo vamos a comerlos?

Todos los miraron, bastante desconcertados.

-¡Rayos y centellas! –Protestó el capitán- ¡Este pescado rancio está cada vez más sordo o tonto!

-¡capitán! –lo reprendió su amigo Tintín por su falta de respeto.

Y entre las protestas del capitán Haddock y el tío por tener que caminar tanto tiempo, todos partieron otra vez montaña arriba en busca del templo perdido. Cada uno de los viajeros llevaba su propio equipaje de viaje, Seikah iba a la cabeza junto a Jade y Milóu, luego, por detrás iba Jackie seguido por Tintín y Haddock, después de estos dos, venían el viejo tío y Toru, y por último, seguía el profesor Tornasol, quien desfrutaba una enormidad con todo lo que veía a su alrededor (científicamente hablando), y que por lo tanto se distraía con cualquier cosa, razón por la cual todos estaban pendientes de que no se quedara atrás ni se pierda.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de su joven guía Seikah, quien había demostrado su valía para seguir aquella travesía gracias a las preguntas que el desconfiado capitán Haddock les hacía a cualquier poblador que se les cruzara en el camino dándole la razón al niño y contrariando al capitán, el grupo seguía con seguridad el camino hacia su destino. Como ya comenzaba a atardecer, ya cerca de las 5 de la tarde, buscaron un lugar en dónde acampar y levantar las tiendas. El lugar que escogieron se encontraba al lado de un tranquilo arroyo que bajaba hacia el poblado más próximo, muchos kilómetros más abajo.

Jackie, Tintín, Toru, Haddock, y Seikah, se encargaron de levantar las tiendas, Jade y Milóu de buscar leña para encender el fuego, solamente el profesor Tornasol y el tío eran los únicos que no tenían nada manual que hacer, así que se dedicaron a averiguar con exactitud la ubicación del templo o husmear por los alrededores.

Seikah fue quien cocinó, y para la contrariedad del capitán Haddock (quien no le agradaba en lo más mínimo aquel chico sabelotodo), había desempeñado un buen papel como cocinero.

Llegó la noche y con ella la hora del sueño, a pesar de las protestas de Jade, Jackie la mandó a dormir mientras él y sus amigos conversaban del viaje y otras cosas.

-¿Por qué no lo mandas a dormir a él también? –protestó la niña, renuente a darse por vencida- Seikah también es un niño.

-Porque él no vive la misma vida que tú, Jade, por eso.

-¡Uf! ¡No es justo!

-Jadeee… -le advirtió su tío.

-Jade, tiene razón, señor Chan –replicó de pronto el jovencito mientras se ponía en pie-. Yo soy aún un niño y tengo que acostarme temprano.

-Seikah… -murmuró la niña, sorprendida. Jackie estaba tan sorprendido como ella.

Y sin decir una sola palabra más, el chico se retiró a su vieja tienda ante el asombro de todos.

-… Pero que jovencito tan maduro… -comentó el capitán Haddock.

Jade, al escuchar las palabras de aprobación de los demás, se fue inmediatamente en silencio hacia su carpa para dormir. Ella quería seguir el ejemplo de su nuevo y gran amigo.

-Creo que ese muchacho será un buen ejemplo para Jade, ¿verdad, tío? –le preguntó Jackie a su pariente, pero lo vio bastante preocupado antes que feliz-. ¿Qué pasa?

-…Aún no lo sé… -murmuró confundido el anciano.

Más tarde, todos se fueron a dormir. Jackie y Jade dormían en una misma tienda, Tintín, Milóu y el capitán Haddock en otra, el tío y el profesor Tornasol dormían en la otra carpa, y eran Toru y Seikah quienes dormían solos en sus propias tiendas de campaña, el primero debido a su gran tamaño, y el último porque su lona de piel de cabra era pequeña.

Eran pasadas las dos de la mañana cuando la pequeña Jade se despertó sobresaltada y decidió salir en silencio afuera para investigar. Un poco asustada y con la piel de gallina, la niña comenzó a inspeccionar por los alrededores hasta que escuchó unos extraños crujidos entre unos arbustos, así que, lentamente caminó temerariamente hacia estos para así poder sorprender al sospecho, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando el "ladrón" le saltó encima, lamiéndole efusivamente toda la cara.

-¡Milú! ¡jah jah jah! ¡Ya basta! –exclamó felizmente la niña mientras abrazaba al perrito blanco, pero sin que ellos se lo esperaran, apareció Seikah de repente y los tiró al suelo mientras decía:

-¡¡Cuidado!!

Unos afilados cuchillos pequeños de doble filo pasaron rasante por el lugar en donde estaba parada Jade, logrando lastimar con su roce al joven guía, quien también se había lanzado al suelo junto a la niña.

-¿E-estás bien? –le preguntó afligida mientras trataba de clamar a un molesto Milóu.

-Sí, pero estamos en graves problemas –contestó preocupado.

-¿Quién nos atacó?

-Son los "Moradores de las Tinieblas" –fue su sorpresiva respuesta.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Bienvenido a mi fics, Frito! **

**Ten paciencia que recién está empezando la cosa, pero ten por seguro que no esperarás en vano, ok? ¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	6. Los Moradores de las Tinieblas

**Capítulo 6: Los Moradores de la Tinieblas**

Los "Moradores de las Tinieblas" eran algo parecido a los humanos, pero estaban lejos de serlo. Sus pieles eran de un color gris con marcas azules formando extraños dibujos por todo sus cuerpos. Eran calvos, no tenían un solo pelo en el cuerpo, de dientes y uñas negros, puntiagudos y afilados. De ojos almendrados, extremadamente negros. Tenían las orejas puntiagudas y casi no tenían nariz. Sólo usaban por vestimenta uno precario taparrabo fabricado con tiras inmundas de cuero de animal. Eran salvajes y violentos, movidos por sus más profundos sentimientos de lealtad brutal hacia quien los había puesto allí como guardianes del camino hacia la "Ciudad de las Sombras". Jackie Chan y sus amigos estaban en la mira de estos asesinos bestiales.

Luego de haber sido rescatada por Seikah, Jade Chan notó con asombro cómo todo el lugar comenzaba a taparse por espesas tinieblas de color gris-verdosas, tan extrañas, que lograron apagar el fuego de la fogata, y entonces, unos horribles gritos aterradores de seres desconocidos la llenaron de pavor.

-¿E-esos son los Moradores…? –preguntó asustada la niña.

-Creo que sí –le contestó el muchachito mientras se miraba el hombro herido-, mi padre me contó que sus gritos eran como mil exclamaciones desgarradoras de los muertos.

-¡Uy! ¡En qué lío nos metimos! –dijo Jade un tanto arrepentida por su deseo de aventuras, pues su sano juicio le decía que aquello era muy peligroso.

-Ni se te ocurra levantar la cabeza, Jade –le advirtió Seikah.

-¿Por qué?

-Como no soportan la luz del sol, sus ojos están hechos para ver hasta la más mínima irradiación de luz corporal en la oscuridad. Ellos ubican a sus victimas por medio del brillo de las pupilas, por más ínfimo que este sea, así que mantente agachada. Pero igual tenemos que permanecer ocultos, ya que la luz de la Luna podría delatarnos.

Y las cosas eran como Seikah le había explicado a Jade, ella vio cómo los Moradores de las Tinieblas salían de entre los arbustos con un andar parecido al de los grande monos, armados peligrosamente con precarias pero afiladas armas, o sea, cuchillas, cuchillos pequeños, y guadañas. Eran muy peligrosos.

Pero, sin que ninguno de los dos se lo hubiera imaginado, el tío de Jade, Jackie Chan, salió semidormido de la carpa, en el peor de la situación. Se había despertado y no había visto a la niña en su bolsa de dormir, así que había decidido salir a buscarla.

-¡Oh no! –exclamó al verlo Jade preocupada y sorprendida-. ¡Mi tío! ¡Esas cosas van a atacarlo!

-¡Jadeee! ¿En dónde estás? ¿Tú apagaste la fogata? –preguntó el arqueólogo mientras miraba alrededor buscando la razón de su preocupación.

-¡¡Cuidado, tío Jackieee!! –lo previno su sobrina gritando lo más posible para así poder llamar su atención.

-¡¿Eh?! –se sorprendió el aludido por aquella advertencia sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

-¡¡Wah!! –exclamó cómicamente asustado al agacharse a tiempo antes de que unas cuchillas se le clavaran en la cabeza, que en cambio, le pasaron rozando por encima de él para luego clavarse en el tronco de un árbol.

Quizás fue el reflejo adquirido por la práctica de tantos años en el arte marcial del Kung Fu, pero lo cierto era que aunque no veía muy bien a causa de la oscuridad, Jackie se había salvado por un pelo de no morir.

-¡¿Pe-pero qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí?! –se preguntó malamente extrañado mientras sentía caer en sus manos extendidas varios mechones de su cabello y retrocedía bastante confundido tratando de mirar hacia todas direcciones.

De pronto, varios seres se la aparecieron para atacarlo, justo en el mismo instante en que Jackie Chan pisaba accidentalmente con los pies descalzos las brasas aún incandescentes de la fogata.

-¡¡Ouch!! –gritó adolorido mientras daba saltitos con el pie sano y se agachaba para tomarse el otro pie lastimado, acto afortunado, ya que al agacharse, evitó que uno de sus atacantes lo rebanara con una guadaña.

El joven chino, al notar por fin la extraña presencia de aquellos salvajes, tomó rápidamente por los extremos aún no encendidos de un par de brasas ardientes y las utilizó para defenderse de sus raros y agresivos atacantes.

El estilo de pelea de Jackie era bastante peculiar, sus movimientos eran cómicos de por sí, siempre tomado por sorpresa, podía improvisar rápidamente utilizando cualquier objeto que estuviera a su alcance (en este caso, los maderos encendidos), entre movimientos torpes y movimientos ágiles propios de un practicante de artes marciales, era difícil poder hacerle daño, además, Jackie Chan contaba con una buena estrella de la suerte.

Mientras Jade y un sorprendido Seikah miraban cómo aquel ingenuo arqueólogo quemaba con las brasas los traseros de sus atacantes, los demás miembros de la expedición comenzaron a despertarse por el ruido de aquel alboroto y empezaron a asomarse por las entradas de sus tiendas para saber lo que estaba pasando afuera, sin darse cuenta, que podían correr un gran peligro.

Tintín y el capitán Haddock fueron los primeros en asomarse fuera de la tienda.

-¡Rayos y centellas! –el capitán Haddock exclamó su sentencia favorita, muy molesto- ¡¿Pero qué es todo ese alboroto?!

A modo de respuesta, una daga peligrosamente afilada, fue a clavarse hacia la sartén que este sostenía para darle una tunda a quien lo había despertado, dejándolo estupefacto.

-¡Capitán! –exclamó Tintín asombrado mientras miraba aquel inesperado objeto- ¡Eso es una daga!

-¡No! ¡Si va a ser una flauta! ¡¡Claro que es una daga, rayos y centellas!! –le dijo muy molesto, pero un repentino ataque de tres Moradores, provocaron que ambos amigos salieran de su carpa para defenderse.

Tintín parecía un muchachito de poca fuerza debido a su delgada figura, pero, al haber protagonizado un sinfín de aventuras por todo el mundo y enfrentado a una variedad de situaciones peligrosas y tipos malos, sabía defenderse muy bien gracias a su ingenio, y también sabía golpear muy bien, por lo tanto, se daba maña para poder enfrentarse a esos seres tan extraños.

El capitán Haddock, era de corpulencia robusta, y por lo tanto, mucho más fuerte que su amigo, pero los años de bebida no le habían caído muy bien a sus reflejos, por lo tanto, era algo torpe y también miedoso, pero bruto y temerario cuando se enojaba, como buen lobo de mar. Ayudaba defendiendo a su amigo de esas bestias.

Mientras tanto, en la tienda de los más grandes, fue el viejo tío quien creyó haber escuchado algo extraño afuera, se incorporó un poco y se colocó sus anteojos.

-¿No escuchaste algo lalo de afuela, Tolnasol? –le preguntó, y como no hubo respuesta inmediata, enseguida se molestó y sacudió a un dormido científico hasta despertarlo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? –se preguntó Silvestre Tornasol mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos y miraba hacia el tío- ¿Acaso ocurrió un terremoto?

-¡Te plegunté si no escuchaste algo lalo! –le volvió a decir el viejo chino, muy molesto esta vez.

-¿Qué si no compré helado? –le preguntó extrañado-¡Pero tío! ¿Cómo cree que vendan helado por estas montañas? Creo que tubo un sueño, mejor será que volvamos a dormir.

Y acto seguido, así lo hizo para el fastidio del tío de Jackie y Jade, el profesor Tornasol roncaba como si nunca se hubiera despertado. Así que, muy enojado, el tío se asomó por la puerta de la tienda, para sólo darse con la nada agradable sorpresa de que estaban siendo atacados por unas extrañas bestias. Asustado, el anciano volvió a meterse en la tienda y a su bolsa de dormir.

-Cleo que es mejol quedalme aquí muy tlanquilito… -murmuró, pero, sabía que algo tenía que hacer para ayudar a su familia y amigos.

Al despertarse y ver semejante alboroto, y sobre todo al ver a esos monstruos, a Toru le dio tanto miedo que decidió quedarse escondido en su tienda de campaña hasta que pasara todo, pero al ver que los niños estaban a punto de ser atacados por un par de aquellos monstruos, el gigantesco japonés decidió vencer su miedo para ir a ayudar a su amiga Jade.

Toru salió tan deprisa como un bólido directo hacia los Moradores de las Tinieblas, arremetiendo contra ellos y dejando a los dos chicos bastante sorprendidos.

La redonda enormidad, la fuerza bruta, y el gran corazón de Toru, siempre lo alentó a defender a quienes lo habían perdonado por sus fechorías pasadas cuando servía para el jefe de la organización internacional la "Mano del Mal", Valmont. Ahora, siendo un buen chico, no dudaba en utilizar su gran masa de músculos, y grasa, para defender a sus nuevos seres queridos.

Milóu mordía tobillos a diestra y siniestra mientras Jade y Seikah, descubiertos, decidían que era lo mejor que debían hacer, pero, como era de esperarse, la niña prefirió la acción que al escondite. Y sin que Seikah pudiera detenerla, Jade se lanzó al ataque contra uno de los Moradores, dándole su mejor patada voladora, que para mala suerte de la niña, ni siquiera lo movió, sólo había logrado enfurecerlo más.

-Oh, oh… -dijo preocupada la niña mientras se daba cuenta de que acababa de meterse en graves problemas.

El Morador estaba furioso, miraba a la niña con gran enojo, con claras intenciones de acabar con ella. Y entonces, unas afiladas púas negras surgieron de su espalda, hombros y antebrazos, haciendo al monstruo mucho más peligroso.

Completamente asustada, la joven Jade, mientras le sonreía nerviosamente y trataba en vano de calmarlo, comenzó a retroceder lentamente al notar las asesinas intenciones del Morador de las Tinieblas para con ella, pero con tan mala suerte, que al no mirar hacia atrás mientras retrocedía, la niña tropezó con su propia mochila y cayó de bruces al suelo, permitiendo así, que el terrible enemigo la atacara.

-¡¡Ah!! ¡Esto me pasa por ser tan desordenada! ¡¡Tíooo!! –llamó Jade a su salvador al verse atacada y sin salvación.

-¡¡Jade!! –exclamó su tío Jackie mientras se sacaba a uno de los Moradores de encima suyo y se daba cuenta del terrible apuro de su sobrina. Entonces, el joven arqueólogo no dudó ni un segundo y corrió inmediatamente hacia donde se encontraba Jade para socorrerla.

Pero la criatura ya estaba prácticamente encima de la niña, y Jackie demasiado lejos como para evitar el inevitable zarpazo mortal.

-¡¡TÍOOOOOO!! –gritó Jade aterrorizada al tiempo que se cubría el rostro con sus pequeños brazos, en un vano intento de evitar el violento golpe.

-¡¡JADEEEEEEE!! –gritó Jackie, estupefacto, parándose en seco al ver que ya era demasiado tarde, el Morador de la Tinieblas había atacado mortalmente a su sobrina bajando fuertemente su brazote provisto de afiladas garras negras.

-¡¡No!! ¡¡Jade!! –gritó Toru aterrorizado al presenciar aquella horrible escena para luego caer al suelo y comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente la muerte de su querida amiga.

-¡Oh no! –exclamó estupefacto Tintín al ver lo sucedido.

-¡Rayos y centellas! –sólo pudo decir el capitán Haddock por lo sorprendido que estaba.

-… Jade… -apenas pudo murmurar el pobre muchacho, mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, y que desde sus ojos, las lágrimas comenzaban a correr.

**Nota de una Autora Descuidada:**

**Bueno, ya estoy de regreso después de mis vacaciones. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, por lo menos, va tomando forma.**

**¿Habrá muerto Jade? Bueno, he de confesarles que esta idea está rondando por mi cabeza, pero no se asusten, que la pelea entre ella y su tío es algo imprescindible para esta historia. ¿Pero cuándo morirá Jade? ¿Ahora? ¿O después?**

**¡Saludos a todos!**

**¡Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	7. El Sorprendente Poder de los Talismanes

**Capítulo 7: El Sorprendente Poder de los Talismanes**

Jackie Chan cayó de rodillas al suelo, incrédulo ante lo que veían sus ojos. ¿Acaso había presenciado la muerte de su sobrina? No… ¡Era una locura! ¡Una mentira! ¡Miles de veces Jade había estado en problemas, pero jamás le había pasado algo realmente malo! No… Aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla, una terrible pero verdadera pesadilla… Y él le había fallado a Jade, no la había cuidado bien. Él era el único culpable de su muerte.

-… Es… mi culpa… -apenas susurró, totalmente traumatizado, impactado ante aquella dura realidad. ¿Qué le diría a los padres de Jade? ¿Cómo podría él seguir viviendo sin su querida sobrina Jade?

Jackie escuchó que lo llamaban entre la oscuridad de su adolorida y confundida mente, apenas podía distinguir aquella voz, le era familiar, sí, pero estaba tan atontado que no podía prestarle atención del todo. Pero poco a poco, aquella diminuta voz en su cabeza, se escuchó más y más fuerte, hasta rebelar su verdadera procedencia.

-¡¡Tío!!

-¿Ja-Jade…? –el joven chino parecía volver a la realidad.

-¡¡Tío Jackie!!

-¿Eh…? –volvió a escuchar… No, no podía ser posible, ¿acaso esa voz era de su sobrina? Entonces… ¿ella no estaba muerta?

-¡¡Jade!! –exclamó por fin Jackie al volver totalmente a la realidad y poner toda su atención hacia el lugar de donde provenía la querida voz de su sobrina.

-¡Jade…! –se sorprendió gratamente el arqueólogo al ver sana y salva a su sobrina. Entonces supo porqué no le había pasado nada malo a Jade, ya que Seikah se interpuso entre ella y el monstruo, bloqueando temerariamente el golpe de aquel animal con el viejo bastón que su padre le había entregado como flamante guía de aquella región.

Chan, sin perder más tiempo, se lanzó velozmente hacia ellos para ayudar al pequeño guía, ya que sus fuerzas comenzaron a flaquearle. La descomunal fuerza de aquella bestia, era demasiado para un simple niño de 13 años.

De una sola buena patada voladora, Jackie lanzó lejos al Morador de las Tinieblas, salvando así a Seikah y su protegida. Entonces, el tío de Jade no perdió tiempo e inmediatamente abrazó muy alborozado a su querida sobrina, a quien no le agradó mucho aquella muestra de cariño frente a su nuevo amigo.

-¡Ya basta, tío! ¿Qué te pasa? –decía esta mientras trataba de zafársele.

-¡Jade! ¡Estás bien! ¡Pensé que habías muerto! –seguía diciendo emocionado abrazándola fuertemente.

-¿Acaso estás llorando por mí, tío Jackie? –preguntó la niña, con un dejo de burla en su voz.

-¿Yo? ¡Por supuesto que no! –negó feliz mientras se ponía en pie y se enjuagaba las lágrimas-. Sólo se me entró una basurita al ojo, eso es todo…

Luego, su atención se concentró en Seikah.

-¿Estás bien? Gracias por salvar a Jade, por un momento pensé lo peor.

-Yo estoy bien, señor Chan –le contestó gravemente, como de costumbre-. Pero esto aún no termina, hay más monstruos como ése.

Y cuando apenas había terminado esa oración, varios Moradores de las Tinieblas comenzaron a aparecer por todas direcciones desde la vegetación circundante, dispuestos a atacarlos.

-¡Oh no! ¡Mal día! ¡Mal día! –se quejó el arqueólogo con su sentencia favorita mientras se ponía espalda contra espalda con Jade y Seikah mientras veía cómo aquellos engendros comenzaban a rodearlos-, esto no tendrá fin…

-Si usamos los talismanes podremos derrotarlos, tío Jackie –propuso la niña.

-¿Y en dónde están? –preguntó el aludido.

-En mi mochila.

-¿Y en dónde está tu mochila? ¿En la tienda de campaña?

-¡Ups! –exclamó la niña sonriendo vergonzosamente mientras se llevaba la palma de su mano a la cabeza para darse un golpecito-. Resulta que cuando pateaste a ese bicho, la mochila se le atascó en una de sus patas…, y ya sabes el resto. Así que… ¡tú tienes la culpa!

Jackie revoleó los ojos antes de replicarle con un dejo de reproche:

-Jadeee… La mochila tenía que estar en nuestra tienda, no olvidada en medio del bosque.

-No estaba en medio del bosque, estaba en medio del campamento –replicó incorregible la niña.

-Es lo mismo.

-No, porque…

-¡¡Cuidado!! –advirtió Seikah al ver que los Moradores por fin se les lanzaron al ataque.

Entonces, Jackie y Jade dejaron de discutir y se colocaron en su mejor posición de lucha marcial, dispuestos a defenderse de sus agresores. También Tintín, Haddock, Toru y Milóu, que respiraron aliviados al ver que Jade se encontraba bien, estaban por ser atacados en masa por aquellos horribles monstruos, el tío y Tornasol no podían hacer nada al respecto, ya que el primero no conocía a esas bestias, por lo tanto, no podía utilizar cualquier hechizo chi, y bueno, el segundo seguía durmiendo tranquilamente sin enterase de nada en lo absoluto. Todo estaba demasiado complicado, pero Jade tuvo una brillante idea, y no tardó en ejecutarla.

-¡MIlú! –llamó la niña al Fox Terrier-. ¡Tráeme mi mochila!

-¡Ve Milú! –le ordenó su dueño inmediatamente sin dudar un segundo, pues conociendo la sagacidad de la niña, sospechaba que ella tenía un plan.

El perrito blanco fue veloz, ningún monstruo pudo detenerlo, así que llegó sin problemas hasta la mochila que se encontraba tirada entre unos arbustos, la agarró y se la llevó hasta donde estaba Jade, quien la tomó y la abrió rápidamente, sacando los ansiados talismanes.

-¡Ya verán! –exclamó amenazante mientras sonreía pícaramente- ¡Usaré el poder del talismán del cerdo!

Entonces, para sorpresa de todos lo que no conocían estos talismanes misteriosos, un par de rayos salieron de los ojos de Jade para impactar en un gran árbol solitario que se encontraba a un costado del campamento, incendiándolo. Al ver el enorme árbol incendiado, los Moradores de las Tinieblas se lastimaron sus sensibles ojos y salieron huyendo de allí, despavoridos, rumbo cuesta abajo y dejando libres a sus victimas. El Plan de la niña, había dado resultado.

-¡Hay que apagar el fuego antes que se propague! –ordenó Tintín alarmado.

-¡No hay problema! –replicó Jade con su habitual entusiasmo, y tomando otro par de talismanes, el del conejo y el del mono, la niña se transformó en elefante con el poder del segundo talismán, y con la ayuda de la velocidad adquirida por el poder del talismán del conejo, se dirigió inmediatamente hasta el río cercano para volver con la suficiente agua como para apagar el fuego del árbol incendiado. Luego de lograr su objetivo, se des transformó y tomando el talismán del caballo y lo colocándolo en el tronco del maltratado árbol, logró curarlo mágicamente, devolviéndole toda su lozanía, dejando a todos los demás, exceptuando a Jackie y Toru, sinceramente sorprendidos.

-¡¡Qué mil rayos me partan si lo que acabo de ver no es brujería!! –exclamó asustado el capitán Haddock, aún sin comprender del todo lo que acababa de presenciar.

-¿Qué son esos objetos? –le preguntó intrigado Tintín a Jade acercándose a ella.

-¿Estos? Pues son los doce talis… -comenzó entusiasmada con su explicación la aludida, pero Jackie la interrumpió algo molesto.

-Jadeee… No tienes por qué contarlo todo, sé más prudente.

-Pero, tío –le replicó la niña-, ellos ya lo vieron todo y además son buenas personas. No tiene nada de malo que lo sepan, después de todo, son nuestros compañeros de viaje y no sería justo para ellos.

Una vez más, Jackie era derrotado con el clásico juego de "quien tiene la razón" de Jade, por lo tanto, la sagaz niña siguió con su explicación.

-Éste –dijo mientras le mostraba uno de los talismanes al joven reportero-, es uno de los doce talismanes de Shendú. Cada uno tiene poderes diferentes.

-Y según, veo, siempre los sacan de problemas –opinó Tintín con una sonrisa.

-¡Exacto! –secundó muy alegre la niña.

Mientras la niña seguía con sus explicaciones, el pequeño guía, Seikah, escuchaba con suma atención todo lo que ella decía.

-¡Rayos y centellas! –Vociferó el capitán Haddock- ¡Si no fuera porque lo acabo de ver con mis propios ojos, no lo hubiera creído jamás!

-Oye, Milú –le dijo a su perro-, ¿te imaginas todos los problemas que no evitaríamos si tendríamos algo así?

Milóu ladró secundando a su amo.

-Pero también lo quisieran tener las personas malas, así que no los muestres tan a la ligera, podría resultar peligroso –advirtió el joven reportero, a la que la niña, lo único que hizo, fue resoplar fastidiada. ¡Hasta él, que era uno de sus nuevos amigos, le daba un sermón!

Jackie Chan le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo:

-Él tiene razón, Jade, además, será mejor que nos vayamos a las tiendas para seguir durmiendo.

-¿Y los Moradores de las Tinieblas? –Preguntó ella intrigada- ¿qué haremos con ellos?

-¿Los qué? –le inquirió un tanto sorprendido, pues era la primera vez que escuchaba eso.

-Los Moradores de las Tinieblas –se apresuró a responder el guía-. Yo les explicaré todo.

Mientras mandaban a dormir a una molesta Jade, su tío, "el" tío, Toru, Tintín y el capitán Haddock, escuchaban el relato de Seikah sobre aquellos seres increíbles pero peligrosos. También les dijo que muy probablemente ya no habría más peligros aquella noche, pues Jade los había espantado completamente. Aún así, el joven chino, el obeso japonés, el menudo reportero y el capitán venido a millonario, se turnaron cada dos horas hasta el amanecer, vigilando por si aquellas criaturas volvían. La noche pasó con total tranquilidad, dándole la razón al joven guía.

Amaneció un hermoso y helado día, y a la hora que Seikah había señalado, todos juntaron sus cosas y partieron montaña arriba, rumbo al tan anhelado templo. Caminaron por varias horas, y luego de muchas protestas del tío y el capitán Haddock, se detuvieron a almorzar cerca del mediodía. Luego de este descanso, todos volvieron al camino. Mientras ascendían, la montaña se hacía cada vez más empinada, haciendo cada vez más difícil la escalada. Pero, ya cerca del atardecer, vieron con mucha alegría el enorme edificio pardo que emergía de entre las rocas. Aquel era el templo que tanto buscaban.

**Notas de Una Autora Descuidada:**

**Bueno, por fin hago entrega de otro capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. **

**Aún no me decido si Seikah será totalmente malo o se hará amigo de Jade y los demás, ya veré según cómo se vaya desarrollando la historia, pues es allí cuando decido cómo terminará todo, aunque me sepa la idea original de la historia. ¡Hasta yo misma me sorprendo! ¡Jah jah jah!**

**¡Los quiero mucho! ¡Gracias por leer mi fics!**

**¡Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	8. La Leyenda de la Ciudad de las Sombras

**Capítulo 8: La Leyenda de Ciudad de las Sombras**

Felices por ver cumplirse parte de sus objetivos, nuestros viajeros caminaron lo poco que faltaba de aquel camino empinado hasta llegar ante las puertas del fabuloso templo budista.

-Yo llamaré a la puerta –les dijo el joven guía, e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia una de las tantas torres antiguas que se encontraban cerca del templo y subió hasta arriba por una de las escaleras. Una vez allí, hizo sonar una enorme campana con un viejo y gran martillo que se encontraba allí. Pasaron unos minutos totalmente silenciosos, y entonces, una de las grandes hojas de la gran puerta de madera maciza, se abrió con lentitud, dando a conocer a un joven monje.

-Bienvenidos… -los saludó amablemente-. Pasen, les ofrecemos nuestra hospitalidad bajo la protección de Buda.

Jackie Chan y Tintín también lo saludaron inclinándose y juntando las palmas de sus manos. Ellos, que habían viajado tanto alrededor del mundo y conocido a diferentes culturas, sabían cómo comportarse en cada situación. Seikah también saludó de la misma manera, pues él era un lugareño. Jade Chan y los demás los imitaron. Luego del respetuoso saludo tradicional, el joven monje, llamado Ten Aptur, los condujo hacia el monje principal de aquella comunidad que vivía en plena soledad entre aquellas frías y desérticas montañas semi nevadas.

Jackie y los demás fueron introducidos a un enorme salón rústico, en cuyo fondo se encontraba una anciano maestro budista sentado en un viejo y delgado cojín frente a una mesa negra muy baja, en donde se podían distinguir unos papeles, unos cuantos libros y un tintero con su pincel. Por lo visto, se dedicaba a la erudición.

Este viejo monje, tenía la cabeza afeitada como todos los demás monjes de su orden, vestía rústicas pero limpias vestiduras largas color bermellón oscuro hechas con la lana de las ovejas de montaña.

Al ver a aquel grupo extraño de visitantes, el anciano levantó su vista de entre sus escrituras y fijó su atención sobre ellos.

Todos se apresuraron a saludarlo cortésmente.

-Ellos son nuestros nuevos huéspedes –anunció Ten Aptur-. Me contaron que vinieron en busca de unos amigos.

-Sean bienvenidos a nuestro humilde templo –les dijo con sencillez el anciano mientras se ponía en pie y los saludaba.

-Muchas gracias por su benevolencia, su gran eminencia –contestó cortésmente el joven Tintín-. Mi nombre es Tintín, y soy reportero. He de confesarle que vinimos hasta aquí para…

-Tranquilo. Seguramente mañana tendremos el tiempo suficiente para tratar sus asuntos –lo interrumpió con una calma absoluta-, cuando todos ustedes ya hayan comido y descansado un poco, ¿no es verdad? Los niños y los ancianos deben estar cansados por tan ardua caminata. Nuestra hospitalidad está disponible para ustedes. Que le benevolencia de Buda siempre los ilumine.

Terminó de decir el gran lama dando a entender que para todo había un momento. Tintín y los demás se inclinaron ante el sabio hombre y juntos acompañaron al joven monje que los había conducido desde la entrada hasta sus nuevos aposentos. Todos dormirían en una única y gran habitación sobria.

Las camas eran tan rústicas como los pocos muebles que habían allí, con un colchón relleno de paja, un par de sábanas de algodón y una cubrecama gruesa para poder pasar la fría noche en aquel lugar. Las ventanas eran muy pequeñas, con postigos y viejas cortinillas rojas.

Una vez que acomodaron sus equipajes y comieron arroz hervido en tazones de barro y bebieron el agua que les había traído otro monje, todos se prepararon para dormir.

-¡Qué bien! –exclamó Toru muy contento mientras se metía a la cama haciéndola crujir por su gran envergadura-. ¡No veía la hora de de acostarme y descansar!

-¡Te cuidado de que no se te rompa la cama, jah jah jah! –replicó muy bromista el capitán Haddock con gran vehemencia, quien se encontraba en una de las camas que daban al frente.

-¡Capitán! –lo regañó su joven amigo, que ya estaba acostado en la cama de al lado, pues no le agradaban aquella clases de bromas, mucho menos, físicas.

-¡Rayos y centellas con este niño! –se molestó el capitán-, ¡sólo era una pequeña broma!

Tintín no era muchacho de pelearse con los demás, más bien era del estilo tranquilo pero regañón, en cambio, su amigo, el capitán Haddock era de aquellos que le encantaba increpar a los demás con los más diversos insultos y pelearse con quien no le cayera bien. Aunque ellos dos casi nunca llegaban a tener peleas, tenían aquella sincera y buena amistad en que alguno de ellos dos podía disgustarse con el otro sin llegar a una discusión que los separara. Pero Jackie y los demás no lo sabían, y al verlos "discutir"de esa manera se preocuparon mucho por ellos. Ése no era momento de andar peleándose por cualquier cosa.

Todos se miraron en silencio por unos momentos sin saber muy bien qué decir para suavizar aquella pequeñísima refriega entre aquellos dos amigos, hasta que…

-Mi querido amigo –comenzó a hablar tranquilamente el profesor Tornasol, el erudito del grupo, mientras se acomodaba los pequeños anteojos redondos acostado en su cama al lado de Haddock-, ¿acaso usted dijo que mañana almorzaremos rábanos y centollas? ¡Qué lástima! No me gustan los rábanos…

Jackie, Tintín, Haddock, el tío, y Toru, se le quedaron mirando bastante pasmados. Como siempre, el inocente profesor Silvestre Tornasol, decía algo totalmente diferente a lo que se hablaba en torno suyo gracias a su sordera.

Fue el joven Tintín quien comenzó a reírse con ganas por aquella ocurrencia oportuna de su amigo científico, luego, los demás también estallaron en carcajadas, sintiéndose libres por el tenso momento que habían tenido antes.

-¡Rábanos y centollas! ¡Rayos y centellas! –se quejaba Haddock haciendo una comparación de las palabras-, ¡este mequetrefe está más sordo que una cuba!

-¡Capitán! –volvió a llamarle la atención del joven reportero por su mala educación, pero éste no le hizo caso alguno.

Al ver que todos se reían, el profesor Tornasol se molestó y dijo mientras volvía a recostarse y se tapaba con la frazada hasta las orejas:

-No le veo nada de gracioso el que no me gusten los rábanos…

Mientras todos se calmaban por el hilarante momento, Jackie Chan notó que su sobrina aún no se acostaba y ni siquiera estaba en la habitación. Luego de preguntarle a los demás si sabían en dónde estaba Jade, y al recibir sus negativas, Jackie decidió levantarse y salir a buscarla.

A todo esto, Jade se encontraba a solas en el viejo pasillo con Seikah, quien pretendía regalarle algo a la niña.

-Mira, Jade, esto es para ti –dijo el joven guía mientras sacaba un pequeño objeto del raído bolsillo de su saco. Era una fina cadenita plateada con una extraña pero hermosa piedra de cristal -. Como las cosas pueden ponerse peligrosas, esto te traerá buena suerte.

-¿De verdad es para mí? –se sorprendió la niña mientras lo tomaba-. ¿Y dices que me traerá suerte? Yo tengo bastante buena suerte en mis viajes con mi tío Jackie, más bien deberías dárselo a él.

-No deberías hacerlo –le advirtió Seikah-, lo hice especialmente para ti. Más bien es una especie de repelente contra esos monstruos.

-Ya viste que sé defenderme muy bien contra esas cosas con ayuda de los talismanes, no hacía falta que hicieras esto para mí, yo sé cuidarme sola muy bien.

-¿Entonces no lo quieres? –preguntó el muchacho algo entristecido, luego extendió su mano y dijo desconsoladamente:

-Muy bien, si esa es tu decisión…

Entonces, al verlo reaccionar de esa manera, Jade se sintió algo culpable con sus palabras, después de todo, él se lo había hecho con toda la buena voluntad y ahora ella se lo tiraba a la cara como si fuera un pedazo de basura. Entonces, la niña retiró la mano y se hizo como que pensara un poco antes de decirle con tono dubitativo:

-Bueno, lo acepto sólo porque tú lo hiciste, ¿sí?, después de todo somos muy buenos amigos, ¿no es verdad, Seikah?

-¡Claro! –exclamó sonriente el muchacho.

Y mientras los dos comenzaban a reírse, Jackie Chan los encontró.

-¿Así que aquí estaban, no? –el joven arqueólogo estaba molesto-. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que tienes que acostarte temprano, Jade? Es por tu bien.

Jade revoleó los ojos antes de contestarle un tanto fastidiada:

-Me lo dijiste como 30 veces, tío… Ya pareces disco rayado…

-Jadeee….

-¡Uf…! –volvió a quejarse la rebelde niña y se fue directo hacia el salón-dormitorio mientras murmuraba:

-… Cómo me gustaría ser grande de una vez para hacer lo que yo quiera…

-Ser grande no es solamente hacer lo que uno quiera, Jade, también es ser responsable –le replicó su tío que la había escuchado.

Entonces, Jade se paró y lo miró molesta:

-Olvidaste decir que también hay que ser tan aburrido como tú.

-Yo no soy aburrido –replicó el arqueólogo un tanto incrédulo.

-Lo eres. Pregúntale a Toru y al tío y te lo dirán… Hasta mañana, tío Jackie.

Y mientras la niña entraba al dormitorio, Jackie Chan, de brazos cruzados, dijo:

-Yo no soy aburrido… -luego miró hacia Seikah y le preguntó:

-Yo no soy aburrido, ¿verdad?

El chico lo miró de reojo algo nervioso y respondió apresuradamente:

-Tengo que ir a dormir, mañana será un largo día. ¡Hasta mañana, Sr. Chan!

Y el chico se fue lo más rápido que pudo hacia la dirección del dormitorio, en dónde desapareció por la puerta de entrada, dejando bastante perplejo al pobre Jackie.

Era muy temprano por la mañana cuando todos se despertaron gracias a las campanadas que daban los jóvenes monjes en las torres del templo budista, preparándose para un día más de búsqueda espiritual.

-¡¡Rayos y centellas!! ¡¡Trogloditas en faldas!! ¡¡Canallas!! ¡¡Rastreros!! ¡¡Despertadores de pacotilla!! ¡¿Estas son horas de despertar a la gente decente?! –comenzó a protestar el capitán Haddock blandiendo amenazadoramente su puño, muy molesto por aquel repentino "despertador".

-¡¡Aaiiiiyyaaaa!! –exclamó muy enojado el tío de Jackie mientras le daba un buen coscorrón en la cabeza al amigo de Tintín, callándolo-. ¡¡Tú eles el que no deja dolmil a la gente con tus glitos desafolados!!

-Ggrrrrr… -gruñía molesto el ex marino mercante, sobándose el golpe mientras miraba con fastidio al anciano chino sin animarse a replicarle con sus conocidos improperios. .

-Capitán… -le dijo Tintín mientras se levantaba de su cama-. Usted ya sabe que esta gente se levanta muy temprano junto con el sol. ¿Recuerda a aquellos monjes budistas que nos ayudaron cuando viajamos a las montañas del Tíbet para rescatar a Chang? Ellos también se levantaban temprano.

-¡Claro que me acuerdo, rayos y centellas! ¡¿Acaso me crees senil?!

-Creo que ya es hora de pedirle al lama que nos indique cómo llegar hasta la "Ciudad de las Sombras" –propuso Jackie Chan para acallar al capitán Haddock-. Me preocupa el capitán Black.

-Y a mí los hermanos Hernández y Fernández –apoyó ansioso el joven reportero.

Luego de media hora ya todos estaban listos para partir, sólo les hacía falta la ubicación de la dichosa ciudad oculta y eso sólo lo sabía el maestro principal de aquel templo, así que solamente Jackie, Jade, Tintín y Seikah, guiados por Ten Aptur, fueron a visitar al gran maestro para pedirle consejo, no quiso ir todo el grupo para no molestarlo, ya que el monje era muy viejo.

Ya en el salón principal y después de los respectivos saludos, el joven arqueólogo fue quien hizo la tan ansiada pregunta, por lo que el lama, luego de unos momentos de meditación, le contestó con gran tranquilidad:

-La ciudad que ustedes buscan es muy difícil de encontrar, siempre sumida en las profundidades de la oscuridad y llena de peligros ocultos. Se dice que allí existe una raza, una civilización maligna llena de maldad, cuya más importante predicción vaticina que dentro de unos días ocurrirá una alineación planetaria que los beneficiará abriendo las puertas de una dimensión tan oscura como sus ambiciones. Esta gente que vive en la "Ciudad de las Sombras" es descendiente de los habitantes de aquella extraña dimensión, que por siglos esperaron la apertura de su reino para volver a gobernar la Tierra. Ahora que la fecha clave se acerca, ellos se volverán más peligrosos de lo que son, y nosotros, los representantes de la fe en este planeta, esperamos el advenimiento de un gran héroe que logre derrotarlos y así evitar que se abra del portal de la oscuridad como sucedió hace dos mil años atrás.

-¿Qué ocurrirá si se abren las puertas? –preguntó Jackie con preocupación.

El lama lo observó con detenimiento por unos momentos, y luego respondió con un leve tono de alarma en su tranquila voz:

-La oscuridad gobernará cada rincón de este planeta, dando paso a una era de esclavitud a mano de lo civilización maldita que nos invadirá. Sería el fin de nuestro modo de vida como lo conocemos.

-¿De verdad cree que algo así pueda pasar? –preguntó el siempre lógico Tintín, quien no creía en esas cosas tan fácilmente.

El viejo monje volvió a permanecer en silencio antes de responder a aquella pregunta.

-Si ustedes encuentran la "Ciudad de las Sombras", esa sería la señal indiscutible de la veracidad de mis palabras.

-¿Nadie antes trató de encontrar esa ciudad? –esta vez fue Jade quien preguntó, muy interesada por lo que escuchaba.

El anciano le sonrió amablemente a la niña antes de responderle.

-No, a menos que los habitantes de la "Ciudad de las Sombras" lo hubieran querido así. Solamente nosotros y algunos pocos sobre este mundo sabemos sobre su existencia.

-¿Y por qué dice usted "si ellos hubieran querido"? –Inquirió nuevamente el joven reportero-, ¿acaso hay un motivo para ello?

El viejo lama asintió con la cabeza.

-La leyenda de aquella civilización oscura, cuenta que una persona nacida en este mundo sería la "llave" que abriría el portal de la dimensión oscura.

-¿La llave? –preguntó Jackie Chan con extrañeza-. ¿Cómo sería eso?

-No lo sabemos con exactitud –el monje negó lentamente con su cabeza-, pero creemos que es persona tendrá el poder espiritual suficiente como para poder abrir una dimensión.

-Eso es algo…, muy difícil de creer –comentó sinceramente Tintín mientras enmarcaba las cejas, escéptico ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¡Uf! ¡No tienes idea de las cosas asombrosas que hemos visto mi tío y yo durante este año! –le dijo Jade muy emocionada-, si tú las verías, ya no serías tan incrédulo…

-Jadeee… -Jackie le llamó la atención a su sobrina por su atrevimiento.

-Eso no lo dudo, Jade –le replicó el reportero un tanto pensativo-, pero lo que me llama más la atención es que, como dice aquí el gran maestro, sólo se les revela la existencia de la "Ciudad de las Sombras" a quienes, de alguna manera, tienen que conocerla. En nuestro caso, sospecho que alguno de nosotros es la llave para abrir ese supuesto portal, si es que existe de verdad…

Todos los presentes se le quedaron mirando, completamente mudos.

-¿De verdad…, crees eso? –inquirió el joven oriental bastante preocupado-. Pero si es así, ¿por qué no se llevaron a la persona que representa esa llave? ¿Por qué tomarse la molestia de secuestrar al capitán Black y a sus dos amigos?

-Tenga en cuenta que no sabemos con certeza el paradero de ellos tres –replicó Tintín-, sólo sabemos que desaparecieron mientras investigaban por los alrededores de esta montaña. No hay nada que indique con seguridad que fueron secuestrados…

Luego, el joven reportero se quedó un momento en silencio, pensativo al recordar su aventura en el Tíbet cuando fue a rescatar a su adolescente amigo Cheng cuando éste había sufrido un accidente aéreo. Si no hubiera sido por la afortunada a ayuda del "Hombre de las Nieves", jamás lo hubiera encontrado con vida. Pero esta vez… ¿podría encontrar a los hermanos gemelos con la misma buena estrella? No lo sabía con seguridad.

-Necesitan hacer sacrificios humanos… -dijo de pronto el viejo Lama sacando a Tintín de sus pensamientos-. Además de la llave, tienen que ofrecer la sangre de un héroe para abrir el portal.

Nadie dijo nada ante esto, pues sentían que sin quererlo, estaban metiéndose en algo bastante peligroso. Ya no era un asunto de rescate, sino, de supervivencia.

Pero fue la pequeña Jade quien, como siempre, fue la que tomó la iniciativa del asunto.

-¡Perfecto! –exclamó mientras se ponía en pie-. ¿Así que nos están invitando a su ciudad? ¡Pues bien! ¡Iremos hasta allá, rescataremos a los chicos de esos tipos malos y patearemos sus traseros para salvar a nuestro planeta Tierra de la oscuridad!

-Jade… -murmuró su tío. Aunque hacía más de un año que su sobrina se encontraba viviendo con él y su viejo tío, nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo… ni preocuparlo-. Jade, esto no es ningún juego, esto es algo muy serio.

-Ya lo séee… -protestó la niña fastidiada de tener que escuchar lo mismo cada vez que tenían problemas, pero siempre sabía cómo ganarle a su tío.

-Mira, tío. Si realmente tú te tomaras las cosas en serio como dices, te pondrías más firme conmigo y nunca me permitirías acompañarte en tus, siempre, peligrosas aventuras.

Jackie no supo qué decirle, ya que la niña tenía toda la razón.

Entonces, el joven Tintín comenzó a reírse con una risita apenas sofocada con su mano.

-Tu sobrina tiene toda la razón, Jackie –apenas pudo decir el reportero de acción ocasionando que Jade se sintiera triunfante, pero este sentimiento no le duró mucho, ya que Tintín agregó luego con seriedad:

-Pero también tienes razón el no querer permitirle a la niña participar en este viaje. Sugiero que la dejemos aquí en el templo budista, donde será más seguro para ella. Claro, si es que tú y el gran Lama lo quieran así.

-Por mí, está bien –asintió Jackie Chan para la desgracia de su sobrina.

-A nosotros no nos molestaría tenerla como huésped –aceptó el monje sin más preámbulos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Oooh…! –se quejó la niña al escuchar su sentencia, pera ya nada podía hacer, todo estaba listo y empacado.

-¿Puede también quedarse mi amigo, el profesor Silvestre Tornasol? –Preguntó luego el muchacho al gran monje-. No creo que sea conveniente para él acompañarnos en esta aventura si es tan peligrosa.

Con su siempre apacible semblante, el anciano le respondió de igual forma:

-Tanto la niña como el hombre serán bienvenidos a nuestro humilde hogar.

Entonces, Tintín se puso en pié para luego juntar sus manos e inclinarse ante él saludándolo en la forma budista:

-Muchísimas gracias por su bondad, que el camino de Buda siempre esté abierto para usted-. Y acto seguido, se marchó de allí para darles las noticias a sus amigos, mientras tanto, el Lama había sacado un viejo pergamino amarillento de un igual ajado cofrecillo y se lo entregó a Jackie diciendo:

-Éste mapa los guiará hacia la Ciudad de las Tinieblas. Ten Aptur irá con ustedes para ayudarlo en lo que necesiten. Tengan mucho cuidado y que el camino de Buda los ilumine en su empresa.

Jackie tomó el mapa y se lo agradeció, luego se puso en pie junto con Jade y Seikah (quien no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra durante toda la sesión), y se inclinaron ante él como modo de despedida para luego salir de aquella vieja y gran habitación llena de velas, adornada con alfombras orientales y un gran Buda tallado en piedra. Mientras caminaban por el largo y estrecho pasillo iluminado gracias a la luz del sol que entraba por grandes y viejas ventanas, la pequeña Jade se quedó plantada de repente y replicó:

-¡No es justo, tío! ¡Yo quiero ir con ustedes!

Jackie se dio media vuelta y observó seriamente a su sobrina.

-No puedes, Jade, ya lo decidimos. Ninguno de nosotros te permitirá que nos acompañes.

-¡Ufa! –protestó aún más la niña y se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba hacia una de las ventanas y bufaba muy molesta.

Al verla en ese plan, y sabiendo que quizás aquella aventura sería muy peligrosa ya que se habían enfrentado a unos seres muy peligroso suponía que más adelante se pondría peor, así que decidió que esta vez tenía que ser firme con su sobrina.

Jackie puso los brazos en jarra y dijo:

-No vas a convencerme con tus pucheros, Tintín también es uno de los responsables del grupo y ha decidido, como yo, de que no nos acompañarás, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora quiero que te quedes acá y ni siquiera intentes seguirnos, ¿bien?

-… Está bien…, tío… -respondió de mala gana la niña.

Y mientras el arqueólogo aficionado, Jackie Chan, se marchaba para reunirse con los demás, el joven guía Seikah se acercó a Jade con una mirada un tanto extraña en su rostro y le dijo:

-Yo pensé que eras más independiente, Jade. Ver cómo te manejan la vida me llena de lástima. –Y después de decirle esto, el joven se marchó dejando a una Jade Chan muy ofendida y un tanto molesta.

-… ¿Con que te doy lástima, eh…? –Murmuró enojada-. Ya verás de lo que soy capaz, Seikah…

Mientras la niña tomaba con su pequeña mano el regalo de Seikah que lo tenía colgado del cuello y lo miraba detenidamente, éste bajaba por las escaleras del Templo para reunirse con los demás. Nadie notó la maligna sonrisa que esbozaba el muchacho.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Lamento haberme demorado tanto esta vez en escribir este capítulo. La verdad era que lo tenía terminado hace una semana y no podía encontrar el momento para corregirlo, la razón es que como mi computadora personal se quemó, tengo que usar la del negocio de videos juegos, a veces tengo suerte y puedo escribir durante más de una hora, pero otras veces ni siquiera puedo escribir una oración… Pero quiero que sepan, como les dije antes, que aunque me demore, jamás dejaré de escribir este fics hasta que lo termine.**

**Anoche vi la película "Little man" ¡Estuvo divertidísima!**

**Frito: ya sabes, lo seguiré escribiendo hasta que lo termine, aunque me demore.**

**Protege of Master: como verás, tu espera fue recompensada. Más arriba expliqué por qué no podía actualizar estos días. **

**¡Mil gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia!**

**¡Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	9. La Traición de Seikah

**Capítulo 9: La Traición de Seikah**

Tintín había decidido que Milóu se quedara junto a Jade y al profesor Tornasol, pues el muchacho había considerado que les podría ser de gran ayuda. Aunque su perro no estuviera muy de acuerdo (ya que era tan testarudo como Jade), tenía que hacerle caso a su dueño a pesar de que muy en su interior canino presentía que el joven guía Seikah era un peligro para Tintín y los demás.

Dejando atrás a tres miembros de su expedición, Jackie Chan y los demás comenzaron a ascender nuevamente por la escarpada montaña guiados no solo por Seikah, sin también por el joven monje Ten Aptur, quien junto al guía y el arqueólogo, interpretaban el mapa para encontrar el rumbo exacto hacia la Ciudad de las Sombras.

Ten Aptur era un muchacho sencillo y humilde de unos veinte y pocos años de edad, había entrado al monasterio budista a los cuatro años de edad, y los monjes que allí vivían se habían convertido en su única familia, ya que Ten Aptur había quedado trágicamente huérfano. El joven monje, de rostro amable pero dotado de una buena musculatura producto de su entrenamiento con unos monjes shaolin viajeros, era muy espabilado y diligente.

Durante la corta estadía en el Templo Budista Mahayana, el tío había encontrado un hechizo para mantener alejados a los Moradores de las Tinieblas, todo gracias a unos viejos manuscritos budistas escritos en chino antiguo que un viejo monje le había mostrado. Ahora no tenían por qué preocuparse por ellos durante todo lo que quedaba del viaje.

Mientras subían por el camino apenas imperceptible de aquella rocosa montaña, un tanto cansado de escuchar las quejas de su amigo marinero a causa de la profecía, Tintín se acercó a Jackie, quien iba adelante junto a Seikah y Ten Aptur, para así poder conversar con él.

-¿Crees que todo eso de la profecía sea cierta? –le preguntó.

-Espero que no. No me gustan los problemas –respondió el arqueólogo, quien era mucho más alto que su interlocutor. El joven Tintín resultaba ser el adulto más bajito y joven de todos los expedicionarios.

-Pero a tu sobrina parece que le fascinan –opinó el joven reportero.

-Para mi desgracia… Siempre está metiéndose en graves problemas por culpa de mis "misiones".

-¿De las que te asignan la "Sección 13"? –preguntó con un leve tono se suspicacia en su voz.

-Sí… ¡Ouch! –Jackie le había respondido sin pensar, por eso se quejó al darse cuenta que había caído inocentemente en la trampa de Tintín.

Mientras el joven reportero sonreía pícaramente al haber confirmado sus sospechas, Chan lo contempló por unos momentos.

Comparó a Jade con Tintín, pues ambos eran dados a la aventura y tenían una lucidez e inteligencia privilegiadas, pero, aunque parecían iguales, ambos eran muy diferentes entre sí. Mientras Jade poseía inteligencia mordaz y sagaz, la inteligencia de Tintín parecía ser de una clase curiosa e inquisitiva.

Mientras tanto, en el templo budista, la pequeña Jade Chan contemplaba cada vez más la idea de fugarse de allí y marcharse tras la expedición. La niña se encontraba tumbada en el suelo de un rústico balcón con la espalda apoyada en la gruesa pared. Sus cortos brazos rodeaban sus encogidas rodillas. Ella estaba completamente ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos, contemplándolos profundamente.

_-¿Por qué quisieron que me quedara aquí? _–pensaba muy indignada-. _¿Será porque creen que los estorbo? Ese Tintín seguramente logró convencer a mi tío Jackie para que me quedara en este sitio tan aburrido… ¡Siempre supe que mi tío no tiene carácter! ¿Qué haré? ¿Me iré o no? Realmente no me gustó la manera en que Seikah me miró, odio que me miren con lástima ¿Y por qué no puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana? ¡Ya soy una chica con mucha experiencia! … ¡Está decidido, tengo que mostrarles a los demás de lo que soy capaz de hacer! _

Y cuando terminó de pensar en todo eso, Jade Chan se puso en pie con una gran determinación brillando es sus rasgados y almendrados ojos negros. Ella no había notado que la piedra del dije que Seikah le había obsequiado se estaba cubriendo poco a poco de un tono oscuro, comparado a lo que le estaba ocurriendo en ese momento al corazón de la inocente niña.

En cuanto dio un paso para marcharse de allí, unos ladridos le llamaron la atención. Era el perro de Tintín: Milú, quien trataba de detenerla mientras le ladraba y se paraba de dos patas sobre la chica. Entonces, la pequeña Jade frunció el entrecejo, puso los brazos en jarra y le dijo en un tono algo molesto:

-¿Por qué quieres detenerme, Milú? Yo sé cuidarme tan bien como tú, es injusto que me aparten de esta aventura sólo porque es un poquitín peligrosa… ¿No piensas igual que yo? ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta que tu amo también te apartó de esto porque también te considera un estorbo?

El pobre perrito fox terrier blanco, quien era un animalillo muy entendido, se sentó en el suelo y se puso muy serio, pues no quería creer que su amo Tintín lo hubiera dejado allí porque lo veía como un estorbo. Ellos dos habían permanecido siempre juntos en las buenas y en las malas. ¡Hasta habían viajado juntos a la Luna! Pero, viéndolo de otra manera, allí no habían corrido tanto peligro como ahora.

-… Vamos, Milú… -propuso dulcemente la niña mientras se ponía en cuclillas y acariciaba al can en la cabeza-, ¿no estás cansado de que siempre tengas que hacer lo que te dicen los demás? ¡Arriésgate y vamos tras ellos! ¡Demostrémosles lo mucho que valemos! ¡¡Vivamos la vida!!

-¡Guau! ¡Guaauuuuuuu! –respondió Milú muy emocionado con la idea. Acompañaría a Jade en aquella travesía, total, se suponía que Tintín lo había dejado allí para hacerle compañía a Jade, y yéndose con ella, no estaría rompiendo su misión.

La pícara niña se puso de pie, y mientras se cargaba otra vez con su mochila, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Milú, como si lo estuviera invitando a que la siguiera.

-Vamos, Milú, tenemos que irnos antes de que se separen más y más de nosotros, sino, será imposible alcanzarlos.

El perro alvino ladró a modo de respuesta afirmativa, pero en cuanto apenas dieron unos pasos hacia las escaleras de helada piedra, el profesor Silvestre Tornasol, quien había subido por ellas, se dio frente a frente con la niña y el perro.

Como siempre, el profesor Tornasol llevaba frente a sí mismo su inseparable péndulo, que lo tenía sujeto con su mano derecha.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio mirándose entre sí, fue el hombre quien habló primero.

-… Es extraño…, muy extraño… -murmuró pensativo.

-¿Q-qué cosa? –inquirió Jade, preocupada porque seguramente él no la dejaría marchare tras de Jackie. Él era un adulto responsablemente aburrido, como todos los demás.

-Esta mañana nos dieron de comer arroz en vez de rábanos y centollas… Ayer me dijeron que nos iban a dar eso para almorzar…

Apenas terminó de escuchar esto, la pequeña niña no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse.

-¿Tú también te ríes? –Tornasol pareció ofenderse.

-¡Oh no! No me río por eso –quiso aclarar Jade mientras abanicaba las manos.

-¿Qué lo querías con queso? ¡Qué coincidencia! ¡Yo también! –fue el desubicado comentario del profesor.

La niña se quedó unos momentos muy extrañada, pero enseguida se rehizo y decidió ponerse en marcha antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, y luego de hacerle una seña a Milú, dijo:

-Ya tenemos que irnos, profesor.

-¿Qué tienen frío? Era de esperar, esta zona es muy helada…

Jade hizo un pequeño gesto de fastidio y desesperación, resultaba completamente inútil el intentar tener una conversación con aquel hombre.

Y sin decir una sola palabra más, la niña se marchó de aquel templo acompañada de su amigo canino.

Sin darle mucha importancia a la partida de la pequeña china, el profesor Silvestre Tornasol volvió a extender su péndulo dorado y notó con extrañeza que seguía apuntando hacia la dirección por donde se dirigía ella.

-Qué raro… -murmuró-, la energía que hay montaña arriba es tan grande que hace vibrar mi péndulo…

De pronto, y sin previo aviso, el pequeño objeto redondo estalló en miles de pedacitos, dejando muy sorprendido a su dueño.

-¡Oh! ¡Eso fue extraordinario! –exclamó inocentemente.

Mientras Tornasol dejaba de prestarle atención a ese raro incidente y empleaba su tiempo observando un espécimen raro de insecto que había encontrado en la pared, el viejo monje que los había recibido tan amablemente, miraba con cierta preocupación hacia la cima de la montaña.

-Si ellos no actúan con rapidez, será el fin del mundo –murmuró.

Mientras tanto, más arriba en la escarpada y helada montaña, el grupo liderado por Ten Aptur y Seikah hizo un paro repentino, tan repentino que el capitán Haddock chocó contra el viejo chino.

-¡¡Rayos y centellas!! ¡¡Qué batacazo!! –se quejó mientras se refregaba la adolorida nariz machucada contra la cabeza del anciano.

-¡¿Y qué tengo que decil yo, tonto?! –se quejaba el tío mientras Toru lo ayudaba a levantarse del suelo-. ¡¡Eles un animal!! ¡¿Pol qué no te fijas pol dónde caminas?!

-¡¡Viejo chivo rumiante!! ¡¡Usted tubo la culpa!! ¡¿Para qué se para así de repente?! –replicó muy enojado del ex capitán de barco.

-¡¡Polque Tolu se paló de lepente!!

Entonces, los dos dirigieron sus miradas acusadoras al pobre japonés nervioso, que respondió:

-Esteee… Los de adelante se se detuvieron también –apenas pudo murmurar mientras los señalaba con el dedo índice.

Muy molesto, el capitán Haddock se dirigió hacia donde estaba Tintín para poder presentarle sus quejas.

-¡¿Pero por qué demonios se pararon?! ¡Casi me rompo la quijada con el viejo rumiante!

Se pudo escuchar al tío proferir una queja al escucharlo llamándole así.

-Tranquilo, capitán –le replicó seriamente el joven mientras levantaba su mano y ponía cara de alerta-. Ten Aptur dijo que siente algo extraño en el ambiente, algo muy peligroso.

-¡Glups! –el pobre Haddock apenas pudo tragar su propia saliva debido al miedo que sintió. No le agradaba para nada que aquellos monstruos aparecieran de nuevo.

Jackie Chan también se encontraba muy nervioso desde que el monje había anunciado semejante desgracia, él no era tan temerario como su sobrina, pero daba gracias el no haberle permitido acompañarlo en lo que restaba de la travesía, pues parecía que las cosas iban a empeorar.

De pronto, todo comenzó a oscurecerse, una espesa niebla gris verdosa comenzó a invadir todo el lugar.

-¡Oh no! –exclamó Jackie al darse cuenta de lo que se trataba- ¡Son los Moradores de las Tinieblas!

-¡No puede ser! –se negó Tintín-. ¡Se suponía que sólo salían durante la noche!

-La alineación de los planetas está próxima, eso les da la fuerza necesaria para aparecer durante el día –explicó Ten Aptur sin perder la serenidad.

-¿Entonces, esos monstruos tienen que ver con La Ciudad de las Sombras? –preguntó el reportero.

-Mucho me temo que sí.

De repente, unos terribles aullidos desgarradores se dejaron escuchar por toda la montaña, los Moradores de las Tinieblas ya estaban allí.

-¡¡Rayos y centellas!! ¡¡Malditos bichos chupa sangre!! ¡¡Ectoplasmas!! –maldecía el capitán Haddock blandiendo amenazadoramente su puño al aire, repentinamente, una flecha pasó rasante por su lado.

Todos se agacharon justo a tiempo, pues una lluvia de cuchillos y flechas comenzaron a llover por encima de ellos. El ataque había comenzado.

-¡Mal día! ¡Mal día! –se quejaba Jackie mientras observaba cómo aquellos monstruos extraños comenzaban a rodearlos.

-¡Si no hacemos algo nos matarán! –exclamó Tintín.

-¡Yo lo haré! –dijo el tío mientras se ponía en pie y comenzaba a recitar su conjuro chi con una lagartija seca en una mano y un pez globo en la otra:

-¡Wei wai wa chi yu wei…! ¡Wei wai wa chi yu wei…! –recitaba el viejo chino, y entonces, aquellos objetos disecados comenzaron a brillar con un color verde fosforescente.

Y así, una intensa luz comenzó a brillar con tal intensidad que comenzó a lastimar los sensibles ojos de los Moradores de las Tinieblas, atontándolos y espantándolos.

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad! –exclamó Jackie mientras tomaba impulso escalando sobre varias rocas para luego saltar y propinarle una buena patada a uno de los monstruos, derribándolo.

Entonces, todos los demás también se lanzaron al ataque. Toru, con su formidable físico y conocimiento de las artes marciales, derribaba a varios Moradores a la vez mientras el tío seguía recitando el conjuro, Tintín y Haddock solamente utilizaban sus puños o cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance, pero claro, ninguno de estos cuatro se igualaban a la agilidad marcial del aficionado a la arqueología y colaborador de la Sección 13: Jackie Chan.

Sólo Seikah y Ten Aptur no se habían unido a la lucha, cada uno por razones diferentes, muy diferentes.

En el momento en que ya todo parecía perdido para los Moradores de las Tinieblas, el joven guía dio un paso hacia delante, su mirada había cambiado de inocente a decidida. Una decisión amenazante.

Ten Aptur le cerró el paso. Sus ojos negros denotaban una tranquila determinación.

-Quítate de mi camino –advirtió Seikah con una voz completamente desconocida.

-No lo haré.

-Te lo advierto.

-No permitiré que te salgas con la tuya. No les harás daño.

Seikah no lo había mirado a los ojos hasta ahora, permanecía con la frente baja, pero el joven monje supo que sonreía malignamente.

-¿Por qué no me detuvieron en su templo? –preguntó al fin, era una pregunta llena de desafío.

Ten Aptur permaneció en silencio durante algunos momentos antes de contestar.

-No sabíamos con certeza si eras o no un demonio. Escondiste muy bien tu chi maligno –explicó al fin-. Estábamos esperando a que demostraras tu verdadera identidad, demonio.

-¿Y qué harás ahora?

-¡Destruirte! –exclamó decidido el muchacho mientras se ponía en pose de lucha, listo para atacarlo.

Seikah se rió, era una risa siniestra y amenazante. Alzó la vista, impresionando así Ten Aptur, pues la mirada del supuesto guía era indudablemente extraña y maligna.

El niño, sin darle tiempo a nada, extendió su brazo con la palma abierta y utilizando su maligno ki, empujó fuertemente con una energía invisible al joven monje que salió despedido hasta chocar contra una enorme roca, dejándolo desmayado.

-¿Eh? –Toru, quien había presenciado el momento en que Ten Aptur era arrojado contra las rocas, miraba incrédulo al muchacho.

-P-pero Seikah, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo? –inquirió con tartamudeo.

Pero el jovencito no le respondió, ni siquiera lo miró, simplemente se dirigió lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el tío haciendo sus conjuros chi. Era evidente que quería hacerle daño.

-… Sensei… -murmuró el japonés, pero poco duró su abatatamiento, pues al ver que su maestro corría peligro, corrió hacia Seikah para detenerlo.

-¡¡Deténteee!! –exclamó Toru mientras abría los brazos para sujetar al muchachito, pero este extendió su mano y le aplicó la misma técnica que había utilizado con el monje, sólo que con más fuerza, provocando que el pobre aprendiz de hechicero chi cayera rodando por la ladera de la montaña.

En el momento en que el tío percibió el ki negativo del guía Seikah, quiso darse vuelta para atacarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues el jovencito lo atacó inmediatamente con su técnica de golpeo invisible directamente contra el viejo chino lanzándolo contra las rocas, desmayándolo y provocando así que su hechizo se extinga.

Una vez liberados de aquella molesta luz incandescente para sus ojos, los Moradores de las Tinieblas se volvieron sobre sus pasos para atacar otra vez a los asombrados aventureros.

-¡¿Pero qué es lo que estás haciendo, Seikah? –le preguntó un incrédulo Jackie Chan-. ¿Por qué nos estás atacando?

El aludido se encontraba parado unos metros más arriba de ellos, su rostro denotaba una expresión de siniestra satisfacción.

-Mi nombre no es Seikah, señor Chan… -le dijo con una voz adulta e imperiosa-, mi verdadero nombre es Deimono Caronte, Príncipe de la Ciudad Oscura y Emperador del Imperio Maldito… Estuve esperando este momento desde hace centurias, y ahora, por fin encontré la llave que tanto buscaba… ¡¡Jah jah jah jah!!

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Bueno! ¡Por fin pude publicar este capítulo! Como podrán ver, Seikah por fin mostró su verdadera personalidad y atacará personalmente a Jackie Chan y sus amigos, ¡y falta que llegue Jade! ¿Qué sucederá entonces? ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Frito: como verás, ya entramos en la segunda mitad de mi fics y la trama se comenzó a cambiar, el momento que tanto esperas, pronto llegará, no te desesperes que el argumento debe ser bien escrito, o si no, de nada valdrá tanto esfuerzo.**

**¡Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fics!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	10. ¿La Muerte de Jade Chan?

**Capítulo 10: ¿La Muerte de Jade Chan?**

El joven arqueólogo, Jackie Chan, no podía creer lo que veía, ¿acaso Seikah, aquel niño guía de agradable apariencia y personalidad, era al príncipe oscuro que tanto temían encontrar? Los achinados ojos del joven hombre se dirigieron hacia su tío desmayado, luego hacia el desfallecido monje Ten Aptur, para luego dirigirse hacia su maltratado amigo Toru, quien yacía ladera abajo, por último, dirigió finalmente su incrédula vista hacia el supuesto "príncipe".

-… Seikah… -murmuró-, ¿todo esto era un engaño? ¿P-por qué…?

Tintín y Haddock también estaban sorprendidos, jamás se hubieran imaginado que el pequeño Seikah sería el enemigo que tanto habían temido encontrar. ¿Entonces la leyenda que les había narrado aquel viejo monje era cierta? ¿Acaso el fin de la civilización humana estaba cerca? ¿Podrían ellos evitarlo? ¿O de alguna manera colaborarían con su realización? El joven reportero decidió que no tenía porqué hacerse realidad aquella terrible profecía, ellos tenían el destino en sus manos, ellos tenían que evitar a toda costa que la profecía se cumpliera a favor del Imperio de la Oscuridad.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, capitán –murmuró el muchacho con gran determinación.

-¡¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?! –replicó su amigo bastante histérico- ¡¡Rayos y centellas!! ¡¿Acaso no ves que es un príncipe de la oscuridad?! ¡¡Utiliza le magia!! ¡¡Es invencible!!

-Igual tenemos que hacer algo.

-¡¡De todas las ideas locas que has tenido, esta es la peor!! ¡¡Que un mal rayo me parta si me convences para ayudarte!!

El jovencito Seikah, quien en realidad era un príncipe cuyo nombre era Deimono Karonte, comenzó a reírse de buena al ver lo confundidos que se encontraban todos, luego, poniéndose muy serio, comenzó a caminar hacia dónde se encontraba el sorprendido y asustado arqueólogo aficionado.

-Señor Chan –dijo-, para mi fortuna y para el infortunio de ustedes, la llave y el sacrificio sagrado están en su grupo. Necesito llevármelos a los dos ahora mismo.

-¡¿Q-qué?! –Jackie aún no cabía en su asombro. Todo se había vuelto demasiado peligroso-. ¿Pero por qué hiciste todo esto? ¿Por qué engañarnos de esta manera? ¡Confiábamos en ti!

El príncipe se rió de buena gana, y luego contestó:

-Vivir encerrado en una ciudad por cientos de años es una situación bastante tediosa, y ahora que los planetas negros están por alinearse dándome la fuerza necesaria como para salir de aquí, necesitaba entretenerme con algo… Entretenerme con ustedes, pobres ilusos.

-Eres un… -Chan no terminó la frase, él no era hombre de decir palabrotas.

-¿Aparte de la "llave", dijiste que necesitabas un "sacrificio sagrado"? –le preguntó Tintín sin demostrarle miedo alguno.

Deimono sonrió, aquel muchachito que aparentaba ser el más "delicado", era uno de los que más valor tenían en todo aquel grupo tan dispar.

-¿Quieres saber quién es el indicado para dar su vida, su sangre, y su corazón ante mis dioses?

-¡Sí!

Entonces, Deimono, para darle gusto, comenzó a describir al sujeto que sería el sacrificado:

-Es un hombre valiente, ágil y puro de corazón.

Jakie tragó saliva y se puso nervioso, ¿acaso sería él el elegido para el sacrificio? ¿quién entonces salvaría al mundo? El príncipe volvió su rostro hacia él, observándolo con una mirada siniestra, le sonrió y le dijo:

-También tiene que ser inteligente, no un tonto ingenuo como usted, señor Chan.

-¡¿Eh?! –Chan abrió enormemente los ojos adivinando quién sería el elegido, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera mover un dedo, el malvado príncipe extendió la mano en dirección al joven reportero y le mandó un tremendo golpe de energía que lo dejó completamente paralizado.

-¡¡TINTÍN!! –exclamó Haddock entre sorprendido y asustado mientras lo sacudía para volverlo en sí, pero ya nada podía hacer, su amigo no podía responderle, parecía una estatua viviente, pues se suponía que aún estaba con vida.

Y así, al ver semejante acto perverso, el pacífico Jackie Chan se enojó. A él no le gustaba utilizar la fuerza bruta, pero también le disgustaba la injusticia y los malos actos, y si los malos tenían que merecer un castigo, él se los daría.

-Esto la vas a pagar muy caro –advirtió el joven arqueólogo mientras tomaba una posición de ataque estilo kung fu, dispuesto a atacarlo.

-¡¡JAH, JAH, JAH!! ¡Pero qué estúpido e ingenuo resultaste ser! –se burló el pequeño príncipe al ver su actitud-. ¿Quieres atacarme? Pues ven, si tanto lo deseas.

Furioso, el muchacho chino se dirigió velozmente hacia él y le lanzó una poderosa patada seguida por una serie de golpes de puño al puro estilo del boxeo chino, pero Deimono esquivaba cada golpe que Chan le lanzaba, ni siquiera levantaba una sola mano para defenderse, solamente retrocedía o lo esquivaba cómodamente, sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, solamente conservaba su odiosa sonrisa en el rostro, burlándose de su atacante. Jackie, por más que lo atacara con todas sus fuerzas, no había logrado tocarle un solo pelo, lo único que conseguía era cansarse. En un momento dado, el príncipe de la "Ciudad de las Sombras", extendió la mano y le lanzó un poderoso golpe de energía a nuestro protagonista, lanzándolo con fuerza contra una pared natural de roca. Tirado en el suelo y un tanto atontado, Jackie se llevó la mano a su mareada cabeza y murmuró con su habitual humor:

-…¡Uf! Mal día, mal día… La suerte no me acompaña…

-¿Lo ves? Eres patético –le dijo Deimono con desprecio-. Ni siquiera pudiste hacerme un rasguño. ¿Por qué no sacas algunos de tus talismanes para que te ayude? Quiero divertirme un poco más.

Jackie Chan sonrió, y mientras se ponía en pie, le dijo:

-Le dejé los talismanes a Jade…

-¡Oh! ¿La pequeña niña china? –entonces, Deimono sonrió siniestramente, gozando por lo que diría-. Ahora que hablamos de ella, ¿A que no adivinas quién es la llave?

-¿Eh? –Jackie arqueó las cejas perplejo, alarmado ante aquella pregunta-. ¿T-te refieres a Jade? ¿Ella es la "llave" que ustedes tanto han buscado?

-Exactamente…

-¡¡No!! –le negó furioso-, ¡¡no lo permitiré!! ¡¡Jamás le pondrás un dedo encima!!

-Pues creo que eso no será posible, puesto que YA le puse un dedo encima… Jeh jeh jeh…

-¡¡Eres un maldito!! –Sin pensarlo siquiera por un momento, Jackie se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y se lanzó al ataque en contra del príncipe, pero éste lo detuvo con otro golpe de energía lanzada con su mano derecha. El impacto lanzó a nuestro arqueólogo contra unas rocas, golpeándose seriamente y dejándolo completamente atontado y exhausto.

-No eres digno de que ponga mis manos sobre tu persona… -le dijo con tono presuntuoso-. Pero para tu sufrimiento, te explicaré por qué es demasiado tarde como para que hagas algo por tu sobrina.

-¿Viste el colgante que le regalé? Pues verás, esa piedra negra corromperá el corazón de la niña hasta que la convierta en una de mis más fieles servidoras, y sólo así lograré que ella abras las puertas de la "Dimensión Oscura". Al principio no sabía cómo dominarla, pero al notar su rebeldía hacia tus mandatos, aproveché ese sentido de libre indisciplina para que las tinieblas gobernaran su corazón. ¿Y sabes?, tú me ayudaste mucho para que cumpliera mi propósito al haberle prohibido que te acompañara, su corazón brioso y rebelde no soportará seguir tu orden, y en cuanto vuelva a desobedecerte, la hechizaré con la ayuda de la piedra que le obsequié.

-… Eso nunca lo lograrás… -le dijo Chan mientras volvía a ponerse penosamente en pie-… Ella no me desobedecerá…

-¿Estás seguro de eso? Pues yo no lo creo. ¿Serías capaz de apostar tus doce talismanes por ella?

Jackie se quedó mudo por unos momentos, pensativo. Y sí, era cierto que Jade, muchas veces lo había desobedecido, pero nunca por mala intención. Confiaba en que ahora le haría caso comprendiendo la peligrosidad de aquella situación en la que estaban metidos, y no lo desobedecería. Sí, debía confiar en su sobrina.

-Apostaría todos los talismanes del mundo por ella –dijo al fin con plena seguridad.

Deimono sonrió complacido y le dijo:

-Recuerda lo que apostaste, no lo olvides.

-No lo olvidaré.

-Si pasan tres horas sin que tu sobrina aparezca, tú ganarás la apuesta.

-¿Tres horas? Es mucho tiempo. ¿Y qué ganaré?

Deimono Karonte lo miró fijamente a los ojos y le dijo:

-Les devolveré a sus amigos y me marcharé de aquí y los dejaré en paz. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –aceptó inocentemente nuestro protagonista.

Varios minutos pasaron en completo silencio, mirándose desafiadoramente entre ellos, peleando por saber cuál de los dos conocía mejor a Jade. Todo dependía de la decisión que tomaría la niña respecto a su indeseado confinamiento en el templo. Mientras tanto, el capitán Haddock seguía al lado de su amigo, mirando a su alrededor con creciente preocupación, ya que estaban rodeados por aquellas horribles criaturas denominadas: "Moradores de las Tinieblas", y como no los atacaban, era evidente que servían al príncipe oscuro.

Ya casi habían pasado las horas propuestas, Jackie y Deimono seguían parados en el mismo lugar, el tío, Toru, y Ten Aptur aún estaban desmayados pero reunidos en un solo lugar por el capitán Haddock, quien se había sentado en unas rocas al lado se su paralizado amigo Tintín, para fumar nerviosamente su pipa y mal decir todo el tiempo su mala suerte.

Los minutos pasaban, el príncipe seguía tranquilo, pero Jackie comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, cada tanto, el joven chino contaba los minutos que faltaban con su reloj de pulsera.

-¡Ya casi es hora…! –murmuró para sí-, ¡pronto todo esto terminará!

Pero entonces, Jackie fue sorprendido por una risilla burlona de Deimono, lo que hizo que dejara de prestarle atención a su reloj y lo mirara un tanto confundido.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, rayos y centellas? –inquirió el capitán sin poder ocultar su mal humor.

A Deimono Caronte se le iluminó el rostro, y justo en ese momento…

-¡Guau! Guau! ¡Guau! –eran los ladridos de Milú.

-¡¡Tío Jackieee!! –y entonces se escuchó a Jade llamar a su sorprendido pariente. La oración hizo eco entre las escarpadas montañas.

-¡Oh no! ¡Es Jade! –exclamó muy alarmado el arqueólogo mientras alternaba nerviosamente su atención hacia el segundero del reloj y las laderas de la montaña.

-De nada te sirve –le dijo el malvado niño-, aunque lograran pasar las tres horas, es evidente que tu sobrina te desobedeció.

-¡¿Eh?! –el joven arqueólogo entendió entonces, que su querida Jade estaba en serio peligro. ¡Tenía que evitar a toda costa que aquel sujeto malvado la atrapara!

Sin darle tiempo a nada, Jackie Chan se abalanzó contra el malvado príncipe, y de unos poderosos golpes de puño y una buena patada en el pecho, lo mandó cuesta abajo.

-¡Uf! ¡Creo que lo logré! –comentó un tanto más tranquilo al verlo desaparecer por entre las rocas.

Sólo pasaron unos segundos antes de que Jade Chan y Milú aparecieran subiendo muy feliz por la ladera rocosa como si fueran unas cabras de montaña, al verla venir, Jackie no pudo evitar sentirse frustrado y asustado por ella, así que no la recibió de muy buena manera.

-¡¡Jade!! –exclamó Jackie molesto- ¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?! ¡¡Te dije que te quedaras en el templo!! ¡¿Hasta cuándo vas a desobedecerme?!

La niña se detuvo un tanto desconcertada, su tío nunca antes se había enojado de esa manera, claro que ella lo había visto enojado, pero no tanto como lo encontraba ahora.

-Pero, tío Jackie, tú dijiste…

-¡¡No me salgas ahora con una de tus ocurrencias y vete hacia el templo ahora mismo!! ¡¡Es demasiado peligroso como para que te quedes aquí!! –Jackie Chan no podía evitar ponerse agitado, ya que aunque había derrotado momentáneamente a Deimono, los "Moradores de las Tinieblas" aún se encontraban allí.

Entonces, sin prestarle mucha atención a las palabras de su tío, como hacía casi siempre, Jade dirigió su vista hacia el lugar en dónde se encontraban desmayados el tío; Toru y Ten Aptur.

-¿Pero qué les pasó? –murmuró sorprendida la niña, pero su atención se dirigió luego hacia en dónde ladraba Milú, y para su sorpresa, notó el extraño estado en que se encontraba Tintín.

La chica no entendía muy bien lo que había ocurrido allí, pero al ver que su amigo Seikah no estaba por ningún lado y que los "Moradores de las Tinieblas" estaban por todo el lugar, supuso que sus amigos habían sido emboscados. Entonces, Jade decidió que tenía que hacer algo al respecto. En cuanto comenzó a brincar sobre las grandes rocas en dirección hacia su tío Jackie con la intención de ayudarlo, éste le advirtió:

-¡Jade! ¡Vete de aquí! –insistió el arqueólogo, temeroso de que el príncipe de la "Dimensión Oscura" volviera en sí y atrapara a su sobrina-. ¡Tú estás en peligro! ¡Él te busca a ti!

-¿De qué estás hablando, tío Jackie? –le preguntó extrañada mientras se detenía sobre una gran roca parda.

-¡Es Seikah! ¡Todo este tiempo estuvo engañándonos! ¡Él es en realidad el príncipe de la "Ciudad Oscura"!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Dices que Seikah es el traidor? –se asombró, se sintió traicionada, pero enseguida se repuso y cerró con fuerza sus pequeños puños mientras que su rostro de sorpresa se transformaba en uno de gran decisión y desquite.

-¡No te preocupes, tío! –exclamó sonriendo esplendorosamente mientras hacía la señal de la paz con su mano-. ¡Menos mal que te desobedecí! ¡Ahora yo misma me encargaré del traidor de Seikah y sus monstruos con ayuda de los doce talismanes!

-¡No! ¡Espera, Jade! –Jackie trató de advertir a su sobrina, comenzó a correr hacia ella para detenerla, pero justo en ese momento, una flecha ennegrecida pasó justo a su lado directo hacia Jade Chan, quien apenas pudo esquivarla. Todo pasó tan rápido, que nadie tubo tiempo de poder evitar el desastre.

-¿Acaso creyó que unos golpecitos podrían derrotarme? – Jackie escuchó la maligna voz de su cruel enemigo a sus espaldas, se dio media vuelta y se llevó un tremendo susto al ver a otra persona en vez de aquel niño aparentemente bueno.

Deimono Karonte, ahora un joven apuesto, alto, musculoso, poderosamente maligno, de largos y lacios cabellos negros recogidos en la nuca dejando una larga cola, vestido con extrañas ropas negras con costosos adornos de oro, bajaba sus brazos que sostenían un arco color negro, su rostro era hermoso, pero perverso.

Por primera vez en su vida, Jackie había quedado impresionado al sentir un Ki poderosamente maligno, pero, un débil quejido lo hizo volverse hacia Jade, y cuando lo hizo, quedó tan impactado con lo que vio, que quedó completamente aturdido.

La flecha que había pasado rasante por su lado, había dado de lleno en el pequeño torso de la niña, atravesando al mismo tiempo la oscurecida piedra y el corazón de Jade.

-…Ja-Jade… -apenas pudo decir el arqueólogo mientras sentía que las piernas le flaqueaban y que ya no podían sostenerlo por más tiempo.

-…Tío… Jackie… -murmuró la niña mientras extendía su mano temblorosa hacia su tío como si estuviera pidiéndole ayuda, pero inmediatamente después, a Jade se le nublaron los ojos, los cerró y cayó desvanecida a los brazos del malvado príncipe, quien había ido a su lado con una velocidad asombrosa.

Deimono miró a Jackie con un gesto de malsano triunfo, le dijo:

- Creo, que acaba de perder la apuesta, señor Chan.

-¡Déjala, no la toques! –le advirtió el otro mientras intentada controlar sus piernas temblorosas, pero el príncipe, obviamente ignoró esa orden, miró el rostro de la pequeña moribunda y dijo en un tono algo bajo, como si estuviera hablando más consigo mismo:

-Para que esta niña me sirva, su alma debe pertenecerme…

-¡¡No!! ¡¡No te atrevas!! –pidió desesperadamente el arqueólogo, pero en cuanto caminó unos pasos, cayó de rodillas al suelo. El impacto de haber visto a su sobrina atravesada por una larga flecha, había sido demasiado para él.

-Si quieres intentar rescatar a tu sobrina y a tus amigos, vengan todos ustedes a la "Ciudad de las Sombras", yo los estaré esperando. Hasta entonces, nos veremos.

Jackie Chan, desesperado, volvió a levantarse y corrió hacia donde se encontraba aquel malvado sujeto con Jade, pero apenas llegó hasta allí, una espesa niebla oscura rodeó a Deimono Karonte y su prisionera, desapareciendo así junto a Tintín y los "Moradores de las Tinieblas".

-¡¡NOOO!! ¡¡¡JADEEEEEEEEE!! –gritó el arqueólogo mientras intentaba atraparlos en el aire, pero ya era tarde, ellos se habían ido.

Chan, completamente desalentado, cayó nuevamente de rodillas al suelo pedregoso, cabizbajo, luego apoyó sus manos al suelo, quedando completamente derrotado.

Mientras Milú aullaba lamentando la pérdida de su amo, el capitán Haddock, aún sin llegar a entender del todo lo que había ocurrido, lo único que atinó a decir fue un desanimado:

-Rayos y centellas…

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**Por fin las cosas se van poniendo desesperantes, ¿qué pasará con Jade y Tintín?**

**Frito: Espero que te haya gustado (y espero que no hayas muerto antes… jeh)**

**Protege of Master: Me demoré, pero aquí está. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado.**

**¡Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	11. El Equipo J al Rescate

**Capítulo 11: El Equipo J al Rescate**

Luego de que los otros despertaran de su forzado desmayo y se enteraran de todo lo sucedido por boca del capitán Haddock, sintieron que la desesperación y la tristeza comenzaba a embargarlos. ¿Cómo podía ser que aquel niño tan serio resultara ser el mismísimo gobernante de la "Ciudad de las Sombras"¿Cómo era posible que se llevara a Tintín y aparentemente asesinara a Jade¡Aquello no podía estar ocurriendo!

–… Mal día… Mal día… –murmuró tristemente el joven Jackie Chan mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza.

-¡Poble, poble Jade! –exclamó angustiado el Tío mientras se sentaba sobre una roca, acabado-. Ella ela la "Llave" que tanto buscaban nuestlos enemigos¡y nosotlos no lo supimos a tiempo!

-Y ahora ella está… -comenzó a decir el entristecido Tohru, pero Jackie no lo dejó terminar. No. Él no quería escuchar siquiera aquella palabra.

-¡No¡No te atrevas a decirlo! –prorrumpió–. El tipo que se la llevó dijo que podíamos ir a rescatarla a ella y a los demás… ¡Eso significa que aún sigue con vida!

-¿De veras dijo eso…? –preguntó un deprimido capitán Haddock, quien se encontraba sentado al lado del viejo chino.

–Pues sí, eso fue lo que me dijo…

Jackie Chan calló unos momentos, deseando en su interior que su querida sobrina aún estuviera con vida.

-Eso significa que nos estarán esperando… –apuntó Ten Aptur, quien estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos en lo que estuviera a su alcance. Él, con su tranquilidad y fuerte espiritualidad, resultaba ser el más animoso del grupo.

Por unos momentos que parecieron eternos, todos permanecieron sumidos en un total silencio, pensando en lo que eso significaba, pero había que arriesgarse, así como lo hacían Jade y Tintín sin pensar en los resultados. ¡Debían actuar de inmediato!

-¡¡Rayos y centellas!! –exclamó de repente el capitán sobresaltando a todos mientras se ponía de pie con absoluta decisión-. ¡¿Qué demonios estamos haciendo aquí perdiendo el tiempo¡Tenemos que ir a rescatarlos rápidamente¡Vámonos ya!

-Pero… -comenzó a decir algo dubitativo el joven arqueólogo, pero el capitán Haddock, dando un bufido de fastidio, caminó resueltamente hacia él y lo tomó por la camiseta azul para obligarlo a acercar su rostro al de él.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "pero", rata cobarde¿Acaso dejarás las cosas como están¡Si ellos aún están con vida es nuestra obligación ir a rescatarlos, rayos y centellas!

-Tranquilo, tranquilo… -replicó Jackie mientras alzaba las manos y le sonreía nerviosamente-. Yo no dije que no iría a rescatar a Jade, pero me resulta muy imprudente ir sin antes habernos preparado debidamente y haber trazado un plan…

-¡¿Me estás acusando de imbécil, ojos rasgados¡¿Especie de arroz frito?!

-¡No, no¡No me entiende, capitán!

-¡¡Aiiee-yaaaahh¡¡Ya basta ustedes dos!! –los reprendió el tío con un buen coscorrón en la cabeza a cada uno logrando que dejaran de discutir mientras se friccionaban sus adoloridas cabezas y lo miraban consternados–. ¿¡Cómo pueden estal peldiendo el tiempo cuando falta poco pala que seamos invadidos¡El tío está muy decepcionado de ti, Jackie¡Eles un tonto! –Hizo una pausa y agregó–¡Y algo más¡Piensa en tu soblina!

Y le dio otro golpe.

–Uuuyyy… Eso es lo que hago, tío… –se quejó mientras se refregaba nuevamente la cabeza.

–¿Y se puede saber qué has tramado, especie de terrier? –inquirió impaciente el ex capitán de barco al arqueólogo.

Antes de contestarle, Chan dirigió su vista hacia el ocaso y dijo:

–Primero necesitamos la ayuda de gente especializada…

Hacía ya varias horas que todos habían regresado al Templo luego de su terrible desventura, relatando todo lo sucedido al Gran Lama, quien, con un semblante completamente tranquilo e imperturbable, les dijo que todo se solucionaría si ellos ponían todo de sí para lograrlo.

Como todos se encontraban terriblemente cansados y muy angustiados mentalmente, el Gran Maestro los mandó a sus habitaciones para que pudieran descansar hasta el otro día, aduciendo que se sentirían mucho mejor al encontrarse descansados y con la cabeza despejada para poder pensar en un buen plan para rescatar a los prisioneros y evitar que el "Imperio Maldito" gobernara la Tierra.

Si no fuera por unas hierbas soporíferas especiales de los monjes, ninguno de nuestros protagonistas habría podido cerrar un solo ojo durante toda aquella noche.

Al otro día, y después de un sencillo pero nutritivo desayuno de arroz hervido, Jackie Chan y los demás se reunieron con el Gran Lama y otros sabios monjes para tratar con más cuidado el plan de rescate.

–¿Cuánto falta para que se abra de la puerta dimensional? –quiso saber Jackie.

El viejo monje se tomó su tiempo para contestarle.

–Según nuestros cálculos, se abrirá mañana al medio día.

–¡¿Mañana al mediodía?! –Repitieron todos muy asombrados.

–¡Pero usted nos dijo antes que se abriría en varios días! –se quejó el capitán Haddock.

–¡Aiiee-yaaaaah¡Ignolante! –el tío lo golpeó en la cabeza con su mano–. ¡Ahola ellos tienen a Jade y a Tintín¡Las fuelzas del mal se hicielon más podelosas¡Su Chi maligno se ha aclecentado!

–¿Tanto como para manipular los planetas, sensei? –inquirió Tohru asombrado.

–Son planetas oscuros –explicó Ten Aptur–, están bajo la influencia del Chi maligno del Emperador de la Oscuridad.

–Entonces tenemos poco tiempo… -comentó Jackie mientras miraba ansioso hacia afuera a través de una de las rústicas ventanas de aquel antiguo cuarto –… Espero que ellos lleguen a tiempo…

–¿A quiénes demonios te refieres¡Espero que sea el ejército, los legionarios o la policía! –exclamó un histérico capitán Haddock.

Tohru se quedó pensando unos momentos, hasta que por fin se dio cuenta de a quiénes se refería su amigo. La llamada que Jackie había hecho por su celular cuando venían de regreso había sido solamente para llamar al…

De pronto, un estruendo se escuchó por todo el lugar y una enorme y poderosa ráfaga de viento recorrió todo el lugar llamando la atención de todos y desviando los pensamientos del aprendiz del tío.

–¡Rayos y centellas¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!

–Parece que va a cambiar el tiempo –fue la desacertada opinión del profesor Tornasol, quien había permanecido en completo silencio jugando con su péndulo mientras todos los demás había estado conversado, por lo que el capitán Haddock sintió deseos de desollarlo vivo.

Curiosos, todos se acercaron a las viejas ventanas y vieron con asombro cómo un enorme y moderno Jet negro aterrizaba sobre la planicie de roca lisa que había a un costado del templo (que siempre les había servido a los monjes como una especie de pista para correr y hacer sus ejercicios matinales) levantando tal polvareda que todo mundo se vio obligado a retirarse de las ventanas mientras tosían y se refregaban los ojos llenos de tierra.

–¡Que un mal rayo para al imbécil que maneja ese montón de chatarra! –se quejó el capitán.

Luego de unos momentos, el alboroto cesó y todos regresaron a las ventanas para ver quiénes eran los recién llegados.

–¡Lo sabía! –exclamó Tohru al ver a tres personas muy conocidas para él que bajaban de aquella enorme nave moderna junto a un grupo de oficiales vestidos de negro de la Sección 13– ¡Son ellos!

–¿Ellos¿Quiénes demonios son ellos? –quiso saber Haddock, a lo que Jackie Chan le respondió con una sonrisa antes de bajar por las escaleras para recibir a los recién llegados:

–Ellos son parte del "Equipo J" y nos van a ayudar a rescatar a Jade y a los demás, capitán.

–¿"Equipo J"? –repitió perplejo para luego seguir al arqueólogo hasta afuera, en dónde se encontraron con una mujer de color, un enorme hombre enmascarado y un niño latino, quienes tenían una expresión entre seria y afligida en sus rostros.

¿Cuál era el origen de aquel grupo tan dispar? Pues la ocurrente Jade era quien había creado al "Equipo J" cuando el capitán Black le había encomendado a su tío Jackie que se encargara de investigar a un taiwanés traficante de Jade (la piedra), llamado Chang hacía ya un tiempo atrás. Un poco renuente a aquella descabellada idea a pesar de la aceptación de todos los demás, Jackie Chan se resignó a los deseos de la niña, desde entonces, el "Equipo J" había resuelto varias misiones con sumo éxito.

Además de Jackie y Jade, los otros integrantes del equipo eran:

"El Toro Fuerte" (a menudo llamado "EL Toro") era un luchador enmascarado mexicano, que siempre se enorgullecía de que nunca se quitaba su máscara (bastante irónico, ya que la había perdido o quitado, por alguna u otra razón, en varias de las aventuras que había tenido junto a Jackie Chan). Anteriormente, él había llevado sobre su máscara el "Talismán del Buey" que le daba una fuerza extraordinaria. Pero luego, él se había quitado el talismán para demostrar que sus habilidades y su fuerza eran verdaderas. Sorprendentemente, este orgulloso y fortachón luchador, les tenía un miedo terrible a ratas.

Paco, de la misma edad de Jade, era el admirador #1 del "Toro Fuerte", creía que el "EL Toro" era el mejor luchador de todos. Aunque su creencia se había puesto a prueba varias veces, él le seguía siendo leal. Así que "EL Toro" le había dado su propia máscara como recompensa de su lealtad. Paco y Jade siempre estaban discutiendo entre ellos sobre cuál de sus dos tutores ("El Toro" y Jackie) era el mejor luchador. Paco a menudo llamaba a Jade, "Yade", debido a su acento mexicano, por lo que siempre la niña terminaba muy disgustada.

Viper, joven, inteligente, elegante, ágil luchadora de Jujutsu, había sido hasta hacía poco una exitosa ladrona hasta que accidentalmente había robado el "Talismán de la Serpiente" en vez de un diamante llamado "Puma Rosado". Tras conocer a Jade, a Jackie Chan y a la perversa organización del mal llamada "La Mano Oscura", ella decidió cambiar su modo de vida y abandonó el mundo del crimen para dedicarse como agente de seguridad. Aunque ella seguía siendo objeto de duda por parte de Jackie en cuanto a sus verdaderas intenciones, sus compañeros la valoraban mucho en tiempos de necesidad. Viper compartía una relación muy cercana con Jade, como si fuera su hermana mayor. Además, la niña siempre aprovechaba cualquier excusa para que su tío Jackie y Viper se enredaran sentimentalmente.

–A tí no te llamé, Viper –se quejó Jackie en cuanto tuvo a la hermosa mujer cerca de él.

–Si llamas al "Equipo J", también me llamas a mí –le respondió tranquilamente mientras echaba su abundante cabellera oscura hacia atrás para luego replicarle con una bella sonrisa conciliadora y algo sarcástica:

–A mí también me da gusto verte, Jackie.

–¿Y Yade? –preguntó enseguida el desgarbado niño de cabellos morenos en cuanto estuvo al lado del joven chino y miraba hacia todos lados, buscándola–. ¿Es cierto que se la llevaron?

–Sí, Paco, es verdad… –asintió muy apesadumbrado colocándole una mano sobre su pequeño hombro.

–¿Y qué estamos esperando entonces¡"El Toro Fuerte" está listo para rescatar a la niña! –exclamó decidido el enorme luchador de lucha libre mexicana mientras hacía gala de sus musculosos brazos frente a los presentes.

–Antes de eso tengo que presentarles a unos nuevos amigos y explicarles todo lo que ha ocurrido, pues a ellos también le secuestraron a unos amigos –les propuso y enseguida les presentó al capitán Archivald Haddock, al profesor Silvestre Tornasol, al Gran Lama, Ten Aptur y a los demás monjes, incluyendo también a la mascota del secuestrado Tintín: Milou. Luego, les contó todo lo que tenían que saber al respecto de "Los Moradores de las Tinieblas", "El Imperio Maldito", la "Ciudad de las Sombras", de Seikah y su engaño, su verdadera identidad y sus malvadas intenciones utilizando para eso a Jade y a Tintín.

Después de esta extensa explicación, todos se quedaron en silencio por algunos momentos hasta que, sin saber si creer o no semejante historia inverosímil, Viper colocó su mano sobre el hombro del preocupado Jackie Chan, quien permanecía sentado en una silla un tanto abatido.

–No te preocupes más, Jackie. Sé que lograremos rescatar a Jade sana y salva.

El arqueólogo la miró y vio en ella una sincera expresión de amistad y, a pesar de que no podía confiar plenamente en ella, le sonrió también.

–Gracias, Viper. Sé que no defraudarás a Jade… Ella siempre confió en ti.

–¿Y tú¿Confías en mí?

Se quedó callado por unos instantes, pero su respuesta fue como siempre: con cierto recelo, pero con un dejo de esperanza.

–Eso lo veremos…

La joven mujer sonrió sin darle importancia a aquel comentario, pues sabía que tarde o temprano, Jackie sedería.

–¡Ya basta de cháchara y tracemos un plan de una buena vez, señores¡Hay gente desesperada qué rescatar! –pidió un impacientado capitán Haddock–. ¿Qué cosa sigue en tu plan?

–¿M-mi plan? –repitió el joven arqueólogo poniendo cara de tonto–

. Bueno, este… yo… pues… Lo único que se me ocurrió fue llamar al "Equipo J". –Y se rió como un bobo mientras comenzaba a rascarse la cabeza nerviosamente y poniéndose muy colorado.

–¡Grrrrg¡Mequetrefe¡Especie de excava tumbas¡Cabeza hueca¡Más te vale que se te ocurra un plan antes de que te de un buen merecido! –exclamó muy enojado mientras lo tomaba amenazadoramente por el cuello de la camiseta.

–¡Un momento, pequeñin! –exclamó enseguida "El Toro Fuerte" bastante furioso–. ¡Quítale las manos de encima a mi amigo si no quieres salir disparado por la ventana!

–¿Me dices "pequeñín" especie de mastodonte¡Vamos a ver cuál de los dos sale volando por la ventana! –replicó enfadado mientras soltaba al agredido. Haddock se sentía lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarlo gracias a que se había tomado una buena cantidad de vino añejo que tenían los monjes en sus bodegas, sino, lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes aceptar su desafío.

Jackie y Viper trataron de detenerlos, pero "El Toro" estaba tan furioso y el capitán estaba tan borracho, que no les hicieron ningún caso y comenzó entre ellos una rabiosa batalla de miradas asesinas.

–¿Qué te pasa¿Me tienes miedo¡Troglodita¡Espantapájaros!

–¡"El Toro Fuerte" no le tiene miedo a nadie¡Marinero de cuarta!

Ya estaban a punto de irse a las manos (obviamente que el capitán Haddock llevaría las de perder), cuando intervino la persona justa para detenerlos: el Tío.

–¡¡Aiiee-yaaaahh¡¡Ya basta ustedes dos!! –los reprendió el tío con un buen coscorrón en la cabeza a cada uno logrando que dejaran de hacerse los "gallitos" mientras se friccionaban sus adoloridas cabezas y lo miraban sorprendidos–. ¿¡Cómo pueden estal peldiendo el tiempo cuando falta poco pala que seamos invadidos pol el mal¡Palecen chiquillos malcliados¡Y algo más¡¡Piensen en Jade y en Tintín!!

Avergonzados por su conducta, ambos hombres se dirigieron sus miradas hacia sus zapatos y comenzaron a jugar con sus dedos índices sin animarse a levantar la vista.

–El anciano es bastante temible –opinó Viper en voz baja a Jackie para que no la escuchara el Tío mientras el pequeño Paco se escondía tras nuestro protagonista.

Ya calmadas las cosas, todos se pusieron manos a la obra para idear un plan de rescate: obviamente que el tío iría con ellos, pues sus conocimientos sobre el Chi maligno eran imprescindibles, también iría Tohru para ayudarlo al igual que Ten Aptur. Jackie Chan, "El Toro" y Viper serían la fuerza de choque. Pero no veían la necesidad de que Paco, el profesor Tornasol y el capitán Haddock fueran con ellos y se expusieran innecesariamente al peligro. Obviamente, el capitán puso el grito en el cielo al escuchar esto último, pues se oponía firmemente a quedarse en el templo y hacer nada por ayudar a su amigo Tintín.

–¡Trogloditas¡Espantamoscas¡Separatistas¡Ectoplasmas¡A mí nadie me dice que me quede aquí en compañía de Tornasol y de un mocoso latino cuando mi amigo Tintín está metido en serios problemas!

–Pero entienda, va a ser muy peligroso para usted… –Jackie quiso hacerle entrar en razón, pero era en vano, el capitán no pensaba ceder ni por un segundo.

–¡Voy a ir y punto¡Y no se hablará más! –y se cruzó de brazos poniéndose tan terco como una mula.

Viendo que no sedería, Jackie Chan bufó fastidiado mientras llevaba su mano a la frente y lo dejó hacer a su antojo.

–¿Cuándo partiremos? –preguntó Viper.

–Mientras mas pronto, mejor. ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos ahora? –propuso nuestro arqueólogo aventurero.

Sus compañeros asintieron decididos. El tio, Tohru y Ten Aptur ya lo tenían todo preparado (respecto a los hechizos Chi). Jackie, Viper y "El Toro Fuerte", como personas de "acción", estaban siempre listos para cualquier cosa en cualquier momento.

–Se están olvidando de nosotros –comenzó a decir uno de los hombres de la "Sección 13", quienes habían permanecido en la sala en absoluto silencio desde que entraron junto al "Equipo J" –. También hemos venido para rescatar al capitán Black.

–¿Y cómo lo supieron ustedes? –quiso saber Jackie Chan.

–Recibimos un mensaje de nuestro jefe en el momento en que era secuestrado, pero la señal desapareció y no pudimos rastrear su paradero. Era como si la tierra lo hubiera tragado. Por más tecnología que poseyéramos, no logramos dar con ninguna pista suya…

–Ya le había dicho yo que la tecnología nada puede hacel contla la magia ni contla los podeles de la enelgía Chi –aseveró el viejo tío mientras se cruzaba de brazos con aire triunfal.

Después de dirigirle una mirada entre incrédula y molesta, el agente secreto, vestido de negro como sus otros compañeros y llevando sus respectivas armas, continuó con su relato:

–Cuando ya estábamos por dar al capitán Black como "persona desaparecida", aparecieron la señorita Viper y sus acompañantes asegurándonos de que sabían en dónde se encontraba nuestro jefe… –los miró–. Y como muchos de nosotros hemos visto cosas extrañas desde que usted apareció, creímos que valía la pena ayudarlos a llegar lo más rápido posible a este lugar tan apartado de la civilización, y rescatar al capitán Black de quienes lo secuestraron.

–¿Cuántos son ustedes?

–Una docena de hombres dispuestos para el peligro.

–No creo que sea prudente que vayamos todos juntos –dijo Viper–, creo que lo mejor sería que nos dividiéramos en dos grupos… –miró a Jackie y a los demás, haciendo una breve pausa antes de revelar sus alarmantes pensamientos–, por si el primer grupo falla, el otro tendrá que finalizar la misión... Sea como sea para evitar que la Tierra sucumba en la oscuridad total.

–La joven habla con la veldad –la secundó el Tío–. No sabemos lo que pasalá, debemos estal plepalados pala cualquier tipo de desenlace, sea cual sea.

Todos permanecieron en un incómodo silencio, rumiando aquellas desagradables pero ciertas palabras, hasta que el capitán Archivald Haddock exclamó con la vehemencia propia de un borracho:

–¡Pues, vamos entonces, miedosos¡Tenemos a unos amigos qué rescatar!

–¡Eso es! –exclamó Jackie con renovada decisión. Él era el tío de Jade, y como tal, debía hacer valer su título–. ¡Vamos a rescatarlos y a detener al Emperador!

Todos asintieron con absoluta decisión, influenciados por el capitán y el joven arqueólogo

"Jade –pensó Jackie Chan mientras cerraba su puño con fuerza y fruncía el entrecejo–, iré por ti, ya lo verás, sólo resiste un poco más y juntos volveremos a San Francisco".

**Notas de Una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡¡Sí¡¡Regreséee¡Con nuevos capítulos y a todo color! Jeh, broma... Bueno, sí regresé con nuevos capítulos, y espero no tener que demorarme otra vez para actualizar esta historia. En primera quisiera pedirles perdón a todos los que habían estado leyendo este fics, pero sepan que yo cumplo con mi palabra y lo terminaré. ¡Piratas del Caribe me ha llevado tanto tiempo!**

**Frito y Protege of Master: ya tienen su nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**¡Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**

**(Si les interesa que siga esta historia con rapidez, con tan solo un reviews será suficiente, sino, publicaré los capítulos con más lentitud)**


	12. En La Ciudad de las Sombras

TERCERA PARTE: EN EL IMPERIO MALDITO

**Capítulo 12: En la Ciudad de las Sombras**

Mientras tanto, en uno de los fríos calabozos de piedra de "Ciudad de las Sombras", el joven reportero Tintín por fin volvía en sí luego de su forzado desvanecimiento por parte del hechizo de Deimono Karonte para encontrarse sorpresivamente frente a los gemelos detectives Hernández y Fernández, quienes se encontraban tan sorprendidos como él de tenerlos allí con ellos.

—… ¡Her-Hernández! ¡Fer-Fernández! ¿Q-qué ha pasado…? ¿E-en dónde estoy…? —comenzó a preguntar muy confundido mientras intentaba levantarse del duro suelo de piedra en donde se encontraba recostado, descubriendo que le costaba bastante hacerlo, pues le dolía mucho la cabeza y sentía como si estuviera narcotizado.

—¡Tintín! ¡Como nos alegra verte de nuevo! —exclamó Hernández lleno de felicidad mientras estrechaba calurosamente las manos de su amigo.

—Yo aún diría más: ¡Nos alegra mucho verte de nuevo! —apoyó Fernández a su hermano.

—La verdad, yo soy quien está feliz de verlos sanos y salvos… —les confesó Tintín con su habitual sinceridad mientras los tomaba de las manos—. Llegamos a pensar que les había pasado lo peor…

—Ya ves que no.

—Eso, ya ves que no. Nos han tenido aquí prisioneros desde que nos atraparon cuando investigábamos la pista de aquel ladrón que había robado el Banco Central de París la semana pasada… ¿O ya será más tiempo? —le preguntó dubitativo a su hermano, quien sólo atinó a alzar los hombros y menear la cabeza, demostrándole que él tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que los secuestraron.

Ambos llevaban sus trajes negros bastante desarreglados.

Hernández y Fernández eran dos hermanos gemelos que trabajaban por su propia cuenta como detectives privados. Ambos eran casi idénticos (los dos usaban bigote, bombín y bastón). Sólo se podían distinguir por el bigote, que Hernández llevaba con dos pequeñas guías o "rabitos", que le daban una forma de T invertida, mientras que Fernández no las tenía, y su bigote tenía el aspecto de una D girada. Su ingenuidad y sus constantes meteduras de pata eran las características que más los identificaban. Destacándose igualmente por su afición a los disfraces. No eran muy listos investigando y generalmente sus razonamientos eran bastantes desacertados, pero, gracias a la sagacidad de su amigo Tintín, habían logrado resolver varios casos. Aún así, de vez en cuando, eran ellos lo que a veces le proporcionaban pequeñas e importantes pistas a su amigo para la resolución de algunas de sus investigaciones periodísticas.

Suspirando brevemente, Tintín se llevó la mano a la cabeza, sintiéndose muy preocupado por el inseguro destino de todos.

­ —A mí también me secuestraron —fue la sorpresiva declaración de un hombre alto y calvo de facciones duras que vestía un saco largo y negro, sorprendiendo al recién llegado. Éste hombre, quien había permanecido bajo las sombras en uno de los rincones del cuarto observándolo todo, se acercó al muchacho muy interesado—. No sé cuál es la intención de estos tipos, pero he de decir que no me agrada en lo absoluto.

—¡Capitán Black! —exclamó Tintín reconociéndolo de inmediato a pesar de que no lo había visto nunca.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —preguntó Black igualmente atónito—. Jamás nos hemos visto antes.

—¡Oh! Lo que pasa es que el chico es muy inteligente —declaró Hernández muy ufano.

—Yo aún diría más: es muy inteligente este chico, es lo que pasa —agregó Fernández, igualmente orgulloso.

—Su amigo Jackie Chan me contó todo sobre usted y también lo está buscando, pero… —Tintín los interrumpió, pareció entristecerse—, nos metimos en grandes problemas cuando nos atacaron "Los Moradores de las Tinieblas" y el pequeño Seikah nos traicionó…

—¿C-cómo? —se preocupó el amigo de Jackie Chan—. No logro entenderte, ¿por qué no nos cuentas todo lo que ocurrió?

Y así, nuestro joven periodista aventurero, narró toda la historia desde el momento en que se encontraron con el grupo de Jackie, el viaje hacia las montañas, el encuentro con Seikah, el viejo templo, el camino hacia le "Ciudad de las Sombras", el ataque de los "Moradores de las Tinieblas" y la transformación del pequeño guía en el malvado príncipe de la oscuridad: Deimono Karonte y de que él mismo sería sacrificado para la apertura del nuevo reino.

—¿Sacrificado? ¿Tú? —Exclamaron al unísono los detectives—. ¡Ése tipo está loco!

—¿Y ya sabes cuándo será la ceremonia? —preguntó el capitán Black, siendo mucho más serio y centrado que los otros dos.

—Dentro de muy pocos días, creo yo, no lo sé con exactitud.

Entonces, muy pensativo, Black se acercó a la pequeña ventana que les proporcionaba aire y luz, y mirando a través de ella, colocando su mano en el mentón, dijo:

—Jackie Chan sabrá cómo rescatarnos antes de que estos delincuentes se salgan con la suya, estoy seguro de eso.

Tintín y los detectives se le quedaron mirando, uno con una sonrisa y los otros con desconfianza, pues ni idea tenían de quién era ese dichoso "Jackie Chan".

—Oye, Hernández —le preguntó su hermano—, ¿es tal Jackie Chan no será un actor o un cantante?

—No sé —se encogió de hombros—. No tengo ni idea si será alguien famoso o no.

—Él es un arqueólogo y un experto en artes marciales —les informó Tintín, a quien los hermanos lo miraron con cara de incrédulos.

—Mmm… ¿Un arqueólogo experto en artes marciales? —comentó Fernández llevándose una mano al mentón en actitud pensativa—. ¿Te parece eso convincente, Hernández?

—No —arguyó el otro, poniéndose en la misma posición que el otro—, eso convincente no me parece…

Dejando a los hermanos detectives con sus suspicacias poco fundadas, Tintín se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el capitán Black, pero, en cuanto llegó cerca de él, sintió que su mente comenzaba a darle vueltas y todo se volvió muy oscuro a su alrededor, sintiéndose entonces que de desvanecía, pero, tuvo la fortuna de que el amigo de Jackie se diera cuenta de ello y lo sostuvo por los hombros para que no se estrellara contra el suelo.

—¿Acaso se ha mareado? —le preguntó lleno de preocupación mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse en el suelo y a apoyarse a la pared.

—Sí… —afirmó con voz débil mientras se llevaba la mano a la adolorida cabeza—. ¿Por qué yo soy el único que se siente así…?

—No lo sé, tal vez lo quieran fuera de combate por alguna razón —aventuró.

Y dejando al pobre periodista descansando a su lado, el jefe de la sección 13 volvió a ponerse de pie y miró por la pequeña ventana sin barrotes ni vidrio.

—¡Oh no! —Exclamó de repente, sobresaltando a sus compañeros de prisión—. ¿¡No es a Jade a quien tienen allí!?

—¿¡Cómo!? —Gritó Tintín incrédulo a la vez que se levantaba y se lanzaba hacia la ventana haciendo a un lado al amigo de Jackie Chan—. ¿La han atrapado a ella también? ¡No tenía idea!

Y así era, el joven reportero y los demás vieron con mucha preocupación cómo un grupo de sacerdotes llevaban a la pequeña niña sobre una especie de camilla dorada. Ella estaba como dormida y vestida ricamente con ropas de seda negra y adornos de oro. Por detrás de aquella extraña comitiva, un joven alto y bien formado, vestido de manera majestuosa con seda oscura, caminaba como si fuera ya el dueño de todo el mundo.

—¡Deimono Caronte! —exclamó Tintín tan sorprendido como enojado.

—¿Déimono Caronte, dices? —repitió el capitán Black—. ¿Te refieres al sujeto que los engañó?

El joven reportero murmuró una especie de "sí" mientras asentía con la cabeza. Estaba preocupado, ¿acaso la pequeña Jade era la "Llave" que tanto habían buscado aquellos canallas?

--

Poco a poco nuestro grupo de aventureros iba ascendiendo por la montaña, dejando atrás las seguras paredes del templo, decididos a rescatar a sus compañeros secuestrados y evitar a toda costa que el Imperio Maldito lograra su objetivo de dominar al mundo con sus poderosas fuerzas oscuras.

A las continuas quejas del capitán Haddock y del Tío, se le agregaron las del El Toro Fuerte, por lo que los demás, mucho menos nerviosos que ellos, tenían que soportarlos con un estoicismo digno de admirarse.

—¡Uf! ¡Rayos y centellas! ¡Se suponía que ya estábamos cerca y en cambio seguimos subiendo y subiendo!

—¿Es que no te la puedes aguantar, marinerito? ¡Jah jah jah! —se mofó el luchador libre.

Haddock, que no sabía mantener la boca cerrada, giró sobre sí mismo y exclamó muy molesto:

—¿A quién le dices "marinerito" especie de "pie grande sin pelo"?

—¡¿Cómo me llamaste, marinero de agua dulce?!

—¡Te llamé especie de "pie grande sin pelo", especie de australopitecos enmascarado! —replicó mientras ambos ponían los brazos en jarra y aproximaban sus rostros, tan cerca del uno al otro, que ya casi sentían el aliento del otro sobre sus caras y comenzaban a gruñir como dos fieros perros de pelea defendiendo su territorio.

—¡Uf! ¿Y a eso le llaman "hombres"? ¡Parecen dos niños malcriados! —se quejó Viper al presenciar semejante despliegue de machismo inmaduro.

—¡¡Aiiee-yaaaahh!! ¡¡Ya basta ustedes dos!! —los reprendió el tío con un buen coscorrón en la cabeza a cada uno para que dejaran de pelear. Mientras se friccionaban sus adoloridas cabezas y lo miraban sorprendidos, el anciano chino siguió regañándolos—: ¿¡Cómo pueden estal peldiendo el tiempo cuando falta poco pala que seamos invadidos pol el mal!? ¡Palecen chiquillos malcliados! ¡Y algo más!: ¡¡Piensen en Jade y en Tintín!! ¡Y algo más! ¡¡Ya es la segunda vez que les digo lo mismo, TONTOS!!

—Esteee, sí. Lo siento mucho… —se disculpó Haddock inmediatamente ante el tío y comenzó a caminar cuesta arriba sintiéndose un parásito de la sociedad.

Pero El Toro Fuerte no tuvo la misma reacción, ya que solamente se dignó a mirar al viejo chino y a fruncir el entrecejo y declarar solemnemente que "El Toro Fuerte jamás de disculpaba por haber defendido su persona", marchándose cuesta arriba bajo la terrible mirada furiosa del Tío Chang.

Una vez limadas las esperezas, el grupo siguió caminando cuesta arriba siguiendo las indicaciones del monje Ten Aptur, quien era el que los guiaba por aquel camino tan empinado como escarpado. Protegidos del ataque de los Moradores de las Tinieblas gracias a los conjuros Chi del Tío de Jackie Chan, lograron avanzar sin problemas por varias horas, siempre bajo las amenazantes miradas de aquellas horribles criaturas que se encontraban escondidas entre las tinieblas que los rodeaban, esperando el momento oportuno para atacarlos. Aquella pavorosa situación ponía los pelos de punta a nuestros héroes, a quienes rodeaba una atmósfera de extraña tención.

—Ya falta muy poco para que encontremos la Ciudad de las Sombras… —les avisó el monje con su habitual y seria tranquilidad mientras observaba el mapa que traía en sus manos y que lo guiaba hacia su destino.

—Menos mal —suspiró Jackie mientras miraba muy nervioso a su alrededor—, esas nieblas que nos persiguen me ponen los pelos de punta.

A medida que iban ascendiendo una de las montañas más altas, todo el grupo se sorprendió al llegar hasta la sima y encontrarse delante de ellos una especie inmensa nube terriblemente oscura y aterradora, como si nada más existiera más allá de aquella horrible oscuridad. Era una pared de niebla, contenida por una fuerza maligna y poderosa.

—En este lugal hay mucho Chi maligno… —comentó el viejo hechicero mientras sentía que un helado estremecimiento recorría todo su cuerpo.

—¿Aquí es en donde se encuentra la ciudad que estamos buscando? —preguntó Viper un tanto incrédula.

—El mapa así lo indica, señorita Viper —asintió Ten Aptur afirmándose en el viejo papel que traía consigo.

—¡¡Pero aquí no hay más que pura oscuridad, rayos y centellas!! ¡¡Pareciera como si el final del los tiempos saldría de ese misma neblina!! —protestó el capitán Haddock.

—Eso es justo lo que el Tío quiso decil todo este tiempo —lo secundó el propio Tío haciendo alusión a sí mismo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Pero detrás de toda esa maligna oscuridad se encuentra el lugar que estamos buscando —afirmó seriamente el monje, mirando hacia la oscuridad aparentemente eterna—, pero debo advertirles que será un empresa terriblemente arriesgada y difícil de la que probablemente no salgamos con vida.

Todos tragaron saliva, temerosos de sus propias y frágiles vidas, pero aunque Jackie Chan sentía tanto miedo como los demás, jamás iba a permitir que algo malo le sucediera a su querida sobrina.

—¿Es allí en dónde encontraremos a Jade? —preguntó mientras miraba directamente hacia aquella terrible oscuridad, como si quisiera ver más allá de lo que podían ver sus ojos, tratando de encontrar a Jade.

—Es allí en donde encontraremos a sus amigos, señor Chan —le respondió con la vista fijada gravemente en el joven arqueólogo.

—Entonces, vamos de una vez —replicó con una enorme firmeza tanto en su corazón como en su espíritu.

Todos los demás se le quedaron mirando con gran admiración, sobre todo Ten Aptur, que pudo intuir el gran valor que se hallaba escondido en su alma.

Viper se adelantó y le colocó la mano en el hombro, y cuando Jackie se volvió para mirarla, ésta le sonrió.

—Vamos por Jade, Jackie, ella nos está esperando.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, agradecido por tener amigos tan maravillosos como lo eran todos ellos.

—¡Bien! ¡Vamos de una vez! ¡Y que ese principito se cuide del gran Toro Fuerte! —declaró el luchador libre mientras hacía gala de su fuerza y su arrojo.

—¡Vamos a patearles sus oscuros traseros! ¡Rayos y centellas! ¡Especie de mamelucos! —exclamó con vehemencia el amigo de Tintín mientras se dirigía sin pensar hacia aquella tenebrosa oscuridad.

—¡No! ¡No haga eso! ¡El Tío no se lo lecomienda! —le advirtió el anciano tratando de detenerlo en vano dado que el capitán caminaba mucho más rápido que él.

—¡¡No!! ¡¡Espere!! —le pidió Ten Aptur, y al ver que no le hacían caso, extendió las manos hacia sus costados y las unió frente a su rostro con los dedos índices y pulgar estirados y los demás dedos entrelazados entre sí con un rosario negro.

—¡Xai shu tien yi! ¡Xai shu tien yi! ¡¡Shia shin shi wa!! ¡¡Shia shin shi wa tai yin ye!! —recitó rápidamente antes de que el capitán Haddock llegara hasta las tinieblas, difuminándolas inmediatamente con un poderoso remolino y dejando ver ante ellos un inmenso y profundo abismo oscuro en cuyo centro se encontraba suspendido una especie de antigua ciudadela fortificada de piedra ante la sorpresa de los demás aventureros.

—¡P-pero esto es increíble! ¡¡Rayos y centellas!! —exclamó Haddock en cuanto se percató de lo ocurrido y se detenía justo a la orilla de la cornisa. Un paso más y hubiera tenido un horrible final cayendo al profundo precipicio.

—¡¡Aiiee-yaahh!! ¡¡Eles un tonto cabeza de cholito!! ¡¡Casi se mata solo!! —le recriminó muy enojado a la vez que lo golpeaba nuevamente en la cabeza.

Y mientras el Tío y el fastidiado capitán Haddock discutían sobre sus diferencias, Jackie Chan se acercó a la orilla del precipicio junto con Viper y Ten Aptur.

—¿Es en ése lugar en donde están Jade y Tintín? —preguntó Jackie mirando hacia la fortaleza.

—Sí —fue la corta pero segura respuesta del monje.

—¿Y cómo cruzaremos? —preguntó el joven arqueólogo mientras se rascaba la cabeza un tanto perplejo observando aquel lugar—. La distancia es demasiado grande.

—¿Acaso no te das una idea, Jackie? —sonrió Viper mientras lo tomaba por el brazo y miraba hacia la mochila de Jade que él llevaba colgada del hombro—. Tenemos un "arma secreta" que podemos utilizar…

—¿Te refieres a los talismanes?

—Diste en el clavo —asintió guiñándole un ojo.

Jackie frunció el entrecejo, a él nunca le había gustado demasiado tener que depender de aquellos talismanes que lo único que habían hecho era traerle más que problemas a su antes "tranquila" vida. Pero había ante Jackie un extenso y profundo precipicio, en cuyo centro se encontraba suspendida una especie de fortaleza antigua en donde estaba prisionera su sobrina Jade, quien precisaba que la rescatara con urgencia antes de que Deimono Karonte la utilizara para sus perversos planes.

—Bien —dijo, ya más decidido—. Utilizaremos los talismanes para llegar hasta allí.

—No sin antes lleval encima los amuletos del Tío —aclaró el anciano mientras sacaba de su bolso varias lagartijas disecadas sujetadas por la cola con un cordel y comenzaba a colgárselos del cuello a cada uno de ellos—. Esto mantendlá a esos Moladoles de las Tinieblas alejados de nosotlos y nos pelmitilán movelnos liblemente por la foltaleza.

—¡¿Está loco, especie de chamán de feria?! ¡Jamás me pondré encima una cosa como esa! —protestó, como siempre, el capitán Haddock mientras esquivaba el colgante de lagartija.

—¡¡Aiiee-yaahh!! ¡¡Eles un tonto cabeza de cholito!! ¿Pol qué siemple me está cuestionando todo? —harto de su actitud, volvió a recriminarle muy enojado golpeándolo en la cabeza.

—¡Ouch! ¡Viejo rumiante! ¡Especie de momia egipcia! ¿Por qué siempre me está golpeando? —y así, nuevamente, comenzaron a discutir ante el fastidio de todos los demás.

—Esteee… ¿Qué les parece si decidimos cómo usar los talismanes hasta que mi maestro y el viejo marinero terminen de arreglar sus diferencias? —propuso el pobre Thoru, quien también estaba muy preocupado por la suerte de su pequeña amiga Jade.

Luego de que las cosas se hubieran calmado entre el Tío y el capitán Haddock, Jackie Chan y los demás ya habían decidido cómo utilizar los talismanes: El Toro Fuerte se transformaría en agila con el talismán del mono y se encargaría de llevar suavemente al Tío entre sus garras hasta el otro lado, y Thoru, por ser la persona de más volumen entre todos ellos, utilizaría el talismán del Gallo para levitar en el aire, el talismán del conejo para la súper velocidad y el talismán del Buey para tener súper fuerza y poder transportar sobre sus espaldas a Jackie, Viper, el capitán Haddock y Ten Aptur. Pero, para sorpresa de todos, éste último tenía una buena sorpresa para darles.

—Muchas gracias por su ofrecimiento —dijo mientras se inclinaba ante ellos—, pero yo podré atravesar el abismo por mis propios medios.

—¿Eh? ¿Y cómo lo harás especie de hombre con pijama? —inquirió con sarcasmo el amigo de Tintín—. No veo que tengas alas sobre tus espaldas.

—¡Ya sé! —adivinó Thoru—. ¡Tienes una alfombra mágica que vuela!

Mirando hacia todos lados como si quisiera encontrar algo que revelara aquel misterio, El Toro Fuerte comentó dudoso:

—No creo que tengas un helicóptero escondido por allí, ¿o sí?

—¿Y tú qué opinas? —le preguntó una sonriente Viper a Jackie Chan mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. ¿Se te ocurre alguna idea?

Jackie frunció el entrecejo, y luego de rascarse la cabeza un tanto confundido tras intentar dar con el quid de la cuestión, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo la menor idea de cómo lo hará —le respondió con una sonrisa tonta.

Volviendo su hermoso rostro hacia Ten Aptur, Viper aventuró sonriente:

—Supongo que no pensarás levitar como los monjes de las películas de artes marciales, ¿no?

Pero al ver que el aludido le dedicaba una tranquila sonrisa de asentimiento, se quedó bastante perpleja.

—No debemos perder más tiempo —comenzó a decir Ten Aptur mientras dirigía sus ojos hacia el cielo—, los planetas oscuros muy pronto se alinearán para dar paso a la Ceremonia de las Tinieblas que Deimono Karonte tanto esperó durante todos estos siglos.

—¿Y Jade tiene mucho que ver, verdad? —inquirió el joven arqueólogo muy preocupado.

Ten Aptur asintió gravemente.

—Y también el joven Tintín.

Entonces, el capitán Haddock exclamó con su habitual temperamento exaltado:

—¿Y qué estamos esperando, rayos y centellas? ¿Ha que lluevan sapos y perros? ¡Pongámonos en marcha de una buena vez!

—¡Así es! —lo apoyó El Toro Fuerte mientras alzaba sus fuertes y musculosos brazos al cielo—. ¡Tenemos que ir a patear traseros y hacerles saber que nadie se mete con nosotros!

Y así, sin perder más tiempo, todos se pusieron manos a la obra y, ante el asombro de todos, el monje Ten Aptur se sentó en el suelo en la posición del loto y comenzó a meditar hasta que, luego de unos segundos, comenzó a levitar lentamente, dirigiéndose poco a poco hacia la antigua fortaleza, dejando a todos sus compañeros muy sorprendidos.

—¡Rayos y centellas con los monjes voladores! —exclamó el siempre locuaz capitán Haddock—. ¡Si todos voláramos así no necesitaríamos aviones ni autos ni barcos!

Unos minutos después, todo el grupo había cruzado sin problemas el enorme y profundo abismo que separaba la Tierra del centro de aquel pedazo de suelo maldito que muy pronto reclamaría sus domino sobre el mundo de los seres vivos, gobernándolo en una eterna y terrible oscuridad.

En cuanto Jackie Chan y sus amigos pusieron sus pies sobre aquella tierra maldita en las afueras de los altos muros de piedra de la fortaleza, comenzaron a escuchar el golpeteo incesante de unos enormes tambores.

—¿Qué significa eso? —le preguntó a Ten Aptur.

La expresión grave en el rostro del monje no dio lugar a dudas, aquello era una muy mala señal.

—La ceremonia ha comenzado —dijo para luego mirar hacia el arqueólogo directamente a los ojos —. Nos queda muy poco tiempo para rescatar a tu sobrina o si no, la perderemos para siempre al igual que el joven periodista Corazón Puro.

Entonces, dirigiendo su preocupada mirada hacia las alturas de los edificios de aquella fortificación, la determinación de Jackie Chan se hizo presente una vez más y, cerrando los puños con fuerza, dijo:

—Eso nunca pasará, jamás permitiré que ese malvado dañe a Jade ni a nuestro nuevo amigo, jamás lo permitiré.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**Bueno, por fin he terminado éste capítulo, y una vez más pido, que si hay alguien interesado que quiera que siga con esta historia, me lo haga saber mandándome un review, por favor, así me apresuraré a actualizarla. ¡Por fin Jackie y sus amigos han llegado a los dominios de Deimono Karonte! ¿Qué ocurrirá con Jade y Tintín? ¡Muy pronto lo leerán si me lo piden!**

**Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	13. Atrapados

**Capítulo 13: Atrapados**

El escabroso sonido de los tambores apresuraron los pasos del grupo de Jackie Chan, a quienes los había embargado el nerviosismo y la preocupación respecto al destino de los secuestrados.

—El tiempo se nos está acabando, los planetas oscuros se alinearán muy pronto —fue el terrible vaticinio del monje Ten Aptur.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —inquirió Viper muy alarmada.

El monje miró a su alrededor, como si estuviera buscando las señales que le habían indicado semejante revelación.

—Estoy seguro —dijo al final.

Todos se miraron muy preocupados y volvieron a retomar el camino en completo silencio, cada uno ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos.

Mientras pensaba en su querida sobrina Jade, Jackie se sobresaltó al sentir que la mochila que llevaba encima comenzaba a sacudirse.

—¿Pasa algo, Jackie? —quiso saber Thoru.

—¿Eh? ¡No, no! No pasa nada… —negó el aludido un tanto nervioso.

Mientras caminaban por el sendero embaldosado que los llevaba hacia el interior de la Ciudad de las Sombras, todos miraban a su alrededor, empequeñecidos por la grandiosidad que los rodeaba: los muros de piedra que rodeaban la ciudad eran muy altos al igual que la entrada provista de un portón de madera maciza de dos hojas que se encontraba extrañamente abierta, como si estuvieran invitados a visitarla.

Todos se detuvieron debajo del umbral de la entrada y miraron hacia el interior de la ciudad, que parecía estar completamente abandonada y permanecía sumida en el silencio más absoluto y las sombras más tenebrosas.

Sobrecogidos por una desagradable sensación de peligro, el grupo de Jackie Chan ingresó a la Ciudad de las Sombras, caminando por sus deshabitadas y amplias veredas y subiendo por las escaleras de piedra del mismo ancho que las extensas calles. Lanzaban miradas recelosas a cada rincón oscuro que encontraban entre los solitarios edificios de piedra de cinco pisos. Sus ventanas eran pocas y pequeñas, y el diseño de las edificaciones era sobrio y monótono.

—Qué mal gusto tienen en este lugar… —comentó Viper frunciendo el entrecejo—, no me gustaría tener un departamento aquí…

—Ni yo tampoco… —apoyó el capitán Haddock—. Para mí no hay otro lugar como el Castillo de Moulinsart.

—¿Vives en un castillo? —inquirió el "Toro Fuerte" muy sorprendido con aquella revelación.

—Así es. Soy un hombre rico —reafirmó muy orondo tomándose de las solapas de su saco negro.

—¡Vaya! ¡Y yo que pensaba que usted no era más que un vulgar pescador! —replicó sarcásticamente.

—¿¡Cómo dijiste, especie de mastodonte sin pelo!? —gritó enfurecido el amigo de Tintín—. ¡Para tu información, yo era un marino mercante y no un simple pescador! ¡Rayos y centellas!

—¿¡A quién le dices "mastodonte sin pelos", marinero de agua dulce? —rebatió muy ofendido el Toro Fuerte.

—¡A ti te digo, "brontosaurio escapado de la prehistoria"!

—¡¿Cómo?! ¡Ahora verás de lo que es capaz del Toro Fuerte!

Ambos estaban a punto de trenzarse a puñetazos ante la desesperación de los demás, pero un cómico grito de terror proferido por Jackie Chan los interrumpió, volviéndose todos hacia él, muy alarmados. Pero no había nadie más con Jackie, éste se encontraba solo pero en una posición muy extraña, como si llevara piedras en la mochila y caminara sobre brasas calientes.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Pol qué glitaste así? —quiso saber el Tío al ver a su sobrino tan blanco como un papel.

—Ha-hay algo en la mochila de Jade… —apenas pudo responder.

—¿Co-cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Thoru tan asustado como angustiado.

—¡Po-porque hay algo moviéndose adentro…!

—¿Ahora mismo? —preguntó El Toro Fuerte igualmente aterrado.

—¡Ahora mismo!

—¡Pues quítatela de encima! ¿Qué esperas? —propuso Viper muy alarmada.

Apenas terminó de escucharla, Jackie se quitó la mochila lo más rápido que pudo a pesar de que todo su cuerpo temblaba de miedo, dejándola sobre el suelo. Entonces, para la aterrorizada mirada de todos, el bolso seguía moviéndose.

—¡Rayos y centellas! ¡Ese condenado bolso está hechizado! —exclamó el capitán Haddock.

—¡N-no por mucho tiempo…! —apenas pudo declarar El Toro Fuerte, haciendo chocar su puño contra la palma de su mano en una evidente intensión de hacerse cargo a golpes de la situación.

Pero cuando apenas avanzó un paso, Ten Aptur se interpuso y dijo:

—No percibo un ningún Chi maligno de esa bolsa…

—¿No? ¡Apuesto a que es uno de esos Moradores de las Tinieblas o cómo se llame!

—No lo creo —replicó tranquilamente y se dirigió hacia la mochila con gran seguridad en sí mismo.

Y, ante la preocupada mirada de todos los demás, el monje se hincó ante la bolsa y la abrió. Grande fue la sorpresa de todos cuando vieron salir de allí a Milú, el perro de Tintín.

—¡Milú! ¡Rayos y centellas! ¿Pero qué haces tú aquí? ¿Por qué no te quedaste con el profesor Tornasol y el chico mexicano? —quiso saber el capitán Haddock mientras el mencionado perro saltaba a sus brazos para saludarlo a lengüetazos amistosos.

—¡Pobre Milú! —exclamó Viper con cierta pena—. ¡Se escondió en la mochila de Jade para poder venir con nosotros y encontrar a su amo!

—A eso le llamo fidelidad —opinó Jackie maravillado mientras se acercaba a Milú y acariciaba su blanca cabeza.

—¿No será muy peligroso que nos acompañe? —preguntó Thoru muy preocupado.

—Ya no podemos regresar, no hay tiempo; debemos seguir adelante o todo acabará para nosotros —declaró Ten Aptur seria y decididamente.

—El joven monje tiene mucha lazón, debemos seguil adelante —lo apoyó el Tío, quien volvió a sacar su lagartija para que lo guiara por el camino correcto.

Luego de mirarse entre ellos muy preocupados, todos se dispusieron a seguirlo, pero, entonces, Milú comenzó a gruñir, alarmándolos a todos.

—¡Oh, no! ¿Qué pasa ahora? —se quejó nuestro arqueólogo mirando muy intranquilo a su alrededor.

—Son los Moradores de las Tinieblas. Ellos están aquí, los siento —fue la desagradable declaración de Ten Aptur.

—¡Pero ellos no pueden atacarnos ahora! ¡Tenemos los amuletos! —exclamó Thoru muy nervioso.

Entonces, desde los rincones más oscuros de los edificios, las horribles y temibles criaturas de la oscuridad comenzaron a emerger prestas a atacarlos.

—Creo que los amuletos ya no nos sirven —declaró una sonriente Viper mientras se colocaba en posición de ataque.

—¡Mal día! ¡Mal día! —se quejó Jacky, imitando la posición de lucha de su amiga.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en el templo de la Ciudad de las Sombras, el temible ritual para transformar a Jade estaba a punto de iniciarse. Habiendo colocado a la niña sobre un altar, los sacerdotes habían formado un círculo alrededor de ella, en tanto, el majestuoso Deimono Caronte había tomado su posición a la cabecera del altar, llevando sus manos hacia el cielo para comenzar a recitar su maleficio ante una multitud de seguidores que observaban todo desde la base de la pirámide y el cántico monótono de los sacerdotes oscuros.

—¡¡Oh, dioses de la oscuridad!! ¡¡Oh, dioses del inframundo!! ¡¡Pido sus oscuros e intensos poderes para poder despertar a la llave que abrirá el portal de nuestra dimensión y así nuestro oscuro dominio caiga sobre la Tierra!!

Entonces, en ese preciso momento, el cielo se cubrió completamente con oscuras nubes negras y terribles rayos comenzaron a desgarrar el cielo con atronadores gritos terroríficos, llenando de espanto a la gente, pero no así en el príncipe y en los monjes, pues éstos sabían muy bien que los dioses los habían escuchado y que muy pronto enviarían sus poderes.

—¡¡Oh, dioses de la oscuridad!! ¡¡Oh, dioses del inframundo!! ¡¡Escuchen mi súplica y concédanme sus oscuros poderes!!

De pronto, un enorme estruendo se escuchó en el oscuro cielo y un rayo rojo bajó desde las alturas y cayó con inmensa fuerza sobre Caronte, quien sintió por unos instantes un intolerable dolor hasta que un aura negra rodeó todo su cuerpo y sus ojos oscuros se volvieron rojos, malignos.

Mirándose las manos, murmuró con una siniestra sonrisa de satisfacción:

—… Por fin, el poder es mío… Muy pronto dominaré todo el universo y lo sumiré en una profunda y eterna oscuridad… —Miró a la pequeña Jade y sus ojos brillaron de malsana emoción—. Ahora…, despertaré a la llave…

Y colocando sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de la niña, Deimono Caronte comenzó a concentrarse, de sus manos comenzaron a salir pequeños rayos rojos que comenzaron a penetrar en el cerebro de su victima, haciéndola gritar de dolor pero sin despertarla de su pesado sueño.

—¡¡Vamos!! ¡¡Despierta!! ¡¡Despierta mi querida Keya!! —gritó el príncipe, aplicando más poder sobre la niña, quien no paraba de proferir gritos de desesperada agonía.

Cerca de allí, el joven periodista Tintín, el capitán Black y los hermanos Hernández y Fernández, miraban aterrorizados por la pequeña ventana enrejada que daba hacia el lugar del sacrificio.

—¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Deténgase! ¡Le hace daño! —gritaba Tintín muy enfurecido, preso de la angustia y tirando desesperada e inútilmente de los barrotes de la ventana.

—¡Malditos…! —murmuró el capitán Black, apretando con furia los puños hasta sacarse sangre, sintiéndose horriblemente impotente ante la agonía de la sobrina de su amigo.

Pero nada podían hacer al respecto, estaban prisioneros en una celda infranqueable sin ninguna oportunidad de escape. Nada podían hacer por Jade, absolutamente nada.

De pronto, los rayos y truenos arreciaron aun con más fuerza que antes, estremeciendo a todos los presentes, sobrecogiéndolos de terror. El momento del despertar de la llave ya estaba a punto de concretarse.

Deimono sonrió, ya estaba hecho, Keya había despertado.

Entonces, una niebla oscura salió de la nada y envolvió completamente el cuerpo de Jade, tapándola ante la vista de todos. De pronto, se escuchó un grito desgarrador entre medio de la niebla y se hizo un absoluto silencio, uno que helaba la sangre. Poco a poco la niebla fue dispersándose para mostrar ante todos la nueva apariencia de Jade, la llave que abriría la oscura dimensión del príncipe Deimono Caronte.

—Dios mío…, no puede ser… —fue lo único que el capitán Black fue capaz de decir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los Moradores de las Tinieblas los habían rodeado por completo, éstos eran muchos a pesar de que no había niebla alguna que los protegiera de la luz, pues solamente una luminosidad muy tenue, como la llama de una vela, gobernaba toda la Ciudad de las Sombras.

—Ya no le temen a la luz —dijo Viper.

—Ni a mis amuletos —completó el viejo Tío con su inseparable lagartija disecada en su mano, intentando en vano ahuyentar a aquellos monstruos.

—Estamos en sus territorios —apuntó el monje Ten Aptur con un tono serio y tranquilo—, la profecía se está cumpliendo y ellos se están volviendo cada vez más poderosos…

—¡Rayos y centellas! ¡Condenados bichos del demonio! —fue la opinión del capitán Haddock, quien estaba acompañado por el valiente Milú—. ¡Acabemos con esos energúmenos de una vez! —Y para la desesperación de sus compañeros, se lanzó al ataque junto al perro de Tintín.

—No sé si decir que está loco o es un valiente… —dijo Jackie mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, sintiendo tanto admiración como confusión.

—¿Y eso qué importa? —declaró El Toro Fuerte—. Él no será el único en lucirse aquí. ¡¡Aaaaaaah!! —y se lanzó al ataque sin pensar que sus extraños enemigos los superaban en número.

Jackie y Viper se miraron un tanto desconcertados.

—Bueno, creo que ahora nos toca a nosotros, ¿verdad? —dijo la joven mujer alzándose de hombros.

—Si no hay otra salida…

—No la hay —lo tomó de la mano. Sus ojos brillaron con la perspectiva de la acción—. Vamos.

—Pero…

No había "peros" que valieran, Viper tiró de su brazo y ambos saltaron hacia donde se encontraban el resto de los Moradores de las Tinieblas.

Thoru y el Tío se quedaron parados como un par de tontos, mirando a los que recién se habían marchado.

—Yo también voy —declaró Ten Aptur con su habitual serenidad, sorprendiéndolos aun más.

Viéndolo marcharse, el Tío miró a Thoru y lo golpeó en la cabeza con su característico golpe luego de haber dado un pequeño salto para alcanzar la altura debida.

—¡Ouch! ¿Por qué me pega, Sensei? —preguntó el aludido un tanto consternado.

—¡Polque eles un cobalde, Tholu! ¡Siemple dudas de ti mismo y eles el último en actual! ¿Qué selá de Jade?

—¡Ah, no, Sensei! —exclamó seriamente—. ¡A Jade no le pasará nada malo mientras yo esté aquí! ¡Ya verán esos maleantes!

Y el bondadoso y amplio japonés también se lanzó a la batalla junto a sus amigos. El Tío sonrió satisfecho y él también se unió a la lucha, haciendo uso de sus habilidades marciales como los demás, salvo el capitán Haddock y Milú, pues mientras que uno peleaba torpemente con golpes de puño y patadas, el otro lo hacía a mordiscones. Y claro, El Toro Fuerte utilizaba sus habilidades de la lucha libre.

Repartiendo torpemente tanto puñetazos como puntapiés y sus infaltables y famosos insultos, el capitán Haddock hacía gala de su torpeza y valor en la batalla.

—¡Mil rayos! —exclamaba mientras le propinaba un puñetazo en plena cara a uno de los Moradores y le rompía una de sus botellas de whisky en la cabeza a otro—. ¡Especie de cara-de-piedra! ¡Alcornoque! ¡Banda de analfabetos! ¡Brutos!

Sin que el capitán se diera cuenta, uno de aquellos monstruos estaba a punto de lanzarle una cuchilla por la espalda, pero el valiente Milú saltó justo en el momento preciso y le mordió ferozmente en la muñeca, haciéndolo aullar de dolor. Al darse cuenta de lo que podía haber pasado, Haddock se acercó corriendo hasta el desalmado y le dio un fenomenal puñetazo en el rostro, desapareciéndolo.

—¡Bah! ¡Con eso tenía ese pedazo de cretino nuboso! Gracias, Milú. Recuérdame darte un delicioso hueso cuando volvamos a casa… —le dijo mientras lo acariciaba en la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, El Toro Fuerte y Ten Aptur se encontraban peleando cerca de allí contra más de esas criaturas, desplegando ambos sus habilidades de lucha, que por cierto, eran muy diferentes entre sí. El monje, además de poseer grandes habilidades en las artes marciales —especialmente Kung Fu— poseía además poderosos poderes Chi y sabía utilizarlos muy bien.

Luego de haber acabado con uno de sus enemigos, sintiendo la presencia de dos de ellos detrás de él, Ten Aptur se volvió para lanzarles un par de bolas de energía que brotaron de sus manos e impactaron contra los Moradores de las Tinieblas, evaporándolos en el acto. Entonces, otros dos de los monstruos, que estaban un tanto lejos de él, le lanzaron un par de cuchillas cada uno, armas que el monje atrapó en el acto y las volvió a lanzar contra sus dueños, dando en el blanco, desasiéndolos.

El Toro Fuerte había visto todo aquel fabuloso despliegue por parte de aquel tranquilo monje, impresionándose por sus habilidades y sintiéndose un tanto minimizado y bastante envidioso.

—¡Bah! ¡Cualquiera puede hacer eso! —exclamó con fingida arrogancia—. Mira como acabo con estos estorbos…

Y así, el famoso luchador de lucha libre, recibió un sorpresivo golpe en la cara por parte de uno de los Moradores en cuanto se dio vuelta, haciéndole volver la cabeza. Lentamente, el Toro Fuerte volvió su rostro hacia el que lo había atacado, furioso y humillado.

—¿Acaso crees que con eso ibas a detenerme, mamarracho?

Sin saber muy bien por qué, el Morador de las Tinieblas sintió miedo, mucho miedo…

Con sus poderosos y musculosos brazos, El Toro Fuerte lo tomó de la cabeza y la entrepierna y dio un enorme salto hacia arriba, elevándose lo suficiente como para caer pesadamente sobre al suelo junto con su enemigo, haciéndole dar el lomo contra el piso, desapareciéndolo entre una nube negra.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció eso, monjecito? —le preguntó mirándolo muy ufano.

—Creo que deberías repetirlo contra los que vienen ahora —le propuso tranquilamente.

—¿Eh? —el amigo de Jacky Chan se dio media vuelta y fue recibido por un hacha que por poco le cortaba la cabeza si no fuera por su rápida reacción para esquivarla.

—¡Con que atacando a traición al gran El Toro Fuerte, ¿eh?! ¡Ahora verás! —lo amenazó arrebatándole el hacha y clavándosela en el pecho, evaporándolo.

Viendo que otros dos Moradores de las Tinieblas corrían hacia él para atacarlo, El Toro Fuerte también corrió hacia ellos con sus enormes brazos extendidos, golpeándolos fuertemente en sus cuellos, haciéndolos volar y desaparecer en el aire.

—¡Bien! ¿Alguien más? —declaró muy ufano, con los brazos en jarra.

Mientras tanto, el dueto entre Jackie Chan y Viper se encontraba combatiendo contra otro contingente de los Moradores, haciendo gala de sus habilidades marciales; y aunque Jackie no se encontraba dispuesto a unir sus fuerzas con la ex ladrona, tenía que admitir que la joven era muy valiente y habilidosa. Mientras él acababa a uno de sus enemigos con una combinación de golpes de Kung Fu, Viper acababa con otro con una poderosa patada.

—¡Muy bien, Viper! —la felicitó.

—Gracias —sonrió la joven mientras se arreglaba el cabello con la mano y le dedicaba una bella sonrisa—. Pero creo que sería mejor que te concentraras en tu propio combate antes de estar pendiente de mí.

—Yo no estoy pendiente de ti —rebatió Jackie sin poder evitar ponerse un poco colorado.

—Pues entonces acaba con ese bicho que está a punto de atacarte —fue la tranquila respuesta de Viper.

—¿Eh? —Jackie Chan se dio media vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a su enemigo a punto de atacarlo con dos extrañas espadas, agachándose justo a tiempo para que el filo de las armas tan sólo le cortara algunos cabellos. Con un rápido movimiento, Jackie lo barrió con una patada, volteándolo al suelo y golpeándolo con un poderoso golpe con la palma de su mano, derrotándolo en el momento que otro Morador de las Tinieblas lo atacaba con otra espada. Como pudo y a su típica manera cómica de siempre, Jackie esquivó cada uno de sus ataques hasta que otro Morador se unió a su compañero para atacarlo en cooperativa.

—¡Mal día! ¡Mal día! —repetía nuestro protagonista mientras seguía evadiendo los frenéticos ataques de sus enemigos.

—¡Hazte a un lado! —pidió Viper saltando y haciendo traspié en la espalda del arqueólogo aficionado, tomando impulso y saltando sobre sus enemigos, propinándoles una buena patada a cada uno de ellos, eliminándolos. Jackie Chan se le quedó mirando, sinceramente admirado.

—¿Lo ves? —le dijo ella mientras giraba sobre sus pies y lo miraba con los brazos cruzados—. Solamente tienes que concentrarte un poco más…

—¡Cuidado! ¡Atrás tuyo, Viper! —gritó de repente y corrió hacia donde se encontraba su compañera y dando luego un formidable salto y propinarle una poderosa patada a uno de los Temibles Moradores de las Tinieblas que estaba a punto de atacarla, derrotándolo en el acto.

—Gracias —dijo Viper.

—Creo que tendremos que trabajar en equipo si queremos derrotarlos —le propuso Jacky.

—Estoy de acuerdo —aceptó ella, que, para su sorpresa, él la tomó de la mano y la hizo girar alrededor suyo. Comprendiéndolo en el acto, Viper comenzó literalmente a "caminar" sobre el pecho de los nuevos enemigos que se les habían acercado, lanzándolos al suelo o haciéndolos retroceder. Luego, Jacky y ella, espalda contra espalda y en posición de lucha, se prepararon a luchar juntos contra sus interminables enemigos.

—¿Lista? —preguntó Jackie.

—Lista —respondió Viper.

—¡¡Aaaaaaaah!! —ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo, lanzándose al ataque con gran valentía.

A todo eso, el Tío y Thoru se estaban peleando sobre las escaleras en contra de otros tantos Moradores de las Tinieblas, utilizando tanto sus habilidades mágicas con el Chi y sus destrezas en las artes marciales, complementándose maravillosamente. El tío de Jackie Chan atacaba a sus enemigos con su lagartija-lanza-rayos, Thoru lo hacía con un pez globo. Ninguno de los dos se separaba del otro, espalda contra espalda luchaban contra sus enemigos, consiguiendo acabar rápidamente con ellos.

—¡Sensei! —exclamó Thoru muy preocupado después de haberle disparado un rayo de Chi a uno de los Moradores de las Tinieblas—. ¡Sensei! ¡Siguen siendo muchos!

—¡Ya lo sé! —replicó el Tío mientras efectuaba un exitoso ataque contra uno de sus enemigos—. ¡Siento un Chi muy maligno a nuestlo alededol! ¡Uno que se hace cada vez más fuelte!

¡Cuan acertado estaba el Tío! Puesto que una niebla negra había comenzado a rodearlos a todos ellos hasta que, para su sorpresa, tomaron la forma de unos enormes hombres vestidos con extrañas armaduras negras aparecieron sobre ellos, quienes los capturaron a todos sin más pérdida de tiempo. Ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera Ten Aptur, puedo resistirse a aquellos poderosos seres.

—Llévenlos ante el Emperador —ordenó uno de ellos que tenía un diseño diferente de armadura y que seguramente debía ser su líder—. Necesitamos que se haga un espectáculo para alegrar y agradecer a los dioses oscuros.

Y así, ante la desesperación de nuestros protagonistas tras haber escuchado aquello, todos fueron llevados a la fuerza hacia el templo, en donde seguramente se encontrarían con Jade, Tintín y los demás.

**Notas de Una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Bueno! ¡Por fin he podido publicar otro capítulo de este fic! Y sinceramente espero volver a hacerlo dentro de un mes. Espero que les haya gustado y que alguno de ustedes me deje un review alguna vez. Muy pronto, todos verán la nueva apariencia de Jade, y, tanto ella como Jackie, tendrás una dura pelea entre sí.**

**Las pelis que he visto de las que me acuerdo de esta semana, son: Resident Evil 2, El Hundimiento, Hitler, Danny el Perro, etc. Sigo leyendo La Isla del Tesoro y ya terminé de ver el animé de Virtua Fighter y me falta poco de Street Fighter.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Nos leemos Pronto!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye1**

**Gabriella Yu**


	14. ¿Tú eres Jade?

**Capítulo 14: ¿Tú eres Jade?**

Luego de atravesar gran parte de la ciudad, Jackie y sus amigos fueron conducidos por sus carceleros a través de un túnel de piedra que les pareció interminable y, cuando llegaron al otro lado, grande fue la sorpresa de todos cuando vieron ante ellos una gigantesca pirámide oscrua coronada con nubes negras y a cientos de personas rodeándola en su base, todos vestidos con extraños ropajes negros.

—Esto me confirma que el negro está de moda en éste lugar —bromeó Viper.

A una señal de su líder, los guardias reiniciaron la marcha dándoles un empujón a sus prisioneros, actitud poco grata sobre todo para el irascible capitán Haddock, quien comenzó a insultarlos sin miramientos mientras que el Tío se quejaba en voz baja:

—¡Autralopitecus sin educación! ¡Niñitos de mamá! ¡Pescadores de río! ¡Brutos!

Todos lo ignoraron y finalmente llegaron a la base de la pirámide, en donde los estaba esperando el mismísimo Deimono Karonte, quien les sonreía maliciosamente mientras bajaba majestuosamente por las escaleras de piedra cubiertas con una alfombra negra.

—Bienvenidos sean a mis dominios, esclavos. Sabía que asistirían a la apertura de mi reino hacia la perpetuidad.

—¿Has dicho "esclavos"? ¡Nadie le dice esclavo a "El Toro Fuerte", rufián! —gritó el mexicano revolviéndose inútilmente entre las fuertes manos de su captor.

—¿En dónde está Jade? ¿Qué le has hecho? ¡Devuélvemela ahora mismo! —exigió Jackie, interrumpiendo a su compañero.

—¿Jade? No conozco a nadie con ese nombre tan vulgar —esbozó una media sonrisa.

—¡Usted sabe a quién me refiero! ¡Déjela ir! —hizo una pequeña pausa, suavizando el tono de voz con una débil sonrisa—… ¿Por favor?

Deimono Karonte soltó una gran carcajada al escuchar esto último.

—¡Es la primera vez que escucho a uno de mis enemigos pedir algo con un "por favor"! ¡Ja, ja, ja! —lo miró fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos negros—. Eres patético.

—No, soy educado —no bajó la mirada, la mantuvo desafiante ante el emperador—. "Ser cortés no te quita lo valiente", ¿lo sabía?.

—Qué manera de decir estupideces… —murmuró Haddock con el ceño fruncido—. Ni siquiera Tintín es tan soso como éste tipo… ¡Tintín! —exclamó en voz alta al recordarlo repentinamente—. ¡¿En dónde está Tintín, pedazo de bestia?

El emperador lo fulminó con la mirada por aquel irrespetuoso improperio e inmediatamente uno de los guardias castigó al atrevido marinero con un buen golpe en el estómago, haciendo que éste se cayera al suelo de rodillas, adolorido y sin aire.

—¡Cobardes! ¡Así cualquiera puede! —se quejó Viper, llamando la atención de Karonte, quien se acercó a ella y la tomó de la barbilla para admirar mejor la belleza de sus morenas facciones.

—Realmente eres muy bonita. ¿Quieres formar parte de mi harén?

—¿Qué? ¡Ni loca formaría parte de su harén! ¡Ni prometiéndome todas las riquezas del mundo lo aceptaría! —apartó bruscamente su rostro de la mano del emperador, atravesándolo con una mirada llena de furia, sorprendiendo a Jackie Chan.

—¡Así se hace, Viper! ¡Patéale el trasero! —la felicitó el luchador libre.

Haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras, el aludido le dio la espalda y se dirigió nuevamente hacia la base de la pirámide.

—Llévensela con las demás —ordenó sin más preámbulos.

—¿Cómo? ¡No! ¡NO! —gritaba mientras era arrastrada por el guardia ante la furia y desesperación de sus amigos quienes se debatían inútilmente de entre las manos de sus captores.

—¡Viper! ¡No! ¡Maldito demonio! —se quejó "El Toro Fuerte".

—¡Suéltala! ¡Suéltala a ella y a Jade! —resuelto a todo, Jackie Chan se volvió hacia Karonte.

—¿Qué me darás a cambio? —replicó éste, leyendo la fuerte voluntad en los ojos oscuros de su prisionero.

—… Lo que sea —respondió, manteniéndole la mirada.

—¡Rayos y centellas! ¡Este arroz frito está dispuesto a todo! —exclamó el capitán Haddock.

Deimono Karonte sonrió y se volvió mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras, cruzando las manos por detrás de su espalda.

—Entonces tú ofrecerás un espectáculo para todos nosotros después de que se abra el portal —dijo. A Ten Aptur no le gustó ni pizca escuchar aquello; pues se suponía que debían evitar aquella catástrofe.

—¿Y Jade? ¿En dónde está Jade? Si no la veo, no habrá trat…!

Pero Jackie no puedo continuar hablando, pues el joven príncipe se volvió hacia él con la velocidad de un rayo y lo tiró al suelo con un fuertísimo puñetazo en la cabeza.

—¿Crees que tienes derecho a exigirme algo, imbécil? ¡Tú no hiciste ningún trato conmigo! ¡Es una orden mía que no desobedecerás! ¿Entendiste, pobre esclavo?

Jackie Chan no pudo contestarle, la cabeza le daba vueltas y el dolor le parecía insoportable. Cuando por fin pudo centrar la vista en el piso, grande fue su sorpresa cuando notó que su propia sangre caía sobre el piso de piedra.

—… Mal día… Mal día… —murmuró.

—No debe maltratar a nuestro futuro bufón, mi señor —se escuchó la voz de una joven mujer—. ¿Con qué vamos a divertirnos cuando se abra el portal de nuestro mundo?

Todos los prisioneros, excepto Jackie, alzaron la vista hacia la que recién había hablado y se quedaron completamente estáticos del asombro.

—¡J-Jade! —exclamó Thoru.

—¿P-pelo qué le hizo a mi soblina, malvado hechicelo chi? —se quejó Tío, con los ojos como platos al igual que su aprendiz.

—¿Jade? —repitió Jackie en cuanto aquellas palabras llegaron a sus oídos, y entonces, tratando con gran esfuerzo en ordenar sus ideas, alzó poco a poco la cabeza hasta toparse con una hermosa jovencita oriental vestida con un elegante pero sexy vestido negro, parada sobre el penúltimo escalón de la base de la pirámide, mirándolo con desprecio. Poco a poco los ojos y la boca de nuestro protagonista fueron abriéndose hasta más no poder. La había reconocido en el acto, pues ya antes había visto a su sobrina en su forma adulta cuando ella había viajado por el tiempo desde el futuro—. ¡Jade! ¡No puede ser! ¿En verdad eres tú?

—¡Aiiee-yaahh! ¡Jackie! ¡Eles un tonto cabeza de cholito! —le dio su característico golpecito en su ya estropeada cabeza—. ¿No te acueldas que ya la habíamos visto así de glande antes? ¡Además, su enelgía chi es inconfundible a pesal de su aile maligno!

—¡Ouch! ¡Ten cuidado, Tío! ¡Me duele la cabeza! —se quejó sin enojarse, luego, incrédulo, volvió sus ojos hacia la sonriente muchacha y dijo—: Jade… ¿Es que no me reconoces? Soy yo, tu tío Jackie.

—¿Jade? Ése es un nombre muy patético para alguien tan importante como yo, esclavo. Yo soy la poderosa Keya, la llave que abrirá el portal del Imperio Maldito.

—No. Tú eres Jade Chan, mi sobrina. ¿Acaso no recuerdas la Sección 13, los 12 talismanes, la Mano Oscura o a Shendu? —insistió, poniéndose dificultosamente de pie.

La joven parpadeó un tanto confundida cuando aquellas palabras despertaron imágenes muy borrosas en su mente.

—¿Los… doce talismanes…?

—¡Sí! ¿Los recuerdas? —replicó ansioso, llenándose de esperanzas—. El talismán del Conejo. El Talismán del Caballo. El Talismán del Gallo…

—Los doce talismanes… —lo miró fijamente—… ¿Tío… Jackie…?

—¡Así es Jade! ¡Soy yo! —exclamó, llenándose de felicidad, felicidad que se truncó en confusión y tristeza cuando la jovencita comenzó a reírse despectivamente.

—¡Jah, jah, jah! ¡Te engañé, esclavo! ¡Eres tan ingenuo que me resulta muy divertido hacerlo! ¡Jah, jah, jaaah!

—Jade…

Deimono Karonte la acompañó con su propia carcajada y se acercó a ella mientras le ofrecía el brazo para que ambos subieran juntos hasta la sima de la pirámide.

—Basta de diversión —dijo sin volverse hacia ellos—. Vamos, mi dulce Keya, es hora de abrir el Portal.

—Sí, mi Señor —asintió como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

—¡JADE! ¡JADE!—la llamó su tío, pero el guardia lo sujetó con fuerza para que no pudiera ir tras ella.

Y, ante la desesperación de sus prisioneros, Deimono y Keya llegaron a la sima de la gran estructura piramidal, volviéndose entonces hacia la multitud, demostrando toda su grandeza.

—¡QUE SE ABRA EL PORTAL! —gritó el malvado emperador, extendiendo los manos al cielo ennegrecido.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada**

**¡Hola a todo aquel que esté leyendo esta historia! ¿Cómo están? Bueno, después de varios años he regresado para terminar con esta historia. Ya falta poco para el final y la gran pelea a muerte entre Jackie y su sobrina Jade. Como hace mucho que no veo la serie, me costará un poco adaptarme de nuevo a las personalidades de todos los personajes de las Aventuras de Jackie Chan, pero como ahora estoy bajando los capítulos en español latino (por fin), los miraré para inspirarme de nuevo. Claro que también influye el hecho que pasé cuatro años escribiendo los fics de Piratas del Caribe y de que me permití una pequeña "licencia literaria" XD**

**¡Mil gracias por leer!**

**¡Nos leemos en el capítulo siguiente!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	15. El Resurgir del Imperio Maldito

**Capítulo 15: El Resurgir del Imperio Maldito**

Tanto el capitán Haddock como el resto fueron lanzados sin ninguna contemplación dentro de la prisión en donde se encontraban el capitán Augusto Black y los demás, sorprendiéndose todos por aquel inesperado encuentro.

—¡Hernández! ¡Fernández! ¡Rayos y centellas! ¿Han estado todo este tiempo metidos en esta ratonera? —los saludó a ambos al mismo tiempo con un fuerte abrazo, dejándolos más desalineados de lo que ya estaban.

—También estamos muy felices de verlo de nuevo, capitán —saludó Fernández, un tanto adolorido.

—Yo aún diría más: estamos muy felices de verlo otra vez, capitán —secundó el otro mientras se arreglaba un poco la ropa.

—¡Capitán Black! —exclamó Thoru al verlo—. ¡Por fin lo encontramos!

—¿En dónde está Jackie? —quiso saber, tratando de mantener la compostura a pesar de su preocupación al no ver a su amigo entre ellos.

Por toda respuesta, el enorme japonés bajó la vista, angustiado.

—Lo que sucedió... Él está…

—Lo obligalon a quedalse con Jade tlansfolmada —le contó Tío con tono grave, muy preocupado porque las cosas se habían salido de control.

—Entonces… ¿ya la vieron?

Ninguno respondió, pero la respuesta era más que obvia.

—Y… ¿en dónde está Tintín? —inquirió Haddock, mirando hacia todos lados sin encontrarlo por ningún lado, lleno de temor.

Hernández y Fernández se miraron entre ellos y bajaron la cabeza llenos de tristeza.

—Se lo llevaron un momento antes de que ustedes llegaran —dijo Fernández.

—Eso, se lo llevaron —asintió el otro.

—¡Clalo! ¡Él es el elegido para sel saclificado ante el poltal del Impelio Maldito! —exclamó el viejo chino, chocando su puño contra la palma de su mano—. ¡Eso quiele decil que ablilán el poltal en este pleciso momento!

Ten Aptur cayó al suelo de rodillas, derrotado por las circunstancias.

—Entonces… —dijo—..., ya no hay nada qué hacer, ¿verdad? ¡La humanidad entera está perdida! —se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, desesperado.

Nadie quiso replicarlo, pues todos sentían exactamente lo mismo que él y se dejaron llevar por la desesperanza, inclinando sus cabezas, entregándose al terrible destino que les esperaba. Sin Jackie, Jade o Tintín con ellos, era como si la luz de la esperanza hubiera desaparecido por completo de sus vidas.

Mientras tanto, en el templo, tanto los monjes como los hombres de la "Sección 13" contemplaban el ennegrecido cielo desde el patio, llenos de preocupación y asombro, preguntándose qué era lo que había pasado con el Equipo J.

El viento había comenzado a arreciar con fuerza provocando que las túnicas de los mojes no pararan de ondear en el aire.

El Gran Lama, siempre manteniendo su digna gravedad, no quitaba sus ojos del lugar en donde se encontraba la Ciudad de las Sombras.

Uno de los monjes se acercó a él.

—Su Santidad… ¿Usted cree que… el Reino de las Sombras prevalecerá sobre nuestra Tierra?

El viejo sabio se volvió hacia el que había hablado y le sonrió suavemente para calmar su ansiedad.

—Hay que mantener la esperanza de que el bien prevalecerá al final, Yuan To; aunque sea el tiempo de que las sombras caigan sobre este mundo, tarde o temprano la luz las disipará. Recuerda que después de una larga noche, siempre saldrá el sol.

Yuan To, ya más tranquilizado por las sabias palabras de su maestro, se inclinó ante él en señal de respeto y se dedicó a contemplar los cielos mientras rezaba el rosario junto a sus demás compañeros monjes.

XOX

A los pies del templo y ante la impotencia de Jackie Chan, quien se encontraba de cuclillas y con las manos atadas a la espalda, Tintín se debatía fieramente entre los musculosos brazos de sus captores, pero obviamente sus esfuerzos resultaron inútiles, sobre todo cuando el mismísimo Deimono Caronte se acercó a él.

—Ya es la hora de que des tu sangre a los sagrados dioses del inframundo para que el portal se abra.

—¡Jamás! ¡Nunca permitiré tal cosa! —replicó furioso.

El príncipe de la oscuridad se limitó a sonreír.

—Era de esperarse semejante respuesta de una sangre tan pura como la tuya… —Se volvió para mirar hacia la cúspide de la pirámide en donde se encontraba Keya, esperándolos con una preciosa daga en la mano—. ¡Mira! ¡Allá arriba se encuentra el final que siempre te ha esperado! ¡Serás recordado por la familia de las sombras por siempre!

—¡Eso jamás! ¡Jamás formaré parte de esta infamia! ¡Antes prefiero morir!

Deimono Caronte se giró hacia el joven reportero y los tomó fuertemente de la mandíbula, atravesándolo con la mirada.

—¡Eso es! ¡Tú debes morir para que mi mundo resurja! ¡Keya necesita tu sangre para abrir el portal oscuro! —Lo soltó con brusquedad—. ¡Llévenlo arriba ahora mismo!

—¡No! —negó Tintín, tratando de liberarse inútilmente de sus captores, pero fue arrastrado por la fuerza por detrás del joven emperador mientras subían las escaleras para unirse con la convertida Jade, quien los estaba esperando para realizar su atroz cometido.

—¡TINTÍN! ¡JADE! —gritó Jackie, desesperado, incapaz de hacer algo para evitar semejante desastre.

Cuando el reportero llegó a la cima, lo sorprendió la expresión de maldad en el rostro de Jade, atemorizándolo.

—¡Jade, Jade! —exclamó desesperado mientras los guardias lo llevaban hacia un altar de mármol negro—, ¿no me recuerdas? ¡Soy yo! ¡Tintín! ¡Despierta, por favor!

—¿Jade? ¿Otra vez escucho ese nombre tan desagradable? —se burló la joven, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Ése es tu verdadero nombre, Jade! ¡Tú eres Jade Chan, la sobrina de Jackie Chan! —le explicó mientras era recostado por la fuerza sobre el altar y sus muñecas y tobillos eran sujetados fuertemente con grilletes de acero negro.

—Mi verdadero nombre es Keya, pobre corderito —le dijo mientras se acercaba sensualmente hacia él y colocaba la mano sobre la mejilla del desesperado reportero, acercando su rostro al de él—, no Jade.

—Jade… —murmuró, embargado por la tristeza al verla tan perdida en una identidad que no le pertenecía.

Tintín había sido vestido con una larga túnica blanca para el sacrifico, emulando la pureza entre tanta oscuridad. Keya sonrió maliciosamente divertida mientras bajaba su mano por el suave y delicado cuello de su temblorosa victima, llegando hasta su pecho por debajo de la tela.

—Mi amo ha elegido bien —le susurró al oído—, siento que tu corazón es tan puro como la nieve…

Se subió lentamente sobre el altar, colocando sus desnudas rodillas a los costados del muchacho y se inclinó sobre él, sonriéndole seductoramente sobre su pálido rostro mientras acercaba el filo de la daga sobre las muñecas que se encontraban por sobre la cabeza de Tintín.

—¡Jade, por favor, no lo hagas! —le pidió en cuanto sintió el frío metal sobre su piel—. ¡No dejes que le maldad destruya nuestro mundo, a las personas que amamos, por favor! ¡Despierta!

—¿Despierta? —la jovencita sonrió, pasando suavemente su dedo índice sobre la boca del afligido reportero para después acercar sus propios labios carmesí sobre los de él—… Ya estoy bien despierta, corderito…

Tintín exhaló un pequeño gemido de dolor al sentir el metal lacerando lentamente sus muñecas y, casi al instante, sintió cómo la sangre, su propia sangre caliente, comenzaba a brotar suavemente de las heridas.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡TINTÍIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN! —gritó el desesperado capitán Haddock, tironeando inútilmente los barrotes de hierro de la celda mientras sus compañeros miraban horrorizados semejante escena—. ¡MALDITOS DEMONIOS CHUPASANGRE! ¡CARROÑEROS!

—… No… —Tintín suspiró desconsoladamente mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un costado y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas—… Yo no quiero morir así… No quiero dar mi vida en contra de la humanidad…

Keya sonrió satisfecha, acariciando con la mano la mejilla del muchacho.

—¿Qué más se podía esperar de alguien como tú? Por esa razón fuiste elegido, "corazón puro". Tu sangre pura me ayudará a abrir el portal para que el reino de mi señor invada con su oscuridad a este mundo y esclavice a toda la humanidad —se apartó de él y se bajó del altar para embadurnar las manos en la sangre de su víctima. Una vez hecho esto, se volvió hacia Deimono Caronte, con las manos en alto y sonriéndole maliciosamente feliz.

Ya estoy lista, mi señor, abramos el portal —le dijo.

—Perfecto —asintió, luego se volvió hacia la multitud, alzó las manos hacia el cielo y exclamó—: ¡Que comience la transición!

De inmediato la multitud comenzó a entonar un oscuro cántico bajo el siniestro ritmo de los tambores y las oraciones de los sacerdotes que se encontraban a la vuelta de la pirámide. Keya se acercó hacia una enorme estructura circular de piedra negra con símbolos grabados sobre ella en medio de la cúspide de la pirámide. La sangre de Tintín había llegado hasta allí mediante unos pequeños canales de la anchura de un escarba dientes, comenzado a subir sobrenaturalmente por la piedra, rellenando los símbolos. Cuando por fin la sangre había llenado todas las grietas, la muchacha extendió ambas manos hacia el centro del portal.

—¡JAAADEEEEEEE! ¡NO LO HAGAAAAAAAAAAS! ¡NOOOOOOO! —Jackie gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero ella no lo escuchó, no había reconocido su voz.

—¡ABRE TUS PUERTAS, PORTAL DE LA OSCURIDAD Y EXPANDE LA SOMBRA DE LA MUERTE POR SOBRE ESTE MUNDO! ¡KEYA, LA LLAVE, TE LO ORDENA!

—¡NOOOOOOOOOO! ¡JADEEEEEEEEE!

Y para el horror de nuestros protagonistas, tanto la sobrina de Jackie como el interior del portal, resplandecieron con una deslumbrante luz roja que luego fue disparada hacia el cielo en donde se abrió un enorme agujero negro que comenzó a expulsar a gran velocidad una cantidad impresionante de nubes negras que lanzaban rayos rojos, expandiéndose hacia todas las direcciones posibles, cubriendo de oscuridad al mundo entero y aterrorizando a todos sus habitantes.

El Imperio Maldito finalmente había logrado su objetivo: resurgir e invadir el planeta Tierra.


	16. Inicia Un Dura Pelea Entre Jackie y Jade

ÚLTIMA PARTE: LA BATALLA ENTRE LA LUZ Y LA OSCURIDAD

**Capítulo 16: Inicia Un Dura Pelea Entre Jackie y Jade**

—¡Aiiee-yaaaahh! ¡Estamos peldidos! —se quejó Tío, arrodillándose con las manos en la cabeza al ver que el Imperio de la Oscuridad finalmente había conquistado la Tierra.

—¡Maldición! —furioso, el capitán Black golpeó la pared con el puño.

—Tintín… —murmuró Haddock, observando con tristeza a su desfallecido amigo quien aún yacía sobre el altar de piedra, desangrándose.

Tanto Hernández, Fernández, Ten Aptur y "El Toro Fuerte" agacharon la cabeza igualmente derrotados ante la dura adversidad que los devoraba. ¿Qué podrían hacer ahora? ¡Todo estaba perdido!

El joven príncipe Deimono Caronte no paraba de reírse a carcajadas desde la cima de la pirámide, burlándose de quienes habían intentado detenerlo y lleno de gozo tras haber abierto el portal hacia su mundo. ¡Por fin la Dinastía Oscura volvería a ser dueña y señora del universo!

Dejó de reírse y se volvió hacia Keya, quien se encontraba a su lado disfrutando de su victoria. Era hora de dar inicio a los festejos para agasajar a toda su gente que no paraba de dar vítores de alegría por su señor.

—¿No crees que deberíamos ya comenzar con el espectáculo, mi querida Keya? —le sonrió con malsana alegría.

—¿Por qué no? Nuestros fieles súbditos merecen presenciar mis grandes habilidades como guerrera además de ser la llave a su mundo —replicó con igual sentimiento.

—¡Bien! ¡Muéstrame de lo que eres capaz! ¡Destruye a tu contrincante de la forma más dolorosa posible! —exclamó lleno de excitación, sentándose en el trono real que se encontraba allí mismo, luego extendió la mano con gran solemnidad y agregó—: ¡Ve, mi querida súbdita real y cumple con mi mandato!

—¡Sí! —se inclinó respetuosamente ante él con el puño derecho sobre el corazón y una siniestra sonrisa en el rostro.

Y así, la que antes había sido la inocente y traviesa Jade Chan, comenzó a bajar lentamente por las escaleras con los ojos castaños clavados fijamente sobre los de su joven tío, quien seguía arrodillado en el suelo de piedra escoltado por dos guardias.

—Jade… —murmuró con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza al verla tan cambiada.

En cuanto ella llegó a su lado, volvió a sonreír cruelmente.

—Suéltenlo —dijo.

—Pero… —quiso replicar uno de los guardias.

—¡Suéltenlo, he dicho! —exclamó, propinándole al mismo tiempo una poderosa patada que lo lanzó como una bala en contra de una de las paredes más lejanas de aquel sector, dejando a todo el mundo boquiabierto.

Temiendo tener la misma suerte que su compañero, el otro guardián obedeció apresuradamente a su ama y liberó al arqueólogo de sus grilletes de energía negra.

Jackie se sobó las adoloridas manos y alzó la cabeza hacia la que antes había sido su sobrina y le sonrió nerviosamente.

—¡Hola, Jade! Gracias por hacer que me liberaran, ya me dolían las manos… ¿Nos vamos ya?

—¿Irnos? —alzó la ceja muy divertida—. ¿Por qué tendríamos que irnos cuando aún no ha empezado la fiesta?

—Tú sabes…, a estas horas tendrías que estar en la cama ya —replicó con animosidad—. Además, eres muy pequeña para este tipo de celebraciones.

Keya comenzó a reírse con ganas, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Jah, jah, jah! ¡Qué divertido eres! ¿Aún insistes en hacerme creer que soy esa tal "Jade"?

—¡P-pero tú eres Jade! ¿Es que no lo recuerdas? —desesperado, se puso de pie, cara a cara con la joven, con las manos en el pecho—. ¡Soy yo, Jade! ¡Tu tío Jackie! ¡Jackie Chan! ¡Recuérdalo, por favor!

Quiso tomarla de los hombros, pero la muchacha se le adelantó y lo agarró por el brazo derecho y lo lanzó por sobre su cabeza hacia un costado de la pirámide: una gran superficie llana cuyas piedras negras se encontraban manchadas de sangre, en donde Jackie aun permanecía tirado de espaldas, adolorido.

—¡Ay! Esto va a doler mañana… —bromeó mientras se ponía penosamente de pie.

Sus ojos se fijaron en la hermosa silueta femenina que iba acercándose lentamente hacia él, con aire de malicioso regodeo, obligándolo a retroceder un paso.

—¡J-Jade! —apenas pudo decir, esquivando velozmente un golpe de puño lanzado por la sonriente muchacha—. ¿P-por qué haces esto?

—¡Tonto! ¿Aun insistes en llamarme por ese horrible nombre? —replicó con una potente patada a la que Jackie tuvo que esquivar con un gran salto hacia atrás.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Keya al ver que su bufón particular se ponía finalmente en guardia.

—Porque ése es tu verdadero nombre —insistió el arqueólogo.

Por toda réplica, la joven nuevamente comenzó a reírse con ganas, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

—No le veo nada de gracioso —replicó, sintiéndose ofendido.

—¿No? Pues yo sí —alzó su bello rostro hacia el emperador que los estaba observando detenidamente desde el trono en lo alto de la pirámide—. ¿Doy inicio al primer entretenimiento, mi señor?

Deimono Caronte asintió con majestuosidad.

—Nuestros súbditos merecen una distracción, mi querida Keya, acaba con ese pobre tonto.

—¡¿Qué? —Chan retrocedió horrorizado, escuchando cómo la multitud que lo rodeaba comenzaba a vociferar y a reírse en contra suya, excitadísimos con la expectativa de verlo destrozado en las manos de la que antes había sido su amada sobrina.

—¡Jackie! ¿Cómo se atreven a utilizarlo como un entretenimiento? —se quejó el furioso capitán Black, con las manos crispadas en los barrotes.

—Si es una lucha a muelte, Jackie no selá capaz de hacele daño a Jade —aseguró el afligido Tío—; ¡pelo si ella sigue actuando bajo el hechizo de Calonte, es más que segulo que telmine asesinando a su plopio paliente!

—Jade… —murmuró Thoru, sentado en el suelo con las manos juntas y la espalda arqueada, vencido por la tristeza.

Jackie comenzó a retroceder al tiempo que Keya había comenzado a caminar hacia él.

—¡No lo escuches, Jade! ¡Él te está manipulando a su antojo!

—Por supuesto, él es mi amo y hago todo lo que me ordena, estúpido.

Chan torció el gesto un tanto molesto. ¿Hasta poseída su sobrina siempre iba a superarlo en astucia?

—Vamos, anímate, pelea conmigo —lo retó con la mano extendida, al estilo Bruce Lee.

Jackie tragó saliva.

—¡P-pero, Jade! ¡Y-yo no quiero pelear contra ti! —exclamó, alzando las palmas de las manos.

—Pero yo si, y quiero una lucha a muerte… —sonrió siniestramente—. Quiero acabar con tu vida para ofrecer tu cuerpo como sacrificio para los dioses de la oscuridad.

—¿Eh? —Jackie Chan puso los ojos como platos, sorprendido. Pero se vio obligado a espabilarse rápidamente y esquivar 3 patadas giratorias seguidas que Keya le lanzó directo a la cabeza.

—¡Te felicito! Eres muy veloz, ¡pero no tanto como yo! —exclamó, barriéndolo con el pie para atraparlo inmediatamente desde atrás, aprisionándole el cuello con una llave de brazo para comenzar a ahorcarlo lentamente.

Desesperado, el arqueólogo la tomó del antebrazo en un vano intento de quitárselo de encima. Ni soñando se le cruzó por la cabeza hacerle daño a su sobrina para obligarla a soltarlo.

La chica sonrió, pero estaba muy molesta por la testaruda actitud de su contrincante de negarse a pelear en serio contra ella. Tenía que demostrarle que aquello no era ningún juego…dislocándole un brazo.

—¡AAARRRGGGH! —gritó Jackie en cuanto sintió el terrible dolor físico que le provocó su sobrina.

Complacida por aquel alarido de sufrimiento, ella lo soltó para que cayera de rodillas al suelo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Te parece que hablo en serio, esclavo? —se burló, muy entretenida—. Acabaré contigo, sí, pero antes me divertiré contigo haciéndote sufrir como nunca antes has sufrido… ¡Jah, jah, jah!

Jackie apretó los dientes, impotente ante la evidente maldad que anidaba en su querida sobrina. Él no era capaz de hacerle siquiera un pequeño rasguño, no, ni siquiera si su vida dependiera de ello, él nunca la lastimaría mortalmente… Prefería morir en sus manos que hacerlo.

—Mal día, mal día… —pronunció una de sus sentencias favoritas mientras se ponía penosamente de pie, sosteniéndose el brazo herido—... La suerte no me acompaña.


	17. Una Contienda Mortal

**Capítulo 17: Una Contienda Mortal**

—¡Ah! —Jackie saltó hacia atrás con una ágil voltereta para evitar que la poderosa patada de Jade se incrustara en un costado de su rostro.

—¡Jah! ¿Crees que con ese absurdo truco evitarás mis golpes? —se burló la joven, e inmediatamente comenzó a descargar una serie de patadas giratorias, una tras otra sin darle un sólo respiro a su oponente, quien esquivaba cada ataque con movimientos entre ágiles y graciosos a la vez.

Aunque Jackie Chan era un maestro del kung fu, eso no lo hacía inmune al dolor físico, pues el brazo dislocado, a cada movimiento que él hacía, lo torturaba con un dolor cada vez más intenso y, en una de las bruscas evasivas, el malestar fue tan grande que Jackie trastabilló y cayó pesadamente al suelo, justo sobre el brazo lastimado, provocando que exhalara un terrible grito de dolor.

Temblando de pies a cabeza, sudando como nunca antes y respirando con dificultad, el joven arqueólogo se sentó sobre sus piernas, sosteniéndose con la otra mano el brazo herido. Agachó la cabeza y apretó los dientes con fuerza hasta hacerlos castañear en un gran esfuerzo por soportar el dolor.

—¿Qué pasó? No me digas que esto es todo lo que puedes hacer contra mí, ¿eh? —se burló Keya, observándolo con desprecio y los brazos en jarra—. ¿No quieres que le demos fin a todo esto?

—Jade… —alzó el semblante con la tristeza reflejada en él—… ¿realmente no me reconoces?

Por toda respuesta, la chica le lanzó un poderoso puñetazo que impactó fuertemente contra el suelo de piedra, destruyéndolo ante el horror de Jackie, quien había logrado evitar por muy poco aquel impacto echándose hacia atrás, quedándose sentado sobre el piso con las piernas separadas y los ojos bien abiertos, fijados en el puño clavado en el suelo entre medio de sus piernas.

—Me… me salvé por un pelito de rana calva… —apenas pudo decir, pero una amenazadora mirada por parte de su sobrina lo petrificó de miedo.

—¡PELEA EN SERIO, MALDITO IDIOTA! —y comenzó a lanzarle otra buena andanada de puñetazos y patadas que su tío lograba, con gran agilidad, suerte y audacia, parar con una sola mano y la planta de los pies mientras se arrastraba hacia atrás echado de espaldas y hablando al mismo tiempo:

—¡Ja-de-no-de-be-rías-ha-blar-a-sí!

Contrariada, Keya dejó de luchar, permitiendo un descanso momentáneo al agitado arqueólogo.

Tanto el príncipe Deimono Caronte como su gente y los prisioneros, se quedaron con la boca abierta, impresionados por la increíble agilidad del joven Chan.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Eso es! —gritó el capitán Haddock mientras cerraba el puño con fuerza.

—¡Sí! ¡Ese Jackie siempre está sorprendiéndome con sus artes marciales! —sonrió Black, orgulloso de su amigo.

Pero Keya no estaba para nada feliz con el combate. Su contrincante se negaba a luchar contra ella y para colmo parecía estar muy dispuesto en hacerla quedar en ridículo frente al público con movimiento bufonescos.

—¡Se acabó! ¡Eso es todo! ¡Tú morirás! —gritó al tiempo que, con una velocidad asombrosa, descargó un formidable puñetazo en el estómago de Jackie Chan cuando éste se había puesto de pie, lanzándolo contra la dura muralla de piedra, en donde rebotó para luego caer pesadamente al suelo.

—¡Agh! —Jackie se retorció de dolor, abrazándose el estómago destruido, poniéndose en posición fetal.

Aquel golpe había sido el más fuerte que había recibido en su vida de aventurero.

—¡NO! ¡JACKIE! —gritó el capitán Augusto Black, aferrándose con desesperación a los barrotes de la ventana luego de hacer a un lado al atónito Haddock.

A duras penas nuestro aporreado protagonista se sentó sobre los tobillos, doblándose sobre sí mismo con la mano en el abdomen mientras que el otro brazo lastimado permanecía colgando a un costado. Tan fuerte había sido el golpe que un doloroso acceso de toz lo obligó a escupir la sangre que se estaba acumulando rápidamente en su estómago.

—Esto va ha doler mañana… —murmuró, tratando de no perder su sentido del humor a pesar del sufrimiento que le provocaba el verse atacado por su propia sobrina.

—¡Qué fastidio! ¿Ni siquiera con ese golpe te obligarás a luchar contra mí? Creo que me equivoqué al elegir a un cobarde como tú para luchar… ¡Bah! Es mejor ponerle punto final a esta pelea, ¡me estoy muriendo del aburrimiento! —Keya, sintiéndose decepcionada, dio un gran bostezo y después comenzar a caminar hacia el arqueólogo chino—. Es hora de ofrecerte en sacrificio a los dioses de la Oscuridad.

A pesar de que Jackie escuchó los pasos de Jade que se dirigían hacia él con la intención de quitarle la vida, decidió cerrar los ojos con fuerza y entregarse mansamente a su destino final. ¿Cómo iba a poder luchar a muerte contra su querida Jade? ¿Cómo iba siquiera hacerle un sólo rasguño? El hechizo que Deimono Caronte había lanzado contra ella había sido tan fuerte que había eliminado por completo el verdadero ser de Jade y había llenado su alma de pura maldad. La pequeña y traviesa niña jamás iba a volver a ser la de antes, jamás iba a hacerlo rabiar con sus ocurrencias, que ya nunca iba enseñarle que a veces había que arriesgarse para ganar ni tampoco iba a demostrarle todo lo que ella era capaz de hacer por las personas que amaba.

Finalmente había perdido a Jade para siempre, ¿por qué entonces debería seguir viviendo? Había fracasado como su tutor y debía pagar su error, aún si eso significaba perder la vida a manos de la personita que tanto había querido.

—Jade… —susurró amargamente con la cabeza gacha, esperando que la muerte cayera sobre él en cualquier momento.

—¡No! ¡Jackie se ha dado por vencido! —exclamó el capitán Black, incrédulo. Nunca había esperado semejante actitud por parte de su viejo y valiente amigo.

—Él nunca será capaz de lastimar a Jade… —explicó Tohru, agachándose un poco para poder ver por la pequeña ventana enrejada—, yo tampoco sería capaz de hacerlo.

—¡AIIEE-YAAHH! ¡NO! ¡JACKIE! ¡NO PUEDES DALTE POL VENCIDO TAN FÁCILMENTE! —gritó Tío, lanzándose hacia la ventana—. ¡UN CHAN NUNCA SE LENDILÍA DE ESA MANELA! ¡NI SIQUIELA JADE! ¡DEBES VOLVELA A LA NOLMALIDAD!

—¡Pero yo no soy Jade, Tío! —replicó, golpeando el puño contra el piso, sintiéndose impotente—. ¡Mi voluntad y mi esperanza se perdieron con ella! —Cerró el puño con tanta fuerza que se hizo sangre y, hundiéndose sobre su estómago, las lágrimas comenzaron a bañar su rostro—… Jade…, perdóname… No tengo idea de cómo salvarte…

—Jackie… —al Tío se le rompió el corazón al ver a su sobrino completamente derrotado tanto en cuerpo como en alma.

—¡Que el diablo nos lleve! ¡Estamos perdidos, rayos y centellas! —se quejó el capitán Haddock, volviendo su mirada hacia la desfallecida figura de su querido amigo que aún yacía sobre altar en la sima de la pirámide.

"Mi joven amigo —pensó con tristeza—, parece que ésta será nuestra última aventura…":

Hernández y Fernández estaban abrazados fuertemente entre sí en un rincón de la celda, llorando a moco tendido y rezando fervorosamente. "El Toro Fuerte" también se dejó llevar por la desesperanza y se derrumbó sobre la plataforma de piedra que les servía como asiento, dedicando sus últimos pensamientos al pequeño Paco, su querido fan incondicional número uno.

Aunque Jackie estaba preparado para morir a manos de su sobrina, no lo estaba para lo que lo volvió a la realidad: …los ladridos de un perro.

—¿Eh? —Keya también se sorprendió, deteniendo su paso un tanto perpleja, mirando hacia el ser que había osado interrumpir su diversión.

—¿Uh? ¿Milóu? —asombradísimo, Jackie Chan parpadeó varias veces al tener al valiente y fiel fox terrier de Tintín a su lado, ladrándole como si quisiera darle ánimos.

De todos sus amigos, Milóu había sido el único que no había sido atrapado por los guardias de Déimono Caronte.

Cuando el inteligente perro blanco se hizo a un lado para mostrarle el objetivo de su intervención, grande fue la sorpresa del arqueólogo chino al divisar la mochila de Jade detrás de él.

—¡Los talismanes!

—¡Ni lo intentes! —exclamó la joven, tratando de detenerlo con una patada voladora, pero Jackie Chan fue más rápido que ella y se lanzó sobre la bolsa, rodando sobre sí mismo con ella entre sus brazos mientras Milóu corría hacia la pirámide para ayudar a su moribundo amo.

"¡Tal vez pueda volver a Jade a la normalidad con la ayuda de los 12 talismanes!" —pensó, hincado ante la molesta muchacha, con los ojos puestos sobre la mochila que reposaba sobre regazo.

—¡Eso es! ¡Bien hecho, mi querido Milóu! ¡Eres digno perro de tu dueño, rayos y centellas! —Haddock festejó con su habitual entusiasmo, haciendo a un lado al asombrado capitán Black.

—¡Ahora sí que ese mequetrefe de Jackie Chan pondrá a su malcriada sobrina en su lugar! —exclamó "El Toro Fuerte".

Con la preciada mochila de Jade en su mano, Jackie se puso de pie lentamente, con los desafiantes ojos oscuros fijos sobre la que antes había sido su pariente.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas hacer son eso, eh? —lo retó Keya, sintiéndose muy interesada en lo que intentaría hacer aquella peste debilucha.

El arqueólogo sonrió.

—Lo primero que haré será… ¡Utilizar el Talismán del Caballo! —gritó a la misma vez que sacaba dicho talismán de la bolsa y lo alzaba sobre su cabeza.


	18. La Derrota de Jackie Chan

**Capítulo 18: La Derrota de Jackie Chan**

Una extraña aura de energía brotó del talismán y se extendió por todo el cuerpo de Jackie Chan, curando todas sus heridas para la sorpresa y desagrado de la llave Keya y del príncipe Deimono Caronte.

—¡Eso es! ¡Como recién salido de fábrica! —exclamó feliz de la vida el arqueólogo chino, contemplándose a sí mismo, completamente curado.

—¡No por mucho tiempo! —replicó la muchacha, lanzándole una verdadera llamarada de fuego desde la palma de su mano.

—¡Talismán del Gallo! —Jackie se elevó inmediatamente hacia los cielos en cuanto sujetó dicho objeto, evitando así que el ataque de Keya diera en él, enfureciéndola aún más.

—¿Crees que yo no puedo volar como tú, pobre mortal? ¡Pues mira esto! —y, para el asombro de Chan, ella también despegó de la tierra y se dirigió volando hacia él con la intención de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

El joven arqueólogo chino resultó ser tan ágil y torpe como en tierra, luchando contra su transformada sobrina con golpes de puño y patadas, deteniendo también todos sus ataques con rápidas defensas de kung fu y extrañas pero oportunas acrobacias. Lucharon así durante largos minutos a través de los cielos ante la atónita mirada de los presentes hasta que, finalmente, Keya se alejó un par de metros de su contrincante y enfrentó ambas palmas de su mano delante de su rostro, concentrándose en el hueco que se había formado entre ellas. Poco a poco, y ante la sorpresa de Jackie, la muchacha logró formar una poderosa bola de energía azul entre sus manos.

—¡AH! —exclamó, lanzándosela tan repentinamente que él no tuvo tiempo de esquivarla, recibiéndola de lleno.

Atontado y adolorido por aquel poderoso impacto de energía espiritual que quemó su camiseta y lastimó su pecho, Jackie cayó directo al suelo, dándose un buen golpe seco sobre él.

—… ¡Ouch! Esto va a doler mañana… —murmuró mientras se ponía en pie dificultosamente, tratando, como siempre, de mantener su buen humor ante la adversidad.

—¡TEN CUIDADO, JACKIIIIIIEEEE! —le advirtió su Tío desde las mazmorras.

Con una agilidad asombrosa y gracias a su instinto de artista marcial, el aludido rodó sobre sí mismo hasta quedar hincado a una prudente distancia del lugar en donde había estado segundos antes y que ahora sólo era un profundo y humeante cráter negro.

—¡Maldición! ¡Fallé! —se quejó Keya.

—¡Jade, te dije que no uses esas palabras! —la amonestó de inmediato mientras se curaba las heridas con el Talismán del Caballo.

—¡Pfffh! ¡YO NO SOY JADE, MALDITA SEA! —gritó entre furiosa y fastidiada, comenzando a descargar una andanada de bolas de energía sobre Jackie, quien comenzó a esquivarlas una tras otra con hábiles volteretas hasta que sacó el Talismán del Dragón y, con su ayuda, comenzó él también a lanzar bolas de fuego que chocaron certeramente contra las de Keya, haciendo que explotaran en el aire.

—¡Tú eres mi sobrina Jade y yo me encargaré de que vuelvas a serlo, te lo prometo! —replicó, lleno decisión.

—¡Sí! ¡El tener los doce talismanes en su poder le han devuelto las esperanzas a Jackie! —festejó el entusiasmado capitán Black, cerrando su mano derecha como una poderosa garra—. ¿Cree usted que podrá recuperar a Jade con el poder de los talismanes? —se volvió hacia el viejo Tío, con ojos interrogantes.

—¡Aiiee-yaaaahh! ¿Acaso me "clees galletita de la foltuna"? —respondió con su habitual mal carácter, golpeando al hombre calvo con los dos dedos de su mano, como lo hacía siempre cada vez que reprendía a alguien—. ¡No tengo idea si los talismanes serán más poderosos que la magia de Deimono Caronte!

—¿Entonces…, tener los talismanes no nos asegurará la victoria? ¡Rayos y centellas! —se quejó el capitán Haddock.

—Eso tampoco lo sé… —murmuró el viejo chino, volviéndose con expresión muy preocupada hacia la ventana enrejada para seguir observando la encarnizada pelea que se llevaba a cabo entre tío y sobrina.

La joven había detenido su ataque para concentrarse únicamente a desviar las bolas de fuego del enemigo, siempre manteniéndose suspendida en el aire. De pronto, Jackie dejó de atacarla y voló hacia ella con la ayuda del Talismán del Gallo, trenzándose ambos en una fervorosa lucha al mejor estilo de las artes marciales con ataques y defensas de parte de las dos partes. Luego de unos largos minutos de intercambio de golpes, Jackie y Keya se tomaron de las manos, entrelazando los dedos para quedar finalmente muy cerca el uno a la otra, mirándose cara a cara con gran determinación.

—¡Lograré que regreses a nosotros, Jade!

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y crees que te va a ser tan fácil? ¡Ni siquiera he mostrado la mitad de mi poder! —apenas terminó de decir esto, se separó de quien había sido su tío y, con un largo y sonoro grito, hizo estallar el chi de todo su ser, siendo rodeada por un aura dorada de un poder tan intenso que Jackie Chan jamás había visto antes.

—¿Qué? —impresionado, retrocedió por instinto. Semejante poder exhibido le había hecho dudar de su propia fuerza y el de los talismanes de Shendu.

Sentado cómodamente en su trono con la mejilla apoyada en su puño, Deimono Caronte sonrió maliciosamente complacido.

—Ahora es cuando el verdadero poder de Keya será revelado y nada ni nadie sobre este patético mundo logrará detenerme… ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! —se levantó de su asiento, señalando con el dedo índice a su nueva súbdita—. ¡Destrúyelo y ofrece su corazón a los Dioses de la oscuridad!

—¡No puede ser tan malvado! —se quejó el arqueólogo, girando hacia él.

—¡CUIDADO, JACKIE! —gritó el capitán Black, pero la advertencia fue inútil, Keya fue demasiado rápido para Jackie y pronto se vio golpeado fuerte y reiteradamente en el estómago con los puños, sin un ápice de compasión por parte de ella, dejándolo sin aire; luego, con una fuertísima patada que le descargó también en el abdomen, fue lanzado nuevamente contra el duro muro de la ciudad, quedando incrustado en él, semiinconsciente.

—… Ja-de… —susurró lastimeramente mientras que la chica de descostillaba de la risa al contemplarlo tan acabado.

—¿Lo ves, pobre iluso? —se burló con marcada frialdad, poniendo los brazos en jarra—. ¡Éste es mi verdadero poder! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Te dije que nunca lograrías derrotarme! ¡Soy demasiado fuerte para ti! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

—No me rendiré… Mientras tenga los talismanes, sé que podré recuperarte…

—¡Tsk! Ya pareces un disco rayado con eso; ¡te quitaré esos malditos talismanes de una buena vez y te arrancaré el corazón!

Apenas terminó de decir esto, la joven se lanzó hacia él a gran velocidad con la intención de cumplir con su cometido. Pero Jackie Chan no estaba para nada dispuesto a darse por vencido y, a pesar del intenso dolor físico que lo consumía, sacó con mano trémula el Talismán de la Liebre de la bolsa de Jade para adquirir la súper velocidad que le permitió, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tomar también los talismanes del Caballo, el Dragón, el Cerdo, el Gallo y el Buey; curándose las heridas y los golpes con el primer talismán y salir disparado del hueco en donde se encontraba un segundo antes de que Keya se estrellara con su puño dentro de él.

—¡Malditos sean esos talismanes! —se quejó la muchacha, volviéndose de inmediato hacia su rival para comenzar a lanzarle una seguidilla de bolas de energía que Jackie comenzó a esquivar con cómicos saltitos hacia cualquier dirección, como si estuviera parado sobre brasas incandescentes.

—¡Ja-de-te-di-je-que-no-u-ses-ma-las-pa-la-bras! —la amonestó mientras saltaba.

—¡Ya cállate, idiota! —voló hacia él, furiosa, decidida a batirse a una lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo contra el arqueólogo.

—¡Esta vez no escaparé! —replicó Jackie, preparándose para la batalla con una perfecta pose de kung fu—. ¡Volverás a ser Jade con la ayuda de los talismanes!

—¡Jamás!

Y se trenzaron nuevamente en un feroz combate que decidiría el destino de la humanidad, haciendo gala de sus habilidades marciales y mágicas, sobrevolando por todo el lugar ante el asombro de los espectadores.

Con la ayuda del poder de los talismanes que había escogido, Jackie era tan fuerte como Keya y pudo ponerse a su altura. Ahora poseía una fuerza física impresionante gracias al Talismán del Buey, la súper velocidad que el otorgaba el Talismán de la Liebre y podía lanzar rayos de sus ojos con la ayuda del Talismán del Cerdo, pero también había decidido, por su sentido del honor y la justicia, no usar el talismán del Perro (que le concedía la inmortalidad) o cualquier otro que le confiriera cierta ventaja por sobre su poseída sobrina. Si iba a recuperar a Jade, iba a hacerlo sin trampa alguna.

Y así, con renovada determinación, Jackie Chan atacó a su contrincante con un repentino ataque de rayos y bolas de fuego que impactaron de lleno contra Keya, lanzándola contra el suelo, estrellándose en él y dejando un gran cráter, haciendo estremecer todo el lugar.

Dándose cuenta de que la chica había quedado inconsciente, Jackie decidió que era el momento indicado para seguir con su improvisado plan: utilizar los otros talismanes para volver a Jade a la normalidad. Sacándose la mochila de la espalda, sacó de ella los talismanes de la Oveja, el Tigre y el Caballo. Sujetando aquellos objetos fuertemente dentro de su puño, dirigió su vista hacia la que antes había sido su sobrina. Estaba dispuesto a jugarse el todo por el todo para devolverle su verdadero ser.

—¡Jadeeeee! —se dirigió hacia ella a gran velocidad con la intención de realizar su plan.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando Keya abrió los ojos de repente y volteó hacia él, obligándolo a detenerse de golpe, llenándolo de temor.

—¿Crees que soy tan fácil de derrotar, imbécil? —y sin decir nada más, la joven alzó las palmas de las manos y descargó un solo rayo de energía chi tan grande y veloz que alcanzó a Jackie en un santiamén sin que este tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, derribándolo en el acto, totalmente abatido, impactando fuertemente sobre el suelo, quedando completamente inconsciente en el centro de su propio cráter, con los brazos extendidos y todos los talismanes desparramados a su alrededor.

—¡NO! ¡JACKIIIIIIEEEEEE! —el capitán Black se aferró fuertemente a los barrotes de la prisión, desesperado.

—¡Rayos y centellas! ¡Jade es demasiado fuerte para él y los talismanes! —exclamó Haddock.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Estamos perdidos! —se quejó el Toro Fuerte.

Ten Aptur nada dijo, pero se mantuvo muy serio, con la mirada fija sobre ambos luchadores. Tal vez...

—¡Perfecto! ¡Llegó la hora de hacerte pedazos! —declaró la victoriosa Keya, y voló hacia los cielos hasta detenerse a 30 metros de altura para comenzar a lanzar andanada tras andanada de esferas de energía chi sobre el cuerpo del arqueólogo chino, como si fueran la descarga de una ametralladora, dejándolo terriblemente herido, casi al borde de la muerte.

Y así, ante la desesperación del Tío y de los demás, la guerrera sonrió maliciosamente al igual que el príncipe oscuro: por fin Jackie Chan, el representante del bien sobre la Tierra, había sido derrotado.


	19. Tú Eres mi Tío

**Capítulo 19: Tú Eres mi Tío**

—¡No! ¡Jackie! —desesperado, el Tío cayó de rodillas y se tomó la cabeza con las manos. Acostumbrados a ganarle a los chicos malos, no podía creer que esta vez perderían, y no habría una segunda oportunidad—. No puedo peldel así a mis dos soblinos… ¡Aiiee-yaaaahh! ¡Tío es un auténtico flacasado!

Tohru observaba a su maestro con los ojos como platos: era la primera vez que lo veía perder el control de esa manera. Dando un enorme suspiro de frustración, cerró los ojos con fuerza y descargó un formidable puñetazo al suelo.

—Jade… Perdóname… —dijo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—El Toro Fuerte también es un fracaso… —declaró el luchador enmascarado, mirándose ambas manos—. Mis vigorosos músculos nada pudieron hacer por ellos.

—¡Maldición! ¡No podemos rendirnos así! ¡No podemos! ¡Debemos ayudar a Jackie y a Jade! —el capitán Black, de espalda contra la pared y con expresión desafiante, golpeó el muro con su puño, clavando su mirada de halcón sobre sus compañeros.

—¿Y qué podemos hacer? Ni siquiera podemos salir de aquí —replicó el tembloroso Hernández, siempre abrasado a su amigo.

—Yo aún diría más: nada podremos hacer si no podemos salir de aquí —lo apoyó el igualmente tembloroso Fernández.

Furioso, Augusto Black los atravesó con una mirada de puñal, asustando aún más a los dos compañeros detectives, quienes comenzaron a temblar como si estuvieran en medio del Polo Sur.

—¿Quieren salir de aquí? ¡Pues saldremos! —con paso decidido se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la puerta de madera maciza y le descargó una de sus más poderosas patadas, logrando derribarla ante la atónita mirada de todos. Su furia había logrado un milagro.

—¡Bien hecho, rayos y centellas! ¡Así se hace, cabeza de bola de boliche! —lo felicitó el excitadísimo capitán Haddock, corriendo hacia su salvador para darle un fornido abrazo de oso, quitándole al pobre Black la intención de quejarse por haberlo comparado con una bola de boliche.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Salgamos de aquí y vamos a darle una buena paliza a ese desgraciado principito de la oscuridad! ¡El Toro Fuerte será el primero en hacerlo! ¡Yo le enseñaré a no meterse con mis amigos!

—¡Esperen! —exclamó Ten Aptur, obligándolos a detenerse justo cuando iban a traspasar el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres, cabeza de coco? ¿Por qué nos detienes? —se quejó el barbudo amigo de Tintín, girando hacia el monje, como todos los demás.

—Sólo quiero saber… ¿Cómo lograrán derrotar al Príncipe de la Oscuridad cuando él solo es mucho más poderoso que todos nosotros juntos?

Hernández, Fernández y Tohru se miraron entre ellos, dubitativos, pero tanto los dos capitanes como el Toro Fuerte, se sintieron muy ofendidos con semejante pregunta.

—¿Qué importa eso, monje cobarde? —replicó el luchador libre—. ¡Con aplastarle la cabeza con las manos será suficiente!

—¡Aiiee-yaaaahh! ¡Eles un tonto cabeza de cholito! —el viejo chino le propinó unos de sus tan conocidos golpes de dedos sobre la nuca, haciéndolo exclamar un gemido de dolor—. ¡El joven monje tiene toda la lazón! ¡Nosotlos apenas somos unos mosquitos compalados con el glan podel del Plíncipe de la Osculidad!

—¿Y usted sabe cómo derrotarlo? —Quiso saber el capitán Black mientras El Toro se sobaba con la mano la adolorida nuca.

—¿Acaso me viste cala de oláculo? Si hubiela sabido cómo delotalo, se los hablía dicho mucho antes!

—¿Entonces qué haremos, imitación de momia? ¡Tintín morirá desangrado si no hacemos algo! —se quejó Archivald Haddock.

—De todos modos moriremos todos si no hacemos algo —dijo Black mientras el marinero era golpeado por los dedos de Tío—. Mejor morir luchando que encerrados en este lugar.

—Estoy de acuerdo. ¡Vamos a patearle el trasero a ese principito de pacotilla! —lo apoyó el cabeza dura de El Toro Fuerte, ansioso por entrar en acción.

—Dónde hay luz, hay oscuridad. Dónde hay oscuridad, hay luz —versó Ten Aptur—. Si el corazón de la niña albergó la luz, esa luz volverá para disipar las sombras que invaden tanto su corazón como su mente y logrará expulsar toda maldad de su alma.

—Puede que lesulte… —murmuró Tío, llevándose la mano hacia el mentón—. Sólo que aun no sabemos cómo plobocal eso.

—Nosotros no podremos ayudarla con eso —replicó gravemente el monje—. Ella sola debe encontrar la manera de encontrar la luz, tal y como una persona quiere alcanzar el Nirvana. Otro no puede hacerlo por uno mismo, sino uno mismo debe alcanzarlo. Esas fueron las sabias enseñanzas del Buda.

—¡Bah! Son sólo puras tonterías —se quejó El Toro Fuerte.

—Yo creo que tiene razón —dijo Tohru—. Creo que debemos confiar en la fortaleza del alma de Jade para que vuelva a ser ella misma.

El viejo chino lo miró de reojo.

—¿Estás segulo de eso, Tohlu?

—Yo… —dudó por unos momentos, pero el recuerdo de la tierna y franca sonrisa de la niña que lo había aceptado como a un amigo lo hizo decidirse del todo—. Yo confío en que Jade logrará expulsar a los malos espíritus, sensei.

El anciano sonrió satisfecho y puso los brazos en jarra.

—Yo también opino igual que Tohlu y el joven monje. Debemos tenel fe en mi soblina.

—¿Entonces no haremos nada, especie de carne seca? —protestó el capitán Haddock.

—¡NO! —lo golpeó inmediatamente con los dedos—. ¡Si intelvenimos ahola, molilemos y el esfuelzo de mi soblino selá en vano! ¡Nos quedalemos aquí hasta que todo mejole!

—¿Y si no mejora? —aventuró Fernández.

—Yo diría más: ¿y si no mejora? —lo apoyó Hernández.

—¡Aiiee-yaaaahh! ¡Mejolalá y punto! ¡Confíen en mis soblinos y los talismanes! —dicho y hecho, Tío les dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos con rostro ceñudo, con la mirada fija en la ventana—. ¡Debemos quedalnos aquí pol nuestlo bien y el de ellos!

Desconcertados, los demás se miraron entre ellos sin saber muy bien lo que iban a hacer.

—Creo que debemos quedarnos aquí —terminó diciendo Augusto Black.

—¡Rayos y centellas! —exclamó el capitán Haddock, dejándose caer sobre el asiento de piedra con los brazos cruzados y el rostro ceñudo.

Entonces, de mala gana, uno a uno ocupó un lugar diferente en la habitación, algunos mirando a través de la ventana y otros prefiriendo no ver lo que estaba ocurriendo afuera entre Jackie y Jade, siempre dudando si la decisión que habían tomado de no intervenir había sido la correcta.

Mientras tanto, con Jackie Chan desmayado en el centro del carbonizado cráter, la joven Keya se encontraba disfrutando de su fácil éxito desde lo alto, contemplando su obra maestra con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Keya! ¡Acaba con él de una vez! —le ordenó Deimono Caronte desde su trono.

—Como usted ordene, mi Señor; pero primero voy a divertirme unos instantes con él —sus ojos oscuros brillaron llenos de maldad—. Quiero que sufra antes de morir.

Y diciendo esto, bajó en un instante, posando sus pies justo al lado de quien había sido su querido tío. Con gran interés y satisfacción, notó el dolor reflejado en el rostro moreno de su víctima. Sonrió maliciosamente, aquello iba a ser muy divertido.

Poniendo un pie a cada lado del arqueólogo, la muchacha se arrodilló, inclinándose lentamente hasta que su rostro se quedó a unos cuantos centímetros del de él.

Volvió a sonreír maliciosamente.

—Despierta, querido tío —dijo con un suave murmullo.

A Jackie le costó volver en sí, pero la voz de su sobrina abrió una ventana de luz entre toda la oscuridad que rodeaba su obnubilada mente, y a duras penas y con un intenso dolor físico, logró entreabrir los ojos junto con un pequeño gemido de dolor. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se percató de lo cerca que estaba de él su pariente.

—¡J-Jade…!

—Silencio —colocó el dedo índice sobre sus labios—. Pronto acabará tu sufrimiento.

La dura frialdad en aquellas palabras pronunciadas por la que antes había sido su querida sobrina, impactaron fuertemente sobre el noble corazón del arqueólogo. Jamás hubiera creído que semejante insensibilidad anidaba en el alma de la niña.

Sin agregar nada más, Keya se irguió poniéndose de cuclillas, permaneciendo casi sentada sobre las piernas de Chan, luego, extendió el brazo derecho con la palma dirigida hacia el rostro de su enemigo y con la otra mano se tomó el codo derecho mientras esbozaba una malvada sonrisa asesina.

—Di adiós.

Por instinto, Jackie cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando la descarga final. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Estaba tan golpeado y lastimado que ni siquiera podía mover un dedo, pero lo que más lo abatía era la definitiva pérdida de su querida sobrina Jade a quien no había podido salvar. Le había fallado, le había fallado a todos y ahora iba a recibir lo que se merecía: la muerte a manos de Jade.

Pero los segundos pasaron y nada sucedió, llamándole la atención y obligándolo a abrir nuevamente los ojos para averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo.

La llave Keya aún permanecía en la misma posición en que se había quedado, pero su mirada había cambiado, transformándose de malvada a morbosamente siniestra, helando el corazón de Jackie Chan y atemorizándolo como nunca antes lo había estado.

—No —comenzó a decir la joven—. Así es demasiado fácil, quiero que sufras de verdad entes de destruirte —Volvió a inclinarse sobre él, siempre sonriente—. Desearás la muerte después de esto, te lo aseguro.

Y para la desagradable y dolorosa sorpresa de Jackie, su propia sobrina lo tomó por las mejillas con ambas manos y aproximó aún más su rostro al de él, llegando a entrecruzarse sus alientos. El corazón del arqueólogo comenzó a latir a una velocidad asombrosa, sudando como nunca antes al sospechar lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer.

—Ja-de… ¡no…! —suplicó, pero lo único que logró fue que la chica soltara una suave carcajada de satisfacción.

—Con esto te destruiré, tiito…

—¡No…! —no pudo decir más porque fue silenciado por los fríos labios de su propia sobrina. El dolor que sintió en ese momento no era nada comparado con el físico, ¡su Jade! ¡Su querida Jade era quien lo estaba besando! ¡Aquello era tan terrible que le partía el corazón y quebrantaba su alma! ¿Por qué tenía que haber ocurrido semejante desgracia? ¿Por qué el apreciado lazo de cariño y respeto que los unía como parientes tenía que romperse de esa manera? Toda la inocencia se había perdido con aquel horrible beso, había perdido a su querida Jade para siempre.

—Jade…. —tras pronunciar lastimeramente aquel nombre tan querido, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

La maliciosa Keya estaba disfrutando como nunca el sentimiento de provocar aquel dolor tan intenso en el corazón de su presa, pero, cuando por un instante abrió los ojos, no pudo evitar fijarse en las lágrimas que comenzaron a resbalar sobre la mejilla del arqueólogo, sorprendiéndola.

Su intención había sido hacerle daño, mucho daño, pero no se había esperado que con el sólo hecho de verlo llorar iba a trastornarla tanto.

Tan grande fue el impacto, que en un segundo su corazón y su mente se abrieron hacia su verdadero ser al presenciar el intenso dolor que le había provocado a su propio tío, su tío Jackie Chan, a quien comenzaba a reconocer como tal.

Poniéndose de pie, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, emitiendo un terrible gemido de angustia y dolor al comprender lo que había hecho. Pero lo que más la aturdía era el feroz combate entre la luz y la oscuridad que se realizaba en el interior de su ser. Desesperada, fijó los ojos sobre el suelo, encontrando que varios de los talismanes de Shendu estaban esparcidos alrededor del hombre que apenas reconocía como a su tío.

—Jade… Los talismanes… —musitó el arqueólogo, abriendo la mano que hasta ese momento había permanecido herméticamente cerrada a pesar de haber quedado inconsciente por unos minutos—… Toma los talismanes…, por favor…

La joven pestañeó confundida, algo en el interior de su ser le decía que allí se encontraba la única salida a su terrible agonía. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto el haber lastimado emocionalmente a ese hombre? No entendía por qué no quería verlo sufrir ni tampoco verlo llorar por su culpa.

El dolor en su corazón era tan intenso que le dolía hasta el alma y lo único que deseaba era quitárselo de encima porque ya no podía soportar semejante súplica de aquel aparente desconocido parecía ofrecerle la manera de librarse de semejante dolor. Debía confiar en él, algo le decía que debía confiar ciegamente en él y sólo así podrían ambos liberarse de tanta angustia.

Alarmado, el príncipe Deimono Caronte se puso de pie: su hermosa llave Keya había recogido algunas de aquellas piedras mágicas en medio de su crisis de identidad. Sintió el impulso de intervenir, pero decidió que sería mejor confiar en su propio poder oscuro sobre la mente de Jade. ¿Cómo podría una simple niña humana romper el poderoso hechizo de Deimono Caronte, el príncipe del Imperio Oscuro? ¡Era más que imposible!

Volvió a sentarse, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto preocupado.

Keya contempló largamente los 3 talismanes que había recogido de la mano de Jackie Chan: eran los talismanes de la Oveja, del Tigre y del Caballo, pero aún no podía decidirse a utilizarlos, a pesar de que deseaba hacerlo, el lado oscuro en su corazón la hacía dudar, ofreciéndole más poder del que nunca antes había soñado. Com semejante poder, ella podía hacer lo que se le antojara.

Dándose cuenta de que su sobrina había comenzado a dudar, Jackie hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y se puso de pie, mirándola sincera y profundamente a los ojos.

—Regresa, Jade… por favor… Vuelve conmigo…, con tu tío Jackie…

—Tío… —repitió, y, por un segundo, creyó reconocerlo del todo—. ¿T-tío?

—¡Sí, Jade! ¡Sí! ¡Yo soy tu tío Jackie Chan! —exclamó, intensamente emocionado. Quiso abrazarla, pero entonces Déimono Caronte se puso de pie otra vez, entre furioso y decepcionado.

—Tú ya no me sirves, Keya… —declaró alarmantemente—. ¡MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Y, para el espanto Jackie Chan, el príncipe alzó la palma de la mano en contra de su sobrina y lanzó un poderoso rayo negro envuelto con relámpagos rojos, dispuesto a destruirla.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! —en un segundo se interpuso entre la sorprendida Keya y el ataque de Caronte, recibiéndolo de lleno y lanzándolo a los brazos de la atónita joven, quien inmediatamente hincó en el suelo, aún sosteniendo a su protector entre sus brazos.

—¿Pero porqué lo hiciste?

—T-tú eres Jade, m-mi sobrina… —respondió el moribundo—… y-yo daría mi vida por ti… A-además… —sonrió tristemente—… s-sería un muy mal día para mí y te sucediera algo malo…

Finalmente se desvaneció en los brazos de su querida sobrina, quien se le quedó mirando fijamente con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿T-tío? —preguntó al fin—. ¿Tío? —Él no respondió, llenándola de miedo—. ¡! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	20. Jade Vs El Príncipe de la Oscuridad

**Capítulo 20: Jade Vs El Príncipe de la Oscuridad**

—¡Jackie…! —Tío cayó de rodillas al suelo, con el rostro lívido y los ojos abiertos como platos—. ¡Jackie…!

—Debimos… Debimos haber ido a ayudarlo cuando lo dije… Ahora es demasiado tarde para mi… amigo… —dijo el capitán Black con voz apesadumbrada, apoyándose sobre la pared con el rostro escondido dentro del brazo para que los demás no vieran sus lágrimas—. ¡Maldición!

—Tintín… —Haddock dirigió su preocupada mirada hacia el joven y desvanecido reportero, quien aún yacía desangrándose sobre el altar de piedra, alimentando el oscuro portal con su sangre mientras Milóu corría y saltaba alrededor de él en un vano intento por despertarlo.

—¡Ahora todo está perdido! ¡Ya no hay nada qué hacer! ¡Nada! ¡El mundo está perdido! —se quejó El Toro Fuerte, apretando fuertemente los puños, sintiéndose completamente impotente. No había sido capaz de proteger el futuro de su amiguito y fan número uno: su querido Paco.

Hernández y Fernández sólo se limitaban a abrazarse con fuerza y a llorar entre hipeos; el joven monje, a diferencia de todos los demás, permaneció en absoluta calma.

El japonés Tohru tampoco dijo nada, simplemente se quedó con la triste mirada clavada sobre la arrodillada muchacha de cabello oscuro que aún sostenía el cuerpo de Jackie entre sus brazos, inclinada sobre él.

—Jade…

A Deimono Caronte, en cambio, le dio mucha gracia lo que estaba sucedido. Después de todo, se había preocupado en vano.

—¡Keya! —dijo—. ¡Ya no sigas perdiendo el tiempo con ése cadáver putrefacto y ven a lanzarlo dentro del Portal Oscuro! ¡Nuestros dioses necesitan una ofrenda para saciar su ira!

Un par de lágrimas cayeron sobre el rostro del arqueólogo.

—Nunca te lo perdonaré… —susurró la aludida, aún con la cabeza inclinada y su rostro oculto entre las sombras que producía su cabello.

—¿Cómo dijiste? —el emperador enarcó una ceja, confundido.

—¡QUE NUNCA TE LO PERDONARÉ! —alzó el rostro con la furia pintada en él mientras las lágrimas saltaban de sus ojos—. ¡NO TIENES DERECHO A INSULTAR A MI TÍO JACKIE! ¡TE HARÉ PAGAR POR TODO LO QUE ME OBLIGASTE A HACERLE!

El malvado muchacho se quedó atónito con los ojos abiertos de par en par. De alguna manera, el shock de haber presenciado el sacrificio de aquel patético humano, había regresado a la chica a su estado anterior dentro del cuerpo adulto que él le había otorgado.

"¡Imposible! —pensó, apretando los dientes furiosamente—. ¡Su voluntad no puede ser tan poderosa como para romper mi hechizo! ¡Corrompí su alma utilizando sus más oscuros deseos egoístas! ¡Su alma me pertenece por completo!".

Jade inclinó nuevamente la cabeza hacia abajo.

—Tío… Te prometo que le patearé trasero a ese sujeto por ti, ya lo verás —sonrió tristemente mientras acariciaba con suavidad el inerte rostro de Jackie—. ¿Sabes, tío? Podría soportar vivir mi vida sin mis padres, pero no puedo soportar ni un segundo de vida sin ti, sobre todo cuando sé que yo soy la culpable de haberte hecho sufrir tanto… —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. ¿Me esperarás, verdad, tío? Pronto iré a reunirme contigo y volveremos a correr muchas aventuras… —Su semblante se puso serio y depositó suavemente el cuerpo de su pariente sobre el suelo para luego ponerse de pie y clavarle una furiosa mirada de puñal sobre Caronte. Cerró los puños cual poderosas garras de águila. Los 3 talismanes que todavía mantenía apretados en la mano derecha brillaron en todo su esplendor, llamando la atención del príncipe—. ¡Pero primero voy a patearle el trasero a éste principito de pacotilla!

Al escuchar semejante declaración, el aludido simplemente se echó a reír, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

—¡Jah, jah, jah! ¡Sólo dices puras tonterías, mi querida Keya!

—¡YO NO SOY KEYA, MI NOMBRE ES JADE CHAN Y ES MEJOR QUE TE LO APRENDAS SI NO QUIERES QUE TE BAJE TODOS LOS DIENTES DE UN SOLO GOLPE!

—¿¡Cómo te atreves a gritarle de esa manera al poderoso Príncipe del Imperio Oscuro, irrespetuosa plebeya!

—No soy tu plebeya, y si no te gusta que te grite, ¿por qué no vienes y ponemos las cosas en claro, principito? —lo desafió al puro estilo de Bruce Lee, haciéndole una seña con la mano.

Caronte hizo chirriar los dientes, tratando de contener la furia que había comenzado a crecer en su negro corazón. ¡Esos malditos talismanes!

—Iré si ése es tu deseo, Keya, pero déjame decirte que si permaneces a mi lado como mi amante, te convertirás en ama y señora de todos los reinos que conquistemos juntos en el futuro.

—¿Cómo? ¡Puaaaaajjjjh! ¿Con quien crees que estás hablando? ¿Pretendes sobornarme con eso? Yo quiero ser una agente secreta de la Sección 13; además, tengo mejores gustos para con los chicos —le sacó la lengua—. ¡Ahora baja de ahí y ven a pelear! ¿O prefieres que yo vaya, eh?

El príncipe torció el gesto, disgustado, reticente a obedecerle.

—¿Ah, no? ¿No quieres venir? —apretó aún más los talismanes en su mano—. ¡Entonces yo iré!

Dicho y hecho, voló inmediatamente hacia su enemigo, dispuesta a vengar a su tío, derrotarlo y liberar al mundo de las oscuras garras del Imperio Maldito, aún si eso significara dar la vida por ello.

"Tío —pensó—, te vengaré, ya lo verás, estarás muy orgulloso de mí y, aunque muera, te prometo que nunca más volveré a desobedecerte. ¡Todo esto fue por causa mía y yo misma lo solucionaré!".

—¡! —gritó mientras se detenía frente al sorprendido Deimono Caronte. Suspendida en el aire y con la palma de la mano izquierda hacia él, le disparó uno de sus más poderosos ataques de energía ki, dándole de lleno y volviéndolo cenizas junto al trono.

—¡Sí! ¡Así se hace, Jade! —festejó Black con gran entusiasmo, golpeando su puño contra la palma de su mano—. ¡Serás una gran agente de la Sección 13!

—¡Rayos y centellas! ¡Esa chica es tremenda! —festejó el capitán Haddock, batiendo las palmas de las manos—. ¡Vamos por Tintín!

—¡Eso es! ¡Dale su merecido! —exclamó el luchador enmascarado, aferrado a los barrotes de la ventana, excitadísimo.

—Jade… —murmuró el enorme japonés, enjuagándose con la mano una pequeña lágrima de felicidad. Finalmente, ella había logrado liberarse del hechizo de Caronte.

Hernández y Fernández simplemente se limitaron a bailar alegremente entre ellos, tomándose de las manos y girando por todo el cuarto.

—Tío está muy pleocupado pol su soblina —declaró el mismo Tío con tono grave, llamando la atención de los demás, quienes se volvieron hacia él con cara de desconcierto.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso? —quiso saber el jefe de la Sección 13.

—El hechizo oscuro no se ha roto del todo —explicó Ten Aptur con voz tranquila pero seria.

—¿Cómo sabe eso, especie de bola de boliche? —preguntó el ex capitán de mar.

—¡Eso! Ella ya se puso en contra de ese tipo, ¿qué más prueba que esa? —se quejó El Toro Fuerte.

El joven monje entornó los ojos.

—La pequeña niña sigue teniendo el cuerpo de una mujer.

—¡Oh! —exclamaron todos, sorprendidos.

—Ella volvió a sel la misma sólo en espílitu glacias a los talismanes que Jackie le entlegó y también pol su plopia voluntad —siguió explicando el viejo chino, cerrando los puños con fuerza en un intento de no llorar la pérdida de su querido sobrino.

—¿Su propia voluntad? —repitió Tohru.

—Los Talismanes del Tigle, la Oveja y el Caballo fuelon una muy buena elección pala expulsar el chi maligno del cuelpo de Jade, pelo ella se está lesistiendo a dejal il todo el podel que el Plíncipe de la Osculidad le otolgó como Keya sólo pala podel delotalo.

—Siendo una niña común jamás tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero siendo una diosa de la guerra, sus chances de derrotarlo serán mucho mayores —agregó Tan Aptur—, pero para poder mantener controlado el chi maligno para utilizarlo en su beneficio, la niña tiene que hacer uso de toda la fuerza de voluntad de su alma.

—Y hacel eso con tan poca expeliencia, ¡podlía sel dominada pol su lado osculo o, lo que es peol, peldel la vida! —finalizó el Tío, alzando el dedo índice con tono vehemente.

—¡Oh, oh! Eso está muy mal —dijo Fernández.

—Yo diría más: ¡eso está muy mal! —replicó Hernández.

Mientras tanto, entre las desesperadas exclamaciones de los habitantes de la Ciudad Oscura, se pudo escuchar el gran estruendo que provocó el ataque de Jade sobre la sima de la pirámide en la que se encontraba el príncipe Déimono Caronte, levantando una inmensa nube de polvo que ocultó el resultado del ataque a todos los presentes.

Jade permaneció suspendida en el aire con la mirada fija sobre el lugar en donde había estado el príncipe al momento de recibir el ataque, pero los desesperados ladridos de Milóu le llamaron la atención, acordándose de Tintín.

—¡Tintín! —aterrizó al lado del altar con la intención de liberarlo lo más rápido posible—. ¡Tintín! ¡Tintín!

Poco a poco los ojos del muchacho se fueron abriendo hasta que pudo encausarlos hacia el rostro de la preocupada joven que permanecía inclinada a su lado.

—¿…Ja… de…? —murmuró con un hilo de voz—… Qué… felicidad…, pudiste… liberarte…

—Y ahora voy a liberarte a ti, ¿no te parece genial? —sonrió aliviada al verlo aun con vida, palidísimo, pero con vida.

Utilizando sus nuevos poderes, la joven abrió sin problemas los cuatro grilletes que aprisionaban al reportero, ayudándolo luego a sentarse sobre al altar de piedra negra. Tintín estaba ya tan débil que ni siquiera podía mantenerse sentado, así que Jade se vio en la necesidad de sentarse a su lado para poder sostenerlo con el brazo izquierdo sobre sus esbeltos hombros y ofrecerle uno de los tres talismanes con la otra mano.

—Mira, Tintín, es el Talismán del Caballo, el talismán de la curación, ¿sabes? Tómalo y te recurarás, te lo aseguro.

—… Gracias… —con un esfuerzo supremo, dio vuelta la palma de la mano, que permanecía apoyada en su pierna, para recibir el talismán que le ofrecía su recuperada amiga; pero justo antes de que ella dejara caer la piedra sobre su mano, Deimono Caronte reapareció amenazante de entre la nube de polvo.

—¡Oh, no! ¡No creas que te lo permitiré! —declaró, sin siquiera tener un solo rasguño en su cuerpo.

Antes de que Jade pudiera reaccionar, Caronte dirigió su báculo real hacia ella y le lanzó una increíble y poderosísima descarga de chi maligno que la lanzó rodando escaleras abajo.

—¡J-Jade…! —Tintín susurró débilmente, dejándose caer sobre el altar pero con los ojos fijos hacia el lugar por donde ella había caído.

El príncipe sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó lentamente al joven reportero.

—¿Querías ayudarlo, no es así, mi querida Keya?

—¡N-no lo toques! —exclamó Jade, tratando de levantarse del suelo mientras mantenía la mirada fija sobre la cúspide de la pirámide. Con un solo ataque, Deimono Caronte había logrado lastimarla gravemente.

—¿Que no? —desafiándola, tomó suavemente a Tintín por el cuello—. ¡Tú, plebeya, no tienes derecho a decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer!

—¡Argh! —exhaló el muchacho al momento de ser levantado bruscamente por el cuello, quedando suspendido en el aire mientras intentaba inútilmente de hacer el más mayor esfuerzo por liberarse de aquella poderosa garra, pero sus fuerzas estaban tan disminuidas que apenas podo mover los dedos cubiertos de sangre.

—¡NO! ¡TINTÍN! —gritó Haddock, y salió disparado por la puerta abierta de la celda con la intención de ayudar a su amigo.

—¡No! ¡Lo matalán! —le advirtió Tío, alargando la mano hacia él.

—¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió antes? ¡Vamos! —exclamó El Toro Fuerte, tomando el mismo camino que el excéntrico nuevo millonario, siendo seguido rápidamente por el capitán Black y Tohru, excepto por los detectives, Ten Aptur y el tío de Jackie Chan.

El monje se volvió con una sonrisa radiante hacia el viejo chino.

—Creo que debemos ir con ellos, ¿no le parece?

Por toda respuesta, el aludido bufó fastidiado mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba testarudo hacia el otro lado, justo en donde se encontraba la ventana.

Entretanto, para la desesperación de Jade, quien apenas se había puesto de pie, Deimono Caronte había comenzado a comprimir más y más el cuello de su víctima, comenzando a quitarle el aire que apenas lo mantenía con vida.

—¡Suéltalo, lo estás matando!

—¡Ven a detenerme si quieres ayudarlo!

—¡Está bien! ¡Subiré allí arriba y te daré una buena paliza! —pero apenas hizo el intento de dar un paso, Jade cayó de rodillas al suelo, exhausta. El enorme esfuerzo de controlar el chi maligno para su beneficio y debido a las heridas que había recibido tras el ataque de su enemigo, tanto su fuerza física como su voluntad, se habían mermado considerablemente.

—¡Jah, jah, jah! ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes dar, Keya? ¡Eres reamente patética! —se burlo el príncipe.

—¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Maldición! —se quejó, su respiración se había acelerado, el tremendo dolor que sentía en el corazón la obligó a llevarse la mano hacia el pecho mientras que con la otra aún empuñaba los talismanes. Levantó la cabeza con una expresión desesperada en su rostro lívido—. ¡Maldición!

Caronte rió por unos segundos más y luego volvió su atención hacia su moribunda victima que aun intentaba liberarse de él.

—Odio a los humanos como tú —dijo, apretando aún más su cuello y cortando completamente su respiración—. La pureza te tu corazón me da asco.

Ya sin poder respirar y con la sangre de su cuerpo demasiado disminuida, Tintín finalmente dejó de luchar y se entregó dócilmente a su destino para el regocijo de su atacante, quien volvió a reírse a carcajadas por su fácil victoria. ¡No existía nadie sobre ese mundo que lo detuviera!

"Capitán…, perdóneme…., pero… ya no puedo seguir luchando…". —fueron los últimos pensamientos de un compungido Tintín mientras todo a su alrededor se tornaba oscuro.

Y así, con el profundo dolor pintado en su pálido rostro, el muchacho finalmente se dejó derrotar.

—¡NOOOOOOO! ¡TINTÍIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN! —gritó la desesperada Jade con las lágrimas saltándole de los ojos.

El capitán Archivald Haddock se detuvo en seco frente a la pirámide, su rostro estaba lívido y la boca abierta, ¡no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo!

—¡Tintín…! —murmuró, cayendo de rodillas al suelo mientras lo golpeaba varias veces con los puños, sintiéndose tan impotente como adolorido—. ¡TINTÍIIIINNNN!


	21. Un Enfrentamiento Decisivo

**Capítulo 21: Un Enfrentamiento Decisivo **

De repente, una vigorosa patada que fue a parar directamente contra la mano del príncipe Deimono Caronte, lo obligó a soltar al joven Tintín antes de que éste pereciera, salvándole así la vida.

—¿¡Qué demonios…! —el malvado príncipe no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta, pues, sin previo aviso, una poderosa bola de energía dio contra él, arrojándolo hacia abajo como si fuera una bala de cañón, estrellándose finalmente contra el muro con un gran impacto.

Antes de que el reportero cayera al duro suelo de piedra negra, fue retenido por quien lo había ayudado.

—¡Rayos y centellas! ¡Tintín! —exclamó Haddock, asombradísimo.

Poco a poco, Jade comenzó a abrir más y más tanto la boca como los ojos, completamente atónita. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por su parte, consiguió ponerse de pie sin quitar la vista de la cima de la pirámide.

—¡N-no puede ser! —soltó el igualmente sorprendido capitán Black, deteniéndose en seco en el umbral de la puerta que daba hacia el patio de la pirámide.

—¡E-es imposible! —se quejó el adolorido pero atónito príncipe, aún incrustado en la pared de piedra ante su igualmente atónito público.

Por fin, Jade sonrió, iluminándose su pálido rostro.

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Esto no podía telminal así!" —pensó Tío, llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas.

Tanto él como los demás, se detuvieron junto al capitán Augusto Black, todos igualmente maravillados.

—¡TÍO JACKIEEE! —gritó al fin la feliz muchacha.

—¡El mismo que calza y viste, Jade! —saludó el resucitado Jackie Chan, quien aún permanecía hincado en el piso sosteniendo a Tintín con un brazo, llevándose la otra mano detrás de la cabeza y riéndose con ganas—. Aunque debo admitir que ahora no estoy vistiendo muy bien, ¡je, je, je!

—¡Oh, tío…! —los oscuros ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad—. Creí que habías muerto.

—La pasé un poco mal, Jade, pero finalmente la suerte me acompañó; y los talismanes también —le guiñó un ojo. El Talismán del Perro le había caído como regalo del cielo.

—¿E-entonces no estás enojado conmigo, tío?

—Por supuesto que no, Jade. Todo lo que hiciste fue a causa de la maligna manipulación de ése malvado príncipe tras haberte convertido en esa tal Keya… —Sonrió amigablemente—. Todo está olvidado y perdonado entre nosotros, Jade, no te preocupes más.

—Tío… —sonrió temblorosamente, eternamente agradecida al buen corazón de su tío.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece si me lanzas el Talismán del Caballo para curar a Tintín?

—¡Sí! —asintió con renovada energía, disponiéndose a lanzarle con todas sus fuerzas el objeto pedido, pero un estruendoso grito proferido por el furioso Deimono Caronte, la detuvo.

—¡! ¡JAMÁS PERMITIRÉ QUE UNOS PATÉTICOS SERES COMO USTEDES SE SALGAN CON LA SUYA! ¡DESTRUIRÉ ESTE MALDITO MUNDO JUNTO CON TODOS USTEDES Y SUS MALDÍTOS HABITANTES!

Una impresionante explosión de chi maligno lo liberó de su momentánea prisión, destruyendo gran parte del muro y a varios de sus seguidores, permaneciendo amenazadora y majestuosamente suspendido en el aire, con los músculos exageradamente desarrollados y una oscura y asombrosa aura maligna rodeando todo su cuerpo. Sus ropajes negros ondeaban al compás de su cabello negro y sus ojos rojos brillaban con cruel furia, otorgándole una visión espeluznante, obligando que tanto Jackie, Jade y sus demás compañeros, tragaran saliva, terriblemente asustados.

—¡Rayos y centellas! ¡Que un mal rayo nos parta! ¿Ahora cómo demonios vamos a hacer para acabar con un engendro como ése? —se quejó a su manera el capitán Haddock en cuanto llegó al lado de Jackie y Tintín al mismo tiempo que Milóu aparecía de entre unos escombros desprendidos en el primer ataque de Jade y corría feliz junto a su desvanecido amo.

Jackie frunció el entrecejo con expresión grave.

—¡Jade! —se volvió hacia su sobrina—. ¡Acaba con él!

—¡Sí! —asintió con su habitual intrepidez, volteando hacia su enemigo —. ¡Le haré pagar por todo lo que nos hizo pasar!

—¡Ven, entonces! ¡Aquí te espero! —la desafío el príncipe, furioso.

—¡Te patearé el trasero, principito de cuartaaa! ¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! —se lanzó de un salto hacia él, con el puño directo al rostro de su enemigo mientras el arqueólogo revolvía los ojos a causa de todo el palabrerío inútil de su sobrina. Aún así, estaba feliz, pues eso sólo significaba que ella ya había vuelto a ser la persona que siempre había sido: valiente, impulsiva, decidida y de noble corazón.

En un segundo, Jade y Caronte se trenzaron en una feroz lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, propinándose entre los dos una lluvia de golpes de puño y patadas que impactaban sin ninguna contemplación en sus cuerpos provocando el daño suficiente como para que ambos escupieran sangre. A pesar de los daños, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer por el otro, pues los mundos que ellos defendían estaban en juego, para bien o para mal.

—¡E-esto es sorprendente! —exclamó El Toro Fuerte, sineramente impresionado.

Mientras tanto, Deimono Caronte había tomado inesperadamente a Jade por los tobillos y comenzó a hacerla girar alrededor de él más y más rápido hasta que repentinamente la soltó, siendo disparada como una bala en contra de la muralla oscura. La chica se hubiera estrellado de lleno en contra del muro, pero gracias a una ágil voltereta, sus pies tocaron la barrera en vez de su cuerpo y, con un poderoso impulso de sus piernas, brincó hacia su malvado enemigo, propinándole un puñetazo tan fuerte en medio del estómago, que esta vez él fue lanzado nuevamente contra la muralla, haciéndolo pasar a través de ella, dejando un hueco entre sus ladrillos de mármol negro.

—¡Eso es, rayos y centellas! ¡Haz que ese zafarrancho de combate se arrepienta de haberse metido con nosotros! —festejó el capitán Haddock a viva voz mientras daba brincos de alegría alrededor de Jackie y Tintín, quien recién había podido recuperar la conciencia.

—… L-lo hace muy bien… ¿verdad…? —sonrió débilmente el joven reportero a quien Jackie aún mantenía recostado sobre su brazo izquierdo.

Afortunadamente para él, el Talismán del Perro aún lo mantenía con vida hasta que pudieran utilizar el Talismán del Caballo.

—Sí, siempre estuve muy orgulloso de ella… —asintió Jackie con gran satisfacción.

—¿Y bien? ¿Eso era todo lo que tenías, principillo? —se burló su sobrina, poniendo los brazos en jarra mientras ladeaba la cabeza, mirando hacia el cráter de la pared.

—¡Jade! ¡No te confíes! —le advirtió el arqueólogo.

Jade se volvió hacia él.

—¡Bah! Te preocupas por nada, tío. ¿Acaso no viste lo que le hice? Seguramente ese cobarde se fue llorando a la casa de su mamá.

Apenas terminó de decir esto, un enorme y grueso rayo de maligno chi negro, atravesó el agujero de la pared desde el sitio en donde supuestamente había caído Deimono Caronte, dando de lleno contra Jade.

—¡! —gritó, sufriendo un dolor indescriptible pero permaneciendo testarudamente de pie.

—¡Jadeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! —chilló Jackie al ver cómo su sobrina caía de rodillas sobre el piso para luego desplomarse cuan larga era sobre él, completamente inconsciente.

Segundos después, comenzó a escucharse una risa diabólica que provenía del fondo del hueco de la pared. Esa risa desagradable era Deimono Caronte, quien evidentemente era el que había lanzado aquel ataque.

—¿Ése era todo tu poder, pobre criatura inútil? —se burló, reapareciendo cómodamente a través del cráter. Sus ricas ropas negras estaban estropeadas y su cuerpo un tanto magullado y con algunos raspones; nada grave, para la desgracia de Jackie y sus compañeros.

El príncipe sonrió malignamente.

—Bueno —dijo, levantando la palma de su mano hacia Jade Chan con la intención de eliminarla definitivamente con uno de sus más poderosos ataques chi—, creo que llegó la hora de deshacerme de los estorbos…

—¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a tocarle un pelo! —Jackie lo sorprendió con la velocidad del Talismán de la Tortuga y la levitación del Talismán del Gallo y una inesperada seguidilla de ágiles y veloces golpes de puño y patadas para luego finalizar con un doble impacto de poder utilizando los Talismanes del Dragón y del Cerdo, lanzándolo lejos de allí, haciéndolo rodar bruscamente por el suelo.

¡Jade! ¿Estás bien? —se arrodilló ante ella lleno de preocupación con la intención de despertarla, pero Deimono Caronte, furioso, se puso de pie con un nuevo plan en la cabeza y con su energía chi al máximo.

—¡Despierta, Keya! ¡Tu amo de lo ordena!

—¡Waaaahhhh! —Jackie Chan cayó sentado al suelo con la mano palpándose repetidamente el pecho como hacía cada vez que se asustaba con algo: Jade había abierto los ojos repentinamente tras haber escuchado la llamada de su amo—. ¡J-jade!

La chica se sentó en un segundo como si fuera una marioneta manipulada por un titiritero. El Príncipe Oscuro sonrió satisfecho: aún podía mantener el control sobre ella.

—Acaba con ese maldito entrometido, mi querida Keya.

Sin pronunciar una sola palabra, Keya volvió la cabeza hacia su tío, aterrorizándolo con sus ojos velados por la oscuridad.

—¡Glups! ¡J-jade! —Jackie retrocedió arrastrándose de espaldas sobre el suelo en cuanto ella se puso de pie con el rostro inexpresivo y levantaba la palma de la mano hacia él con la intención de disparar su maligna energía chi para eliminarlo.

—¡Oh, no! ¡El Plíncipe de la Osculidad aún tiene podel soble ella! —exclamó el atemorizado Tío, tan pálido como un fantasma.

—¡Va a destruir a Jackie! —gritó el impotente capitán Black.

—¡Rayos y centellas! ¡Todo está perdido! —se quejó Haddock, quien ahora sostenía a Tintín entre sus brazos, quien, a su vez, también abrazaba a su perro Milóu.

—… No se preocupe, capitán… —susurró—… Tenga fe en la luz interior de la niña…

Archivald lo miró compasivamente.

—¡Pobre amigo mío! ¡Está tan mal que ni siquiera sabe lo que dice!

Mientras tanto, la maligna energía chi de Jade había comenzado a materializarse en una pequeña esfera negra en la palma de su mano para el espanto de su aterrorizado tío.

—¡Jade! ¡Lucha! ¡No puedes caer en lo mismo otra vez! —le pidió, poniéndose de pie, enfrentándose pasivamente a ella—. ¡Yo no pelearé contigo otra vez! ¡Se fuerte y abre los ojos si no quieres asesinar a tu propio tío!

—¡Jah, jah, jah! ¿Crees que con esas estúpidas palabras lograrás convencer a mi títere? ¡Nunca lo lograrás! ¡Jah, jah, jah! —se burló Deimono Caronte, cruzándose triunfalmente de brazos.

Pero en vez de atacar a Jackie, la mano de Keya empezó a temblar mientras ella hacía chirriar los dientes y sus ojos comenzaron a tomar su verdadero color.

—Y-yo… ¡no soy tu maldito títere! —gritó, girando sobre sus pies hacia él, arrancándose con la otra mano el colgante que él le había regalado en el templo budista cuando era un niño.

—¡Eso es, Jade! ¡Así se hace! —exclamó Jackie, batiendo las manos lleno de emoción.


	22. La Intrépida Jade, el Inteligente Tintín

**Capítulo 22: La Intrépida Jade y el Inteligente Tintín**

—¡¿Qué? —exclamó asombrado el Príncipe Deimono Caronte, dando un paso hacia atrás—. ¡¿Pero cómo…?

—¡Jade! ¡No uses esas palabras! —la amonestó su tío al darse cuenta por fin de las palabras empleadas por su sobrina.

—¡Duh, tío! ¿Te parece que éste es el momento de preocuparse por algo así? —se volvió hacia él con los brazos cruzados y el rostro fruncido.

—¡Uh! Disculpa, lo siento; je, je, je… —se llevó la mano a la nuca, avergonzado.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que me están tomando a la chacota? ¡Ahora verán de lo que es capaz de hacer Deimono Caronte, el Emperador del Imperio Oscuro! ¡DESTRUIRÉ TODA LUZ DE VIDA SOBRE ESTE MALDITO MUNDO! —declaró, enfureciéndose más y más hasta que el blanco de sus ojos se volvió completamente negro, las uñas de sus manos crecieron al igual que la anchura de su boca, sus colmillos y sus orejas, volviéndose temiblemente monstruoso; también su aura de chi maligno comenzó a crecer aún más alrededor de su cuerpo, convirtiéndose en una energía tan intensa y maligna, que comenzaron a aparecer centellas rojas a su alrededor, desintegrando sin contemplaciones a todo ser vivo o cosa que estuviera cerca de él.

Y para acrecentar aún más el horror de nuestros protagonistas, el portal que conectaba a la Tierra con el mundo del Imperio Maldito, había comenzado a agrandarse y succionar todo a su alrededor.

—¡Jade! ¡Debemos detenerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde! —advirtió Jackie.

—¡Bien! ¡Mandémoslo a casa y cerrémosle el portal en sus propias narices! —exclamó con su habitual impetuosidad, preparándose con una pose especial para atacar al enemigo con su técnica más poderosa.

El Tío vio la oportunidad de intervenir y comenzó a invocar un conjuro chi con la ayuda del lagarto seco que había mantenido escondido entre sus ropas, preparado especialmente por los monjes del templo para alejar a la oscuridad de la luz. Los guardias oscuros quisieron detenerlo, pero el capitán Black, el Toro Fuerte y Ten Aptur se encargaron de ellos con sus respectivos estilos de combate.

—¡! —aún así, Deimono Caronte llevó las palmas de sus manos por sobre encima de su cabeza, formando rápidamente una enorme bola de energía negra envuelta con rayos rojos, lanzándola finalmente en contra de Jackie Chan y su sobrina.

—¡! —Jade Chan, utilizando el poder que el príncipe le había otorgado con el cuerpo de Keya, también juntó toda la energía chi oscura que poseía utilizando toda la fuerza de voluntad de su alma, convirtiéndola en una pequeña bola de energía negra en sus manos, muy parecida a la de su enemigo, a la que lanzó como un enorme rayo de energía a través de las palmas de sus manos mientras hacía acrecentar aún más el aura negra que envolvía su cuerpo de mujer joven, impactando potentemente contra el poder enemigo, logrando frenar su curso.

Jackie, por su parte, utilizó los poderes de los Talismanes del Dragón y del Cerdo, disparándolos también contra el poder el Príncipe Oscuro. Tío también intervino y dirigió la energía chi benigna hacia el aura maligna de Caronte, tratando de disminuir su poder.

Ninguna de las dos partes quería perder, así línea de choque entre los poderes que se había formado entre ambos lados, apenas oscilaba de un lado a otro. Pero el Príncipe Oscuro era muy poderoso y tanto Jade como Tío no iban a poder soportar tanto tiempo hacer semejante esfuerzo, y eso comenzó a notarse rápidamente cuando el anciano chino cayó de rodillas al suelo y su sobrina comenzó a trastabillar, presionando los dientes con fuerza, provocando que el poder de Deimono Caronte comenzara a ganar camino.

—¡T-tú no me vencerás! —declaró Jade, rehaciendo nuevamente su voluntad y su poder pero arriesgándose a dañar profundamente su alma con la lucha entre la luz y la oscuridad que se libraba en su interior.

—¡Rayos y centellas! ¡Ese mequetrefe alquitranado es invencible! —se quejó el capitán Haddock, soportando la poderosa aspiración del Portal Oscuro mientras sostenía fuertemente a su joven amigo entre sus brazos—. ¡Viviremos en una noche eterna si esto sigue así y ni siquiera podremos ver el pelaje blanco de Milóu!

—¡L-los talismanes! —exclamó Tintín con voz débil pero excitada, incorporándose con gran esfuerzo mientras apretaba contra su pecho al mencionado animal—. ¡Debemos utilizar el poder de los talismanes, sólo así tendremos una chance de vencer!

—¿Pero qué dices, especie de loro parlante? ¡Ése tipo es invencible!

Haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de su amigo, Tintín se incorporó como pudo, se llevó ambas manos a la boca formando una especie de bocina y gritó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban:

—¡UTILIZA LOS TALISMANES QUE TIENES EN CONTRA DE ÉL, JADE! ¡LÁNZALO HACIA EL PORTAAAL!

—¿Eh? —exclamaron la aludida y su tío por toda respuesta.

—¿Qué dijo? —se sorprendió Deimono Caronte, desconcentrándose un momento de la pelea, momento que Jade aprovechó al dedillo.

—¡Tíralo hacia el portal, tío Jackie!

—¿Qué? ¿Y cómo hago eso?

—¡Pues a tu manera, tío! ¡D-date prisa…! —sus fuerzas se apagaban por momentos, desafortunadamente, no podía seguir resistiendo por más tiempo la doble batalla que estaba librando.

Jackie frunció el entrecejo al comprender la situación de su sobrina por el desesperado tono de su voz. Debía apresurarse si quería salvarle la vida y también el futuro de la Tierra y de los suyos.

—¡Allá voy y que la suerte me acompañe! —declaró al mismo tiempo que dejaba de atacar con los talismanes y saltaba haciendo varias volteretas en el aire hasta alcanzar al joven Emperador con una buena patada en el rostro, haciéndolo trastabillar y obligándolo a interrumpir su ataque contra Jade, quien cayó hincada al suelo, exhausta pero muy agradecida a su tío por haberle otorgado ese pequeño momento de descanso.

—… ¡L-lo entendieron…! ¡Q-que bien…! —musitó el debilitado reportero recostado en los brazos de su amigo.

—Vas a matarte un día de estos, amigo mío —le dijo el capitán, mirándolo con cariñoso orgullo.

Como en el primer ataque que había salvado la vida de Tintín, Jackie había utilizado el poder de la fuerza del Talismán del Buey para lograr ponerse a la altura de Deimono Caronte.

—¿Cómo te atreves, mortal? ¡Te arrepentirás de esto! —espetó furioso, incorporándose con todo su orgullo herido.

—¡Ah, ah! —negó con el dedo y una sonrisa en el rostro—. Tú te arrepentirás por haber engañado a mi sobrina… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Y utilizando nuevamente el poder del Talismán del Buey, acompañado esta vez por la velocidad del Talismán de la Liebre, Jackie Chan se enfrentó una vez más contra su enemigo, atacándolo con una seguidilla de ágiles y rápidos movimientos de kung fu a los que el atónito Deimono Caronte apenas podía bloquear y, por consecuencia, recibiendo algunos de ellos.

—¡¿P-ero qué demonios…? —el príncipe estaba más que sorprendido, no podía comprender de dónde aquel absurdo sujeto había sacado tanta fuerza de repente, y no sólo de los talismanes, sino que había algo más que lo impulsaba a pelear con una enorme y renovada fuerza de voluntad.

Luego de haber descansado unos momentos, Jade se irguió con renovado espíritu y, utilizando el poder de los talismanes y su propia voluntad, extendió los brazos y dirigió las palmas de sus manos hacia el portal. En la mano derecha aún conservaba los tres talismanes que su tío le había entregado y que Tintín le había sugerido que utilizara para poder derrotar al enemigo.

Con el corazón a punto de explotarle por el gigantesco esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para controlarse a sí misma, gritó:

—¡HAZLO YA, TÍOOOOOO!

—¡Sí!

—¡Jamás! —Deimono quiso detener la poderosa patada que Jackie dirigió hacia él, pero la energía chi del bien de la lagartija mágica de Tío, lo detuvo el instante suficiente como para que recibiera de lleno el ataque, viéndose lanzado como un bólido hacia el Portal de la Oscuridad que se encontraba sobre la pirámide, pasando rasante al lado de Tintín y el atónito Haddock.

Apenas el cuerpo del joven Emperador tocó el portal, Jade le lanzó encima los tres talismanes con todas sus fuerzas para luego disparar su más grande y poderoso rayo de energía chi, utilizando hasta su propio espíritu para lograrlo.

—¡! ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉEEEEEEEEE! ¡NO ME DERROTARÁN TAN FÁCILMENTEEEEEEEEEE! —declaró el Emperador Oscuro al tiempo que intentaba inútilmente de apartarse de la trayectoria del ataque y al mismo tiempo evitar ingresar a través del portal con los tres talismanes incrustados en su pecho. Algo le decía que debía evitar a toda costa el contacto de esas piedras con la Puerta Oscura.

Con Tintín alzado en brazos del capitán Archivald Haddock, él y Milóu bajaron lo más rápido que pudieron de la pirámide antes de que algo desastroso sucediera, uniéndose finalmente con sus compañeros quienes junto a los pobladores de la Ciudad Oscura y sus sacerdotes miraban atónitos hacia la cúspide, observando detenidamente todo lo que allí ocurría.

—¡YA BASTAAAAAA! —gritó el príncipe, revolviéndose suspendido en el aire en un esfuerzo supremo de liberarse del ataque de su enemiga. Casi lo logró, pero Jade intensificó aun más su poder, logrando detenerlo por completo y empujarlo un poco más hacia el portal.

—¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ARRUINES MI MUNDO NI QUE ME PONGAS DE NUEVO EN CONTRA DE MI TÍO JACKIEEEEEEEE! —gritó la jovencita, intensificando más y más su ataque—. ¡DESAPARECEEEEEE!

—¡NO! ¡NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…! —Deimono fue empujado unos centímetros más, tocando finalmente el espacio oscuro del portal, entonces los tres talismanes del Tigre, el Caballo y la Oveja brillaron con todo su poder, envolviendo con su poderoso chi tanto al emperador como al Portal Oscuro, haciéndolos desaparecer con una sorprendente implosión.

Victoriosa, Jade suspiró y cayó sentada al suelo, mortalmente exhausta mientras que los tres talismanes caían revotando sobre el altar del sacrificio en donde Tintín había estado antes.

—¡Jade! —Jackie quiso correr hacia ella, pero, de pronto, un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar, succionando todo a su alrededor hacia un pequeño agujero que se había abierto en el lugar en donde había estado el Portal Oscuro. La pirámide fue la primera en desaparecer destruyéndose ladrillo por ladrillo, siguiendo entonces el edificio real y la ciudad, arrastrando todo a su paso, incluyendo a sus desesperados pobladores.

—¡Tenemos que marcharnos de aquí! —aconsejó el alarmado monje Ten Aptur—. ¡La Dimensión Oscura está reclamando todo lo que le pertenece antes de auto destruirse!

—¡Buscaré a Víper! —declaró El Toro Fuerte, corriendo hacia el edificio en donde ella había sido llevada en contra de su voluntad para formar parte del harén del Emperador Oscuro.

—¡Y yo iré por Jade! —Jackie se dispuso a correr hacia donde ella se encontraba, pero, desafortunadamente, parte del piso cedió adelante suyo y dejó en su lugar un enorme abismo, impidiendo así su rescate.

¡Mal día! —exclamó, buscando desesperado en los bolcillos de su pantalón el talismán del Gallo para que lo ayudara a levitar hacia el otro lado y, cuando al fin lo encontró, torpemente se le escapó de la mano, cayendo hacia el interior del oscuro precipicio.

¡Nooooooooooooooo! —desesperado, el arqueólogo se lanzó pecho a tierra en un vano intento de atrapar la piedra, pero resultaba más que obvio que la había perdido para siempre y, con ella, la posibilidad de rescatar a su sobrina de una muerte segura.

¡Maldita sea, Jadeeeeeee! —se puso de pie, muy alterado pero dispuesto a saltar hacia el otro lado aún si eso significara su propia muerte.

—¡No, Jackie! —Tío lo agarró por el hombro, deteniendo su irracional intento—. ¡Es inútil!

—¿Inútil? ¡Pero, Tío! ¡Es Jade! —replicó entre angustiado y molesto.

Por toda respuesta, el viejo chino dirigió su tristísima mirada hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba su valiente sobrina y dijo:

—Ya es demasiado talde pala mi quelida soblina…

—¿Qué? Pero… —temeroso, se volvió, poniéndose tan pálido como una hoja de papel al descubrir a Jade tirada en el suelo cuan larga era en su nuevo cuerpo—. ¡JADE!

—… El noble esfuelzo que ella hizo pala dominal al sel maligno que el plíncipe Deimno Calonte había cleado a paltil de su lado osculo, acabó pol… matala… —, enmudeció, no pudo seguir hablando porque se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta, consumido por el dolor.

—¿Qué dices, Tío? Jade no puede morir, es imposible —giró sobre sus pies hacia el otro lado del precipicio, negándose en aceptar la verdad—. No puedo dejarla sola, sus padres la dejaron a nuestro cuidado y tú me la dejaste a mí, es mi deber protegerla…, No puedo dejarla sola…

—Poble, poble soblino mío… Ya no puedes hacel nada pol ella… —se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—¡Jackie! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Debemos irnos de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde! —le advirtió el capitán Black con la larga gabardina negra ondeando violentamente con la ráfaga de viento.

—¡Iré por Jade!

—¡Pero amigo mío, Tío dijo que Jade está….! —no pudo terminar la frase, decir _esa_ palabra era sencillamente terrible.

—¡No! ¡No lo está! ¡Iré por ella! —replicó, testarudo.

—¡Pero, Jackie! —lo agarró por el brazo, debiendo soltarlo de inmediato cuando Jackie Chan reaccionó violentamente con una patada giratoria para que lo soltara.

—¡Vine aquí por ti, Augusto, pero no me iré de aquí sin Jade! ¿Entiendes?

—¡Jackie…! —exclamó sorprendido.

Justo en el momento en que El Toro Fuerte se unía al grupo junto a la recién rescatada Víper, apareció un moderno helicóptero de la Sección 13 volando sobre sus cabezas y aterrorizando a los pobladores de la Ciudad Oscura.

—¡Rayos y centellas! ¡Esto es imposible! ¡Esa momia china recalcitrante dijo que ninguna de estas cosas modernas podía subir hasta aquí! —se quejó Haddock.

—Creo que cuando los tres talismanes lograron destruir la energía chi del Portal Oscuro, la magia maligna que protegía esta ciudad también fue eliminada, por lo que ahora cualquier aparato construido por el hombre puede llegar hasta aquí —trató de explicar el monje Ten Aptur.

El viento comenzó a arreciar con una fuerza tremenda, llevándose todo a su alrededor, incluyendo construcciones y por supuesto, personas. El helicóptero apenas podía mantenerse a salvo en el aire, bamboleándose violentamente.

—¡Señor! ¡Apresúrense! ¡No podremos resistir por más tiempo! —le avisó uno de los agentes asomándose por la puerta del aparato. Como lo habían planeado con el Equipo J, habían ido a su rescate después del tiempo acordado.

—¡Mira, Jackie! ¡Mis hombres ya están aquí! ¡Debemos marcharnos con ellos antes de que todo este lugar desaparezca! —advirtió el capitán Black a su amigo, quien aún insistía en pasar hacia el otro lado del abismo.

—¡No! ¡No me iré sin Jade!

—¡Jackie! ¡Sé cómo te sientes, pero ya no podemos hacer nada por ella! —exclamó la compungida ladrona con su hermoso rostro bañado por las lágrimas, pues ella también le había tenido un cariño muy especial a la valiente niña.

—¡Dije que no me iré sin ella! —declaró, dispuesto a saltar el precipicio, pero un fuerte golpe de puño propinado sobre su cabeza, lo dejó sin sentido sobre el suelo.

—Perdón, Jackie… —murmuró El Toro Fuerte, embargado por la tristeza y la culpa.

Y así, con Jackie Chan echado sobre los fuertes hombros del luchador enmascarado, todo el grupo subió al helicóptero y, antes de huir de allí, lanzaron una última mirada de despedida sobre el cuerpo de la joven Jade, lamentando profundamente en sus corazones la pérdida de su querida y valiente amiga, quien había dado su vida por salvar al mundo entero.

Mientras el negro helicóptero escapaba del abrazo de la muerte y volaba hacia el sol poniente, la Ciudad Oscura desapareció para siempre junto a los restos del Portal Oscuro, llevándose con ellos a sus pobladores y a los Moradores de las Tinieblas, dejando en su lugar un profundo y oscuro abismo.


	23. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Era de noche cuando Jackie Chan despertó y se encontró con que estaba acostado en una de las precarias camas del templo budista al que habían visitado antes de que partieran hacia la Ciudad de las Sombras… Cuando Jade aún estaba con vida.

—Jade… ¿Qué le voy a decir a tus padres? —se tapó el rostro con las manos y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

XOX

A la mañana siguiente, con Tintín más recuperado de sus heridas, todo el grupo se disponía a subir al helicóptero luego de haberse despedido del lama y los monjes del templo. Todo el equipo J, incluyendo a Tío, Paco y el capitán Black, tenían los ojos rojos por haber llorado a su compañera perdida y también tenían grandes ojeras porque no habían podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche por recordarla. Pero, el que peor estaba era Jackie, el dolor y la culpa que sentía por la pérdida de su querida sobrina había sido un golpe terrible para él, acabándolo tanto física como mentalmente.

—Pobre especie de terrier… Esto acabó peor que como si la Tierra hubiera caído en la más completa oscuridad —opinó por lo bajo el compungido capitán Haddock sin quitarle la vista de encima al cabizbajo arqueólogo que aún permanecía apartado del grupo sin proferir una sola palabra.

—Mucho me temo que es él el que cayó en la más completa oscuridad, capitán —dijo Tintín mientras su amigo lo ayudaba a subir al aparato.

—¿Podremos hacer algo por él? Un traguito de whisky podría obrar maravillas —subió por detrás del reportero para tomarlo luego de los hombros y ayudarlo a caminar hasta su asiento al lado de los detectives Hernández y Fernández, quienes estaban discutiendo como unos niños de cómo tenían que ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

—No lo sé —respondió con una sonrisa mientras el ex marinero le abrochaba el cinturón y Milú saltaba alegremente sobre su falda—, no lo conocemos lo suficiente, capitán. Creo que no le gusta beber.

—Es una verdadera lástima… ¡A ver ustedes, par de mamelucos sin sesos! ¡Déjenme ayudarles antes de que los tire por la borda!

—No se moleste, capitán… ¡Ouch! —dijo uno de ellos, asustado por los gritos proferidos por su amigo y el fuerte ajuste de su cinturón.

—Eso es; no se moleste tanto, capitán… ¡Ouch! —exclamó el otro al ser asegurado sin mucha delicadeza.

Sonriendo con gran satisfacción y malicia, el capitán Haddock puso los brazos en jarra y declaró:

—¡Listo! ¡Así no podrán estorbar hasta que lleguemos a casa!

—¿Es que alguien se casa? —intervino el siempre sordo y distraído profesor Tornasol, quien estaba se encontraba sentado al lado de donde iba a sentarse el capitán.

—¡Rayos y centellas! ¡Me había olvidado de este come libros estropeado! —se quejó el ex marinero, rascándose la cabeza mientras Tintín soltaba una débil y discreta carcajada de felicidad.

Paco y El Toro Fuerte estaban observando aquella escena con gran tristeza y verdadera envidia. ¡Lo que darían porque estuviera el equipo completo y disfrutarlo! El muchachito mexicano no pudo evitar sorberse los mocos, sentía unos enormes deseos de llorar pero no quería parecer débil frente a su héroe. El Toro Fuerte, sintiendo compasión por su fan número uno, colocó la enorme mano sobre su cabeza con la intención de reconfortarlo mientras le sonreía tristemente. Paco levantó la vista muy agradecido y, sin poder soportarlo por más tiempo, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, cubriéndose el rostro con el brazo, avergonzado por sus lágrimas. Tintín y los demás, entristecidos, guardaron profundo silencio en señal de respeto a sus sentimientos.

Mientras tanto, en la entrada del helicóptero, Tohru estaba ayudando a su viejo maestro a subir después de que éste le hubiera lanzado una mirada de preocupación a su sobrino. ¿Volvería algún día a ser el de antes?

—Vamos, Jackie, debemos subir al helicóptero —le dijo el capitán Black, posando su mano sobre el hombro del aludido.

—Pero, Gus… No puedo subir, no sin Jade… —replicó con voz apagada, sin siquiera levantar la cabeza.

—Jackie…

—Jackie… —intervino Víper, afligida por el hombre que siempre le había gustado en secreto, poniendo su esbelta mano sobre el otro hombro del arqueólogo—, no creo que Jade hubiera querido que te pusieras así por ella… —trató de retener una repentina sensación de llanto que luchaba por salir de su garganta—… Ella siempre fue una niña alegre y llena de energía, debes hacerle los honores viviendo por ella, ¿no te parece?

—Sí, pero… ¡es que la extraño tanto! ¡Me había acostumbrado tanto a ella! —Para la sorpresa de todos, Jackie Chan comenzó a llorar amargamente, tapándose el rostro con las manos mientras sus hombros se sacudían por el llanto—. ¡Jade no debió morir, debí morir yo! ¿Por qué tuve que meterla en esto? ¿Por qué? ¡Tan sólo era una niña! ¡Fui tan estúpido…!

Con el corazón encogido por el dolor y la impotencia, Víper y Black se miraron con gran desesperación.

—No soy tan sólo una niña, tío —replicó alguien con tono jovial.

—¡Pol los lituales del glan Confucio! —exclamó el Tío con los ojos como platos, llamando la atención de los demás pasajeros del helicóptero, quienes comenzaron a liberarse rápidamente de sus cinturones con el rostro marcado por la curiosidad y la alarma (excepto el sordo profesor Tornasol, quien seguía observando con gran detenimiento su oscilante péndulo).

—¡Oh! ¡Parece que va a pasar algo realmente sorprendente! —declaró, ajustándose los pequeños anteojos.

Apenas escuchó aquella voz tan conocida pero tan inesperada para él, Jackie Chan se quedó completamente paralizado sin proferir ningún sonido, con las manos aún en su rostro.

—¡Duh! Mejor me hubiera quedado en donde estaba si iba a ser recibida como si estuviéramos en un funeral —se quejó la voz, obligando a volverse tanto a Víper como al capitán Black.

—¡Oh, por Dios…! —exclamó la primera, llevándose la mano a la boca.

—¡Demonios! —fue todo lo que pudo decir el asombradísimo agente.

Jackie bajó las manos, pero aun no tenía el valor suficiente como para volverse a mirar hacia atrás.

Lleno de alborozo, Milú salió corriendo del helicóptero para recibir a la recién llegada con alegres ladridos y efusivos lengüetazos.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Ya basta, Milú! ¡Me haces cosquillas!

Temblando de pies a cabeza y con el corazón a punto de explotarle por la emoción, Jackie giró lentamente la cabeza y vio a su querida sobrina Jade Chan parada delante de él, con la palma de la mano derecha extendida hacia él y con el inquieto fox terrier corriendo a su alrededor.

—Aquí están los cinco talismanes que faltan, tío —le dijo, con un ligero temblor en la boca y con los ojos brillantes por la emoción.

—Ja… de… —apenas dijo él, dejándose caer al suelo, atónito y con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

A la niña se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Tampoco quiero que te mueras por mi culpa, tío… ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? —y, acortando lentamente la poca distancia que había entre él y ella, lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, demostrándole lo mucho que lo quería como nunca antes lo había hecho. Se rehusaba a llorar porque, a pesar de pertenecer al sexo femenino, lo consideraba un signo de debilidad; pero cuando Jackie por fin pudo reaccionar abrazándola y atrayéndola contra su pecho, llorando de alegría, no pudo contenerse por más tiempo y ella también comenzó a gimotear prudentemente, tratando de conservar su imagen de "niña fuerte".

—Parece que todo terminó bien, capitán —dijo Tintín, observando aquella feliz escena, apoyado en el brazo de su amigo.

—A-así es… ¡snif! —se sorbió, tratando de contener las lágrimas en vano—. ¡Rayos y centellas con estos arroces fritos…! Creo que se me metió una basurita al ojo…

El joven reportero se rió alegremente mientras miraba a su compañero secarse las lágrimas con el pañuelo. Ambos estaban de pie al borde de la puerta del helicóptero, los demás se habían bajado para recibir llenos de alborozo a la recién llegada, salvo el profesor Tornasol, quien aún permanecía en su asiento, con los brazos cruzados y durmiendo tranquilamente, como si supiera que ya todo estaba bien.

Jackie, emocionado, tomó los cuatro talismanes que su sobrina Jade le devolvía acompañados de una gran sonrisa.

—Pero, Jade… ¿cómo pudiste…?

—¿Sobrevivir? Pues es muy fácil… ¡Tacháaan! —sonriendo de oreja a oreja, le enseñó el Talismán del Perro—. Tintín lo dejó caer por las escaleras de la pirámide antes de irse; lo encontré cuando desperté y después hallé los otros tres talismanes que usamos contra ese malvado tipo; pero lo que me ayudó a salir de ese lugar fue el Talismán del Gallo que encontré el fondo del abismo. Linda historia, ¿no?

—Ajá… —asintió con la cabeza, secándose los ojos con la manga del pulóver de lana que los monjes le habían dado.

—¿Acaso lloraste por mí, tío? —inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado mientras sonreía pícaramente.

—¿Yo? ¡Oh, no! ¡No! —batió las manos nerviosamente, poniéndose de pie—. Es que…, se me había metido una basurita en el ojo…

—Claro, tío, claro —se rió la niña, dirigiéndose alegremente hacia el helicóptero.

—¡Pero, Jade! ¿Es que no me crees? —se quejó, caminando tras ella.

—Tengo hambre, tío, quiero comer una hamburguesa con muuuchas papas cuando lleguemos a casa.

—Jadeee —se detuvo, frunciendo el entrecejo y poniendo los brazos en jarra—, ya sabes que debes comer más sano, así que cuando lleguemos a casa, cenarás un deliciosa sopa de pollo con arroz y verduras, ¿entendido?

—¡Oooh, tío! —se quejó, subiendo al aparato y poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero enseguida volvió a sonreír y le guiñó el ojo a Tintín en señal de agradecimiento.

Jackie también sonrió, sintiéndose muy feliz de que todo volviera a ser como antes.

**Notas de Una Autora Descuidada**

**¡Wow! ¡Por fin terminé este fic después de haberlo comenzado a escribir hace ya como 5 años! El fic de Piratas del Caribe me llevó varios años… Pero bueno, al final lo terminé y espero que les haya gustado ^^ Tengo 2 o 3 historias más para Jackie Chan y compañía, pero primero debo terminar mis otros pendientes :( Hay que deberle respeto a los lectores, ¿no? No hay peor historia que la que nunca se terminó. Si les gustó este fic, dejen un mensaje, no hay nada más inspirador que eso, se los aseguro ^_^**

**¡Mil gracias por leer!**

**¡Nos leeremos otra vez en alguna otra historia!**

**¡Cuídense mucho!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**

**PD: noté, para mi pesar, que fanfiction acorta o desaparece los gritos o las palabras alargadas, sinif… Le quita entusiasmo a las peleas.**


End file.
